Worlds Collide
by BlackArtWhiteVoice
Summary: Set during the 2014 and 2016 movies. Donatello never expected to rescue their pizza delivery girl from being mugged or taking her to the lair when she gets injured. He also didnt expect the impact that she and her siblings would have on his family.
1. Chapter 1

First Encounter

"I know it's New York but this is ridiculous." grumbled an irate pizza delivery girl as she wandered down a back alley. "I've delivered to plenty of weird places before but this takes the cake. Who lives this far out in the middle of nowhere? The only things out here are shops for crying out loud! I should've never accepted this call. One of the guys should have come and walked through the creepy neighborhood while I stayed behind to cook the pizzas but no they all insisted that it was better suited for me to do. Whoever said chivalry isn't dead is such a liar." As she fumed she sped up her walk. It was definitely not a pretty part of town that she was delivering to. This was gang territory and she knew it. Tagging on almost all the buildings, destroyed or barred shops everywhere. The longer she was here the worse she felt, 'Yeah better that I hurry up and deliver this so I can leave.' As she reached the end of her instructions she became confused for there was no address. Looking around she only saw one building you might call a 'house' but it was on the other side of the street. Doing a scan of the area the only thing she could find was a fire exit against one of the boarded up, most likely out of business shops, and a manhole cover. "Great. Not only am i out in gang territory, I am out in bad territory over a stupid prank. This is just perfect." Her rant was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind her making her whip around. The sight that met her sent chills down her spine, four men all dressed in torn up and dirty clothes obviously up to no good and here she was with no weapons and no way out. If their general appearance wasn't creepy enough they all wore masks with one thing in common. They were all clowns now she was never fond of clowns to begin with but now she really didn't like them.

She pulled a big breath of air in preparation to scream only for one of them to cover her mouth, successfully stopping her attempt before it even started. As the other three masked figures closed in all she could do was get ready to fight for her life and hope for the best. 'I really wish I had listened to Anamarie when she was trying to teach me martial arts now.' However before her attackers could reach her the previously glanced over manhole cover flipped as something, or someone, jumped out of it. She staggered back as she was suddenly released from her hold, taking deep gulps of air she swung around. Only to come face to shell with a giant turtle that stood on two legs like a human. If that wasn't odd enough it seemed to have technology strapped to its back and a purple piece of fabric tied around its head. She couldn't see around it but from what she could tell whatever it was, it was helping her by fighting off the thugs. 'I'm not sticking around to see if it will come after me next though.' With that thought she ran toward the fire escape, she only reaches halfway up before she heard a pained yelp. Hesitating in her climb she glanced over her shoulder to see her saviour focused on one of the thugs that had just injured him and not noticing one sneaking up behind him with a pistol. The girl only had a few seconds to decide what to do, what was easy or what was right. With a quiet groan her morals won out. Sliding down the ladder at breakneck pace she jumped off and shoulder rolled to a stop between the goon and the turtle hybrid shouting as she did so to get the turtles attention. She quickly took advantage of the goons shock and grabbed his arm to wrestle the gun out of his hand. He jerked his arm free and clubbed the side of her head causing everything to go dark.

The large turtle heard the girl fall to the concrete, and though he was hurt he flipped backwards kicking the man in front of him in the chin, and bringing his heel down on the crook behind him. Knocking the last two unconscious he allowed himself to slump against the brick wall to catch his breath. But when he spotted the girl lying on the ground very still he panicked, kneeling down and using his large finger to check her pulse. She was alive, but there was blood running down the side of her head. He looked at the attackers and sure enough they had metal handguards, one with blood on it. "Oh come on! We just wanted pizza!" He said in a whining tone, thinking as fast as he could for a solution that didn't involve bringing the girl back to the lair only to mentally wave the white flag when he came up with no better option. "Master Splinter isn't going to like this." He sighed as he scooped her up, grabbed the dropped pizza box, and jumped into the sewer, running to the place he called home.

As Donnie ran full speed back to the lair all he could think about was how angry his father was going to be with him. 'Surely he won't get too mad since the girl had probably saved him from what would have been a nasty hit?' He worried his lip between his teeth as he approached the entrance to their home. 'Who am I kidding? Of course he is going to be angry with me but maybe he will give her a chance since she saw me but instead of running away like she could have she decided to turn back to help when she noticed I needed it.' Shaking his thoughts off he stepped through the doorway awkwardly shifting the unconscious girl in his arms. He was immediately greeted by the youngest of his family exuberantly bounding over for his long awaited food. "Hey bro! What took you so long, it was only one pizza this time!" Mikey froze mid step at the sight of the girl in his brother's arms. His jaw dropped comically and in any other situation Donnie would have laughed at his expression but in his current one he was focused on not dropping the food or the girl. Before he could stop Mikey he turned on his heel and ran back into the lair towards their master's meditating area. "Master Splinter! Donnie brought a girl back with him!" Donnie flinched at the sound of weights dropping to the floor and all other noises suddenly ceasing all at once. Before he could get a word out in his defense there was a tail moving to wrap around his leg and flip him over onto the concrete floor. "Wait she's inj-" He didn't get to finish his warning before he was mid motion of a harsh flip. It was all he could do to curl around her to the best of his ability and absorb as much impact as possible. He hit the ground hard on his side, still protecting his passenger as splinter jumped forward and began asking questions. "What were you thinking?! Bringing anyone down here is strictly forbidden, you know this! What is your excuse?!" Donnie shakily stood up and held his arms out to present the reason for his breaking orders to his father. "I know what the rule is but she saved me! Some thugs attacked her because she was delivering in this neighborhood and I couldn't just stand by and not do anything. I was dealing with them and she was running away but one of them got behind me in my blind spot and would've gotten a bad hit in if she hadn't come back. Sensei she could've run away and left me there but she didn't and she was injured because she came back to help me! I couldn't just leave her there you taught us better than that." Splinter had been silent throughout his son's explanation. Hearing what happened made him grudgingly admit that in this situation his son at taken the best course of action available. He had raised then to never sit on the side and allow an innocent to be harmed. This girl was not only an innocent but she had saved his son from a possibly harmful hit. This earned her at least a chance to prove herself trustworthy. Decision made Splinter reached out and stroked a hand through the girls hair as he said, "In this one case I will not punish you my son. You are correct in saying I taught you to help the innocent." Donnie looked hopeful as he stood completely, "However, since it was you who saved her it will be you taking care of her." Donnie nodded in acceptance as he turned to head back to his lab to check her injuries over. As he is walking out of the room he could hear Mikey's question, "So does this mean we can keep her?"


	2. Getting To Know You

Hey guys! Sorry for how short the previous chapter was but I was trying to get the beginning started before I could start the rest of the story rolling. From here on the chapters should be considerably longer. Leave a review if you have any ideas for future use or opinions! Flames will be used in my campfire. Anyway on to the story!

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

Don quickly but quietly closed the door to his lab, cutting off the background noise of his family. After balancing the girl in his arms to get a hand free he skillfully clears off the table to set her down. He immediately began checking her vitals, relieved when he found nothing but a bump on her head. He cleared the blood away and carefully wrapped her head with the purple sash on his arm. Due to their living circumstances clean bandages were a rarity so he made due with what he had. Once she was as patched up as she would get Donnie eased her carefully off of the medical bed and onto the cot he kept in the corner for when he inevitably got caught up in a project and didn't want to go to his room. Now he used it for an injured lady who had stopped one of the foot goons from getting a nasty hit in on him. He could honestly say he had never thought he would use it for that purpose or anything similar.

With her settled Don pulled up a chair and got comfortable since he didn't know how long she would remain unconscious but something unexplainable inside him pushed for him to be there when she woke up. He took the chance to observe her while she was unconscious and not screaming. She may have seen a glimpse of him before but the lighting wasn't the best not to mention the adrenaline she had to have been feeling. There was still a chance that she could scream and freak out at the sight of him, as much as he dearly hoped she wouldn't he wasn't foolish enough to discount the option yet. From what he could tell she was roughly 20 years old give or take a year, fair skin tone that hinted at a lot of time spent in the sun. She had some tone to her muscles but not alot so he was guessing no formal fighting experience but the amount of muscles she had hinted to some kind of fighting history. A little on the short side, but that could just be in comparison to him. He didn't know what the average height for females was so all he had to gauge was him and possibly his father, still not good benchmarks but it would have to do. Her eyes were closed so eye color was yet to be determined, although he could have sworn he saw a flash from in the alleyway. And to complete the unforgettable picture she made, her hair was a deep fiery red with blonde highlights that made her look like a walking fire. All in all he concluded this woman that he rescued is very pretty, 'Hopefully she doesn't freak out when she wakes, it would be nice to talk to someone who lived on the surface. I have so many questions to ask her!' With his excitement thinly veiled, Donnie settled down and waited for the sleeping beauty to awaken.

The first thing Tora became aware of of was the pounding in her head. It felt like a drummer had decided to use her head as practice. The next thing she noticed was that she was in a completely unfamiliar place in what appeared to be some kind of lab. A cold sweat broke out as memories of her lasts stay in a lab bombarded her. She bolted up in the cot, her breathingeratic as she tried to fight off her waking nightmare. In the sea of panic she was currently drowning in she heard faint sounds, a voice, she doesnt recognize. Next thing she knew there was light pressure being applied to her right arm and back. She focused on that and slowly the voice became less white noise and closer to understandable words. Slowly she could make out what the voice was was asking if she was okay, she raised her eyes to put a face to the unfamiliar voice only for her mind to snap out of its foggy state. She had forgotten about her savior and his dd appearance. Releasing a gush of air from her lungs she forced herself to remain calm. 'This guy saved me, if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it while I was out.' She centered herself mentally and then she spoke, "Sorry about that, you shouldn't have had to see that." Donnie was taken aback at her lack of reaction to his appearance and her quickly began to reassure her, "There's no reason to apologize, you wake up in a strange place after being mugged. It' only natural to panic in that case. I'm shocked that you aren't scared of me though." Now that the fear was wearing off she smiled a tad shakily at him, "I don't judge based on appearance. You saved me from those creeps in masks, it would be beyond rude to treat you with anything besides respect. My mother may say that I don't have manners but I do in fact have some. Not much mind you, but some." Donnie was pleasantly shocked by her response. A human who genuinely didn't mind his looks and thanked him for saving her! Maybe, if Splinter allowed it, she would come back and visit. He was intrigued by her, wanting to get to know more about her and her life on the surface. He knew just where to start too… "So now that we've talked a bit, may I get your name?:The girl flushed at the realisation that she hadn't introduced herself. "Just as I was saying I had manners… My name is Tora, sorry about my abysmal manners. My mother is still trying to beat some social skills and tact into me. May I get the name of my knight in turtle shell?" Donnie flushed at her nickname for him as he answered,"My name is Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie if you'd like. I respond to pretty much any of those plus a plethora of names my brothers have come up with over the years. I would appreciate it if you didn't take up any of their more demeaning ones though…" Tora smiled in understanding, "Yeah, I get that. I think I'll settle on Donnie or maybe Don. I am notoriously lazy and your name is a bit of a mouthful. Is that good with you?" Don returned her smile, nodding his affirmation only for his smile to fall off his face and be replaced with a truly legendary shade of blush at her next words. Or if you'd prefer I could just keep on calling you my knight?" Seeing the poor boy in front of her shutting down with an error code practically flashing behind his eyes Tora decided to take pity on the poor turtle. "Okay, no need to crash your hard drive, I'll stick to Donnie for the sake of your brain." Still feeling embarrassed he turned to one of his many projects to give him something to focus on until the blush went down. Once he felt his face go back to its normal shade he cleared his throat and began the necessary explanation. "You must be curious about where you are. Before I get into that let me thank you for coming back. That thug had a gun and while you got hit over the head if he had actually shot me that could have been disastrous. For a basic summary of what has happened since you last remember. After you jumped in front of that thugs hit I knocked the other ones out.I couldn't tell to what extent your injuries were, but you had blood rushing from your head. I couldn't take you to a hospital for obvious reasons and I would get eaten alive by guilt if I had left you in this neighborhood especially since the only reason you're here is for our pizza. So I brought you back here to properly fix your injury. Before you ask any other questions that you undoubtedly have I am going to get you some tea. I'll be right back, shout if you need anything." And with that he was off to the kitchen, leaving Tora to the jumbled mess of her thoughts. 'So there are more mutants besides Vi and I… I wonder if their physical appearance is all there is or if they have anything else to their mutation. Only one way to find out…' As she waded through her thoughts she was unaware of the giant rat who entered. "You seem to be handling all of this quite well child." Tora snapped out of her thoughts, turning to face the new voice. She expected another turtle only to her great surfside she came face to snout with a rat. A human sized rat...who was moving toward her at a startling pace with one paw out. Before she could think she shoved herself off the cot, hitting the floor with a painful thud. Glancing up as she scrambled to stand, the rat had lunged across the room and was now in reaching distance from her. 'Dang it! I'm too disoriented to use my abilities and whoever this is they are bound and determined to get to me for some reason. Hat only leaves one option.' With heavy distaste on her tongue Tora pulled a deep breath into her lungs and screamed for the only familiar thing in this place. "DONNIE! As she desperately scooted back from the rat she could the sound of metal clattering to the floor and running footsteps. The rat froze a foot away from Tora as Donnie came hurtling into the room only to freeze at the doorway. With dread coiling in his gut he suddenly remembered what he forgot to mention to Tora. Before the situation could spiral any further Donnie jumped forward to calm Tora. "It's okay I forgot to tell you this is our father. His name is Splinter, he isn't trying to hurt you so please calm down before you injure yourself more. If you already haven't." As he explained he inched closer to her with one of his hands outstretched to hopefully calm or comfort her. He didn't expect her to take his hand, he hoped she would but considering her situation he fully expected her to shy away from him. Imagine his surprise when not only she grabbed his hand, she also relaxed the closer he go her. Once he settle dhs impressive bulk at her side she completely relaxed with only the barest hint of tension still in her shoulders. He had never had anyone be comforted by his presence before, and yet here this wisp of a girl sat slowly relaxing almost to the point of melting into his side as if she had known him all his life. It made something flutter inside his chest, a completely foreign feeling that he wasn't sure what to do with. Donnies pushed the feeling and his confusion surrounding it to the back of his mind to examine further later. "I'M sorry about this, I should've told you about our father. He isn't going to harm you so will you please get back on the cot? You need to relax, you only have a light head injury but I don't want to risk it turning into anything worse."

Tora nodded, 'I shouldn't have been so shocked, he's a turtle so it makes sense that there might be more mutants. So much for a good first impression, I can just hear Kellina chewing on my ear about my lack of decorum. Ugh.' Acknowledging that she wasn't in any danger Tora went to stand only to be stopped by an old pain making a highly unwelcome reappearance. Her knee buckled under her weight after a spike of familiar and despised pain. Flushing she spoke, "I would love to follow that order but I am currently unable to acquiesce to your request." Don, who had seen her brief flash of pain, worriedly began questioning her. "Did you hurt yourself with your fall? Did you land on anything wrong? Here let me look just to be sure!" He moved to grab her leg only for her to place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Calm down Don. My knee has been injured for a very long time and nothing is going to fix it. However I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me back onto the bed, as I am currently unable to get myself back on there and as you can guess my knee is currently causing quite the fuss." Don moved to help, offering his arm for her to grab and use as support. 'I don't like that she seems so unfazed by her own pain. There must be something that can be done to help her, it's not right for someone to have to constantly be in pain for something that has long healed. Maybe once she gets to know me she will let me take a closer look.' Don's thoughts were interrupted as Tora grasped his arm, he felt a flash of warmth at the contact only for it to be doused when her knee collapsed under her again. If the grimace on her face and her tensed jaw were anything to go by her knee was causing a great deal more pain than she was letting on. His mind worked for solutions that would at least temporarily help until she could get back on the bed and relax, in the end he only came to one possible option that would guarantee the least amount of pain possible. He swallowed hard as he voiced his idea, "Tora, please stop. If you keep this up all you will do is injure yourself further. Whatever is wrong with your knee isnt going away as long as you keep standing on it. If you wouldn't mind I can pick you up and put you back on the cot? How long does it usually take for the pain to die down?" Don hesitantly hovered over her as he waited for her answer. Tora grimaced as she bit back her pride, 'I can either accept and stop the pain or I can keep making myself look like an idiot. He doesn't seem to be the type to hold it against me anyway.' Decision made, Tora shot a strained smile at Don and replied, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would." Don sighed in relief that she wasn't going to keep hurting herself. He moved so he was directly in front of her, crouching so he can pick her up more comfortably. He carefully slid his arms under her knees and around her shoulder, making absolutely certain not to cause her any unnecessary pain as he slowly rose to his full height. Unknown to him Tora's face flamed at their contact. 'It's been a long time since anyone has held me like this. Not that Kellina wouldn't if it seemed like she could get away with it. It's...warmer than I remember.' After she was shifted to the bed and Don made sure she was comfortable he stepped back to give her some air and waited for the answers to his other questions. Tora, for her part, had forgotten that he had asked her anything. Seeing his expectant look she racked her brain to remember the question. All she could remember was the pain from her knee, then him asking if he could pick her up, the warm feeling when he did pick her up… 'Focus! He asked you a question and it'd be rude not to answer. I can think more on ...that later.' Finally the lightbulb went off as she remembered, "How long it lasts depends on how bad I pulled or twisted it and how long I stay on it while its hurting. This time should only last a few hours at most, maybe less if you have some ice?" Donnie nodded as he made mental notes of all the new details to do with her injury that she had given him. "I'll go get some ice, it's probably better that you ask Master Splinter any other questions you have. He knows more about the how and where we came from. I'll be back in a bit." As Don left the last thing he heard was Master Splinter beginning the explanation of their origins.


	3. A Friend?

Hello Ladies and Gents! Here with another chapter, hope you all like it! Next chapter will start introducing my other characters although they wont meet the turtles quite yet. Read and review with your opinion!

Opening the icebox Donnie began popping the cubes out of their container and placing them into a towel for Tora. He closed the door and jumped at the sudden appearance of Leo at his side. **"So Don, do you think she's a threat?"**

 **Donnie immediately began denying it, "No I don't think so at all, she seems to lack the ability to hurt a fly nonetheless any of us." Seeing his brothers doubtful look he went on and explained logically, "Leo, she could have left me to fight the thugs. One of them had a gun and a clear shot at my head while I was fighting off two other guys. If she she didn't turn back around when she did then they would've done a lot of damage. "**

 **Leo considered that and nodded, conceding Don's point. "I'm still going to keep an eye on her but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. She has to prove her intentions through actions."**

 **Don nodded figuring that was the best he was going to get. "Thats fair, now I need to get this ice to her. I'll talk to you more later." With that, Done set off for his lab again.**

 **As he entered he heard the end of Splinter's explanation. He moved swiftly over to the edge of the cot, sitting carefully on the side of it as to not shift Tora's injury. He put the ice on her knee and held it in the correct position until her hand rested over his own. He jumped at the contact only to quickly remove his hand once she had the ice. He shuffled back to give her some space with an awkward cough.**

 **"** **Thank you for the ice Don. I think it will only last an hour or two at worse. After that I should probably head home. My sisters and Mom are probably worried about me. I promise not to tell anyone about you guys. As soon as my leg works I'll get out of your way." Splinter interceded then, "You shouldn't rush your healing. You may stay until it is safe for you to leave."**

 **Tora chuckled, "I don't know what safe in New York is but I should be fine to walk home in a few hours." Tora turned at a strangled sound from Donnie. "Are you crazy? You can't walk this late at night! That's what got you into this situation to begin with." Tora felt shocked that he was so genuinely concerned over her health when he only just met her. She shook it off and dismissed the odd bloom of warmth in her stomach it brought.**

 **"** **Well, I don't really have a lot of options. I'm not going to call someone to come get me, that'll put you guys in danger. You can't drop me off because you might be seen." Don was stumped since she had a point. One of the rules was they weren't allowed upside. As he internally scrambled trying to find a solution Splinter spoke up from behind him.**

 **"** **I will make an exception for this. Donatello will walk you home. You must stay to the rooftops and stick to the shadows. I trust that he will see you safely home and hurry back." Donnie felt his jaw drop from shock, Splinter had actually allowed him to walk her home! Maybe if he asked, Splinter wouldn't object to her coming back to visit again. Taking a deep breath Don went to ask only for Splinter to beat him to it.**

 **"** **Tora, if you call Donatello ahead of time and get permission from me then you may continue to visit our home." Tora grinned and thanked Splinter, ecstatic about being allowed to visit again. With that Splinter made his exit, leaving Tora and Don to themselves. Don began thinking of things they could do to pass the time. "So what do you want to do? We have cards or board games." Tora smiled at how accommodating he was being.**

 **"** **You don't have to keep me entertained. You look like you have a running list of things to do." She gestured to the stack of broken appliances and his area of many half done inventions. Don cringed at the mental list of things to do before taking himself out of it. "There's nothing that can't wait, maybe it will be a lesson to my brothers not to break everything. Besides we've never had anyone from the surface here before. Would you mind if I asked you questions about up there and possibly a few about your life?"**

 **Tora tilted her head with a cautious smile, "Ask away but fair warning I may not answer." Don nodded his acceptance, "Feel free to not answer, I won't push once you say no." And so for the next few hours they talked, only stopped when the ice needed replacing. Tora told him of her 3 sisters and all of them being adopted by their mother, Kellina. She clammed up at his next question, "So you are an orphan? What was the orphanage like if you don't mind me asking?"**

 **Don knew he had asked the wrong question when he saw her tense to the point of looking like a statue and losing all color. He rushed to retract his question in a desperate attempt to bring back the previous comfortable atmosphere. Tora surprised him by cutting his apology off, "Yes I was an orphan, please don't ask what happened to make me one. As for the orphanage… let's just say I've been in a few different ones and they all left their own marks."**

 **Don felt something churn in his stomach, obviously whatever she dealt with in those places had scarred her in some way. He felt both grateful that she had answered an obviously painful question and guilt over asking her in the first place. 'Great move Donnie-boy! Ask her about a sensitive subject with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop.' Mentally berating himself, Don began trying to think of a brighter subject. Anything that would bring her smile back.**

 **Before he could think it through he blurted out, "I didn't always have these glasses." Don kicked himself at his attempt to change the subject, 'Really?!That's the best I can come up with? My glasses? And she was saying that she was socially stunted…' To his relief it seemed to do the trick, Tora relaxed as confusion painted her face. Seeing his opportunity to pull the conversation back to better areas even if it was at his expense… 'Too late to back out now. If nothing else laughing at me should brighten her mood.'**

 **Don continued his explanation with mild reluctance, "Well when we were kids glasses were a rarity not to mention due to out unique facial shape, most glasses didn't sit right. Sensei managed to find a pair that worked but they were garish old lady glasses. You know those old fashioned really big glasses? Yeah a pair of those. It took years before I made my current ones, but during those years my brothers teased me relentlessly. It didn't help that I am and always have been thinnest. I don't have the bulk the others do, that plus the glasses led to some bad teasing until I made my current ones. Sometimes they still tease me about me being scrawny but they stop after I remind them who fixes their stuff."**

 **Thankfully, his story had the desired effect, Tora's smile came back if a little weaker than before. Don mentally fist pumped at the victory, his victory was short lived however. His embarrassment took over as Tora giggled behind her hand, "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I swear!" Don waved it off, "It's fine, now that I'm older I can see the humor in it." Tora shook her head, quickly correcting him. "No, I was just imagining a little you with glasses and your staff… It was cute that's all."**

 **Donnie's previous bitterness turns to butterflies in his stomach. "You think I was cute?" Tora grinned at him and nodded her affirmation. "Yes that's what I meant. Don't get me wrong, looking at you now I'd say you still could pull off cute. Although I would lean more towards… how do I put this? I'd say you look more handsome then cute but that is normal for guys as you get older, especially when you take into consideration your physique. "Don felt his face flame and his heart beat a rhythm against his chest.**

 **'** **She thinks 'I'm handsome? I must have heard her wrong. Maybe she said hideous?' Don cleared his throat once, then again when the first time didn't do the job. "I...don't think I heard you right. Could you repeat yourself?" Tora smiled in understanding as she repeated it as requested. "I Think. You. Are. Handsome. And also cute but handsome for the most part." Tora chuckled as she watched the brainy turtle's brain crash.**

 **Tora choked on a laugh as has crashed flashed through her mind. Looking at him though she couldn't say it was completely wrong...She glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head home. After all her sisters were probably worried sick, "Well as awesome as it's been I think I should head out. You still sure about taking me home?" Don snapped out from his frozen state and nodded with mild disappointment. He shook that off quickly though.**

 **"** **Yes, I refuse to let you walk at night. Splinter already gave me permission to bring you home. The more important question is how is your knee?" Tora considered as she twisted it back and forth before slowly lowering herself to put weight on it. Don sprang forward to offer his arm just in case her knee buckled again. Tora shot him a grateful look as she carefully put her legs down. She sighed in relief when the pain was down to a manageable level.**

 **"** **It's okay. It still hurts but I can walk on it. You ready to go?" Don felt relieved that it wasn't hurting as bad but he didn't like how she seemed resigned to it hurting at least a bare minimum. 'If I can learn what exactly happened to injure her I might be able to figure out how to help, even if I can only take some of her pain away it would be something.' As his mind frantically tried to think of what he could do to help, with the little information he had regarding her injury, Tora was watching him curiously.**

 **She waved her hand in front of his face to catch his attention. Don snapped back into the present. 'It does no good to think on it anymore until I have more details, it's obviously a painful subject so whatever happened couldn't have been good.' Donnie felt his stomach contents sour at thought, he didn't know her well and yet the thought of her being in pain, even if it was long past, made him feel physically ill. Before he could overthink it anymore he remembered that she had asked him a question.**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm ready just let me grab my stuff and I'll bring you home." Don used the time as he gathered his equipment to refocus on the now. It took him all of two minutes before he felt mentally focused enough to take her. They chatted the whole way to the surface, not once was it awkward even with Toras eyes being covered by a blindfold for their safety, Tora didnt object understanding their concerns. Once they reached the surface Tora stumbled after removing the blindfold, releasing a muffled hiss causing Don to immediately begin hovering worriedly.**

 **"** **Is it your knee? Or your head? What are your symptoms? Oh I knew you shouldn't be moving around so much!" Tora, uncertain of what to do when someone besides her family being worried about her, froze up. Seeing her tense up and misinterpreting it as pain Don came to a decision. He crouched next to her and in one swift movement scooped her up. Gently winding his arm under her knees with extra care taken not to jostle her bad knee, he slipped his other arm around her slender shoulders. He felt a flush of heat that he resolutely squashed down, as his arms tightened more securely around her. He could feel her heart beating like crazy against his arm. Once he had her settled he realized what he just did without even asking her first.**

 **He flushed, for once thankful of his skin as blushes don't appear, "I'm sorry for doing that so suddenly. I should have asked but if you keep putting more weight on your knee it will only make it worse! I know this is probably uncomfortable for you but please let me carry you. If your pain needs a hospital you can call once you get home." Don awkwardly shuffles in place while he waited for her answer. 'I hope she lets me carry her, I'm not sure I can make myself put her down knowing that it will cause her pain.'**

 **Fortunately for Don, Tora acknowledged his point and instead of asking to be put down she thanked him. "You have a point, I'm not a masochist so I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank you Donatello. For walking me home and carrying me." Don internally sighed in relief, he also felt a happy bubbling knowing that she was allowing him to carry her. He quickly doused that though not wanting to get his hopes up, 'She is hurting and needs to be carried so it can heal. Just because she is letting me carry her doesn't mean she trust me or even likes me. It just means she doesn't want to be in pain.'**

 **As if to contrast his thoughts Tora turned more into his chest and seemed to curl up against him, causing him to flush again. As they set off toward her address, that she mumbled to him from her place pressed against is chest, Don soaked up her warmth. He got the feeling that she wasn't generally the type to allow someone to carry her, it made him want to do a very Mikey like move of jumping in circles that she let him and not only allowed it she curled closer to him. He mourned silently when they reached the destination.**

 **Looking down to ask where she wants him to leave her he freezes up when he sees her eyes closed and a soft almost purring sound coming from the back of her throat. 'She fell asleep...She fell asleep in my arms! What do I do?! Should I wake her up? Or maybe I should open one of the bedroom windows and put her in bed? But I don't know which one is hers…' With great reluctance Donnie woke his sleeping package up to ask where her room was.**

 **Tora blinked groggily up at him trying to mentally work out what he could possibly have woken her up for. Slowly the words began to come to her, it was her turn to flush this time as she realised that she had fallen asleep on her savior. "Sorry about that! I haven't been sleeping well lately and I guess it caught up with me… My room is the one with the balcony on the second floor."**

 **Donnie brushed her apology off, saying that it made sense that after the excitement of the day for her to crash eventually. As he maneuvered to open her window and help her inside he mentally made note of her lack of sleep as well. The more he learned about her the more worried he became for her health. Once she was safely inside her room sitting on her bed he shuffled back and forth, unsure what to say. She took it out of his hands thankfully, "Wow today has been nuts, thank you again for saving me and then taking me home. I'm glad I got to meet you and your father. Maybe I'll get to meet your brothers sometime in the future."**

 **Don was a bit wary of her meeting his brothers, 'Mikey won't be an issue he will just be happy to have someone besides us to talk to not to mention flirt with, Leo has already said he will give her a fair shot but knowing him he will be distant at first which can come off as being arrogant or out flat intimidating, and Raph… Raph is probably going to be an ass no matter what. Hopefully it will go well but I'm not holding my breath. Maybe Master Splinter will help field Raph? I'll ask him the next time we set it up for her to visit.'**

 **Seeing her expectant expression he answered her unasked question, "Well Master Splinter already said you can come back, just call ahead of time so he can give you permission. Which reminds me, can I see your phone? I'll put my number in it. All of my brothers and I have them but we call them Shell Cells. I'll only give you my number, my brothers can give you theirs as you get to know them. Mikey will probably beg you to put his in the second he meets you so beware."**

 **Tora grinned, "I like the sound of Mikey he seems like a cool guy. Kind of like Kelsie, full of energy and no one can keep up with them. Thankfully Kelsie is calmer than he sounds, although to be fair that was only a somewhat recent change." Don smiled back at her, "Someday Splinter might okay it for your sisters to meet us, that would be interesting. Lots of personalities clashing. Don't hold your breath though. If that happens it will be a long time in the future."**

 **Tora nodded," Yeah I figured. No need to rush, besides I want to get to know you guys before unleashing my hellish family on you." Her statement ended in a yawn that popped her jaw causing Donnie to reluctantly make his goodbye. "Well it's late and you are probably exhausted so I'll leave. Just give me a call or a text when you want to set up a day to visit."**

 **Tora felt a flash of disappointment that he had to leave only to ruthlessly rip it up, 'It was amazing that Splinter allowed him to leave to bring me home. He trusts that he won't take longer than necessary and I refuse to be the reason he doesn't trust him like that anymore.' Out loud Tora said, "Will do. It might be a few days though, I work two jobs so time off is a non existent thing. Well anywho I hope you have a good night's sleep. Be safe on your way back okay?"**

 **Donnie felt the warmth from earlier come back as she wishes him a good night. 'She is worried about me, a 6 foot talking turtle who is also a ninja. If anyone should be worried about it should be her. Especially considering the new information of having two jobs and at least one of them being late shifts. I've got a lot to think about once I get home.' Donnie returned the sentiment as he left back out the window and sunk back into the shadows. Tora smiled at the direction that he left, knowing that he was already a good distance away and out of her eyesight she sighed and flopped back on her bed to finally rest a bit.**


	4. Lies and Half Truths

Hey guys this is BlackArtWhiteVoice here with another chapter. This one was particularly difficult to write but yay I finally got more of my characters introduced. For those who are wondering character descriptions are on the bottom. Read and review!

Tora woke the next morning to her worried mother scolding her within an inch of her life before she was even fully conscious. 'I really should've saw that coming. I swear if I didn't know that she was inept with technology I would say she had this place bugged for how well she knows what goes on when she is gone.'

Tora was broken from her thoughts by a sharp jab at her ribs and a pointed question. "Are you listening to me Salvatora Achor Xabat?!"

Tora flinched at the sound of her full name, with a wrinkle to her nose she responded, "Yes mother I am listening. You were saying that it isn't safe for me to be out after dark in this city, especially alone. I know that but please try to understand. I can't take being cooped up here all the time! I keep my cell on even if I don't reply immediately, I'm careful about where I go and I watch my surroundings! I know you are worried for me and I am grateful that you are, but please remember that I have never been good with staying inside or doing nothing. Going out for walks for some fresh air keeps me vaguely sane which is something I desperately need right now."

Kellina sighed, they had this argument what felt like every week and yet she couldn't make herself shake her worry off. She worried about all of her daughter but lately Tora had been especially worrying her not to mention Vinaya…

"It may not seem like it but I know that you are capable of watching out for yourself, I just worry about you, all of you. You may not be my blood but you are my daughters nonetheless. Please, if for nothing else than my mental sanity, leave a note before you disappear at night, maybe even say when you should be back by. I cant send out a search party if I don't know when you are actually in danger."

Kellina sat on the edge of her daughters bed, she regretted nothing of adopting any of these girls but that didn't mean they never put her through the ringer with worry.

Tora felt guilt sour her stomach, 'I don't want her to worry but if she knew what I do at night she would never approve, she doesn't understand. She wants to keep my wrapped in bubble wrap and home so she always knows that I'm safe.'

Tora reached forward and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulder, mumbling an apology under her breath. Kellina tightly gripped her second eldest as she released her pent up worry, it wasn't often that Tora actively touched anyone not even her, it's best to take it when she could get it.

"Apology Accepted, I swear between you and Kelsie you two are trying to turn my entire head grey before it's time." Tora began to fidget as the hug became uncomfortable which was the silent signal for Kellina to let her go, which she did promptly.

"I promise we aren't trying to make you go grey." Kellina smiled warmly until Tora finished her statement. "The word trying entails that there is effort put behind it. We do it naturally." Tora ducked the swat she knew was coming and quickly rolled off the bed before Kellina could playfully pop her on the head.

Kellina chuckled at her trouble making daughters antics, "Alright brat, I've spoke my mind even though I know you wont listen to it unless it suits you. I'll leave you to sleep now, remember that has some errands for you to do." Tora nodded to show she understood as Kellina walked out of her room but not before backtracking and laying a quick kiss on Tora's forehead.

As she left the room Tora felt both a pleasant warmth at her mother's love and guilt over causing her so much worry. Before she could delve too far into her thoughts her youngest sister Kelsie wandered into the room, halting at the open door and knocking.

Kelsie had the habit of always asking permission before entering Tora's room even if the door was open. Once permission was given she skimmed her hand across the walls until she was standing by Tora's bed waiting for permission to sit, which was granted with a snort.

"You do realise you don't have to wait for permission to sit on my bed or knock when my door is open right?" Kelsie ignored her question in favor of her own statement. "You should really just tell her where you go. She'll be worried sure but I don't think she will take it as bad as you seem to think. You have a job, it's not like you're out drinking or doing drugs."

As Kelsie spoke she placed her hand between them face up on the comforter, smiling when Tora links their fingers together. "I know that she won't react harshly but you know how she is. Heck she just proved that she won't like me working, as far as she knows I'm only out and walking around or maybe trying to make friends however unlikely that is. She would flip if she knew, not to mention I'm working two jobs not one doubly the reason to worry in her eyes. I understand why she is protective of us, especially after what happened a few years ago. I'm grateful that we have someone like her to care about us but it gets to be too much sometimes you know?"

Kelsie gripped her hand, "Yeah I get it, maybe even more than you do. At least you can go outside without her going all mother hen mode. I mean I'm blind not completely incapable of defending myself. But we both know that if I try to step outside without one of you with me I'm going to get an earful."

Tora felt instant guilt, here she was complaining over her stupid problems when here sat her baby sister who was blind, couldn't go outside without a protective detail, made up of at least one of them, and she was ten times more cheerful than Tora would ever be.

"Stop it, I can feel your guilt from here. I wasn't saying that to make you feel guilty I was just pointing out that there was good things to focus on." Kelsie tugged on their joined hands in reproach of her sister guilt.

"Now then, tell me what kept you out later than normal, I know what your work schedule is and I know for a fact that you should have been done hours before you got home." Tora grimaced, there was no way around telling Kelsie some of what happened but she would have to be careful what she said. It was the turtles secret not hers to share.

"You know earlier when I mentioned how Kellina thought I was out making friends no matter how unlikely it would be? Well that is actually what I got caught up in. On my last delivery of the night some idiots tried to rob me." Tora stopped at the horror stricken look on her sister's face, "Are they still alive? Are you injured? Why didn't you say that first?!"

Tora sat back, waiting until her sister was done shooting off questions before she started answering, "Yes they are still alive, I was only mildly injured but my knee decided to act up again, and I didnt say anything because Mom would have locked me in my room and never let me out again. In that order. Now may I continue?"

As she answered Kelsie began running her hands over Tora frantically looking for injuries before hovering over her injured knee, knowing that nothing she did would help that. For as long as either could remember Kelsie was the only exception to Tora's no touchy rule, even Kellina couldn't too much before Tora would become uncomfortable.

Tora put up with her sisters inquiring touches, knowing it was the only way she could reassure herself that Tora was there and whole. Kelsie returned her hand to its previous place gripping Toras before asking her to continue.

"Thank you, anyway a guy saved me before I had to resort to drastic measures. I was running away when one of the thugs managed to get the drop on him. If I had kept going them he likely would've been horribly injured for helping me. So obviously I turned back to help him, I managed to stop the thug from hurting him but I got hurt instead, just a light knock to the head. And before you can start your worrying I'm fine the only reason my savior panicked was because head wounds bleed so much. You and I both have first hand experience on that. Anyway he panicked and instead of bringing me to a hospital he brought me to his home where he, his three brothers, and their father live. His name is Donatello and he bandaged me up. I would've been home earlier but when I went to stand my knee decided to alert me to how unhappy it was about its recent treatment, loudly. So I had to wait a few hours for it to die down enough for me to be able to stand on it again. And then I walked home and crashed. There story time is done, do not tell anyone. Not Vinaya, not Anna an especially not Mom."

Throughout the rest of her explanation Kelsie remained silent only nodding every now and then to show she was still listening. Once Tora was done Kelsie stood up and wrapped her in a hug ignoring her awkward shifting,

"You pulling stunts like this is why Kellina always says we are making her go prematurely grey. I could've lost you to some stupid thug, so you are going to stay still and grit your teeth until I am done hugging you!" Tora sighed but gave in as she wrapped her quaking little sister into her arms.

"Alright, alright I know I should be more careful. I'm sorry for worrying you." The two sister sat in their own little world giving and receiving comfort. It was a good time later when Kelsie finally released Tora from her hug, "I won't tell anyone, you're right about her putting you on house arrest. I'm glad you are making friends even though your way of finding them needs to be greatly improved. Maybe you can bring them home sometime? It'd be nice to meet them myself, not many can put up with your particular attitude well."

Tora bit her lip, trying to think of how to explain her way out of it. "Maybe later, I need to see for myself that they are all safe first though. They all seem okay but I won't trust them around you guys until I am completely sure." Kelsie nodded her acceptance, stretching her arms above her head while she yawned.

"Well I'm going to sleep I only woke up because of the noise. I know you won't listen to me but please think of dropping your hours back on at least one of your jobs? It isn't healthy for you to run off whatever amount of sleep you are getting. You must have dark bags under your eyes by now, I'm amazed that Mom hasn't commented on that more."

Tora scrubbed a hand down her face, "She probably assumes the same thing that everyone else who knows what happened back then. Nightmares. And to be fair they're right. I just don't keep trying to go to sleep after I wake up. If I'm going to be awake all hours of the night it may as well be on purpose and making money. You know that Mom has been having issues with money lately. She won't admit it but she has been stressing lately. Anna is having trouble keeping herself afloat, she sends what she can but wit her own apartment, food, and schooling there is only so much she can do. You and Vinaya are both still in school so you guys cant work which leaves me. I won't sleep anyway so I'll spend the time working and helping with rent."

Kelsie shot a sad look over her shoulder at her sister who was working herself to the bone without anyone knowing. She grabbed one last hug before tracing her way back out the way she came, grateful that her sister made sure to keep her room clean as to not have any tripping hazards. 'God knows that if it weren't for that her room would be one giant mess.'

Once Kelsie was safely out of her room and on her way to her own room Tora flopped back onto her bed, fully prepared to go back to sleep only to remember her mother mentioning how their landlady had some errands for her to do. With a sigh Tora forced her tired body up and went through the motions of making herself presentable,

'I can't stop doing the errands, that's what Mom thinks is cutting our rent right now. She doesn't need to know that the errands only cut a small amount off and my jobs pay for the rest that she can't cover.' With that thought Tora made herself put on a neutral face and walk out the door, keys in hand to run errands before her next job.

Anamarie Adeline Xabat

Age: 21  
Physical Description: Tall, Well built, toned, blonde, blue eyes, and short hair  
Personality: Serious, has difficulty relaxing, responsible,

SalvaTora Achor Xabat  
Age: 20  
Physical Description: Red hair, Ice Blue or silver eyes, on the short side, average build  
Personality: Laid Back, Smart but acts stupid, fiercely protective

Vinaya Chastity Xabat  
Age: 18  
Physical Description: Brown short hair, glasses, Amber eyes, flat chest, short.  
Personality: Shy, anxious, meek

Kelsie (Undecided) Xabat  
Age: 17  
Physical Description: Black hair that looks dark blue under light, milky white eyes due to blindness generally covered by sunglasses, medium height, chubby.  
Personality: Fun Loving, Joker, Light hearted

Kellina Abra Xabat  
Age: Old  
Physical Description: Long grey hair, duel braids down back, small statured short lady.  
Personality: Nurturing, Caring, Motherly


	5. Interrogations and Confrontations

Hello guys this is BlackArtWhiteVoice coming at you with a long awaited chapter. Please don't kill me for not updating in so long! Truth be told I was worried people werent really interested in this story and was leaning toward only working on my other ones but a review kicked my butt into gear again. Anyway hope you like it, you get to learn a bit more about her sisters and have some family bonding!

Tora came in from errands feeling her knee burning in protest of the past hours activity, 'Who thought it was a good idea to have space under a house? Crawling under there to get that lady's cat was a pain! Not to mention all the spiders.'

She shuddered at the thought, mind made up Tora began walking toward the shower set on washing off anything that she might have picked up on her little rescue trip. Tora changed directions to her room when she remembered that she needed a change of clothes first, she was never going to repeat the towel incident as long as she could help it.

Unfortunately she was cut off on her mission by Kelsie who was sitting outside of Tora's room, obviously waiting for her. Muffling a groan Tora inquired, "What's up Kelsie? I just got back from the landlady's errands and I really need a shower so can we do this quickly or after I'm done?" Kelsie smiled at her sister's plight as Tora dragged her inside the room to her bed.

"Don't worry it won't take long. I just noticed that yesterday and today your gate sounds off when you walked, is your knee okay? I know that you said it acted up yesterday but it seems to be acting up a lot more lately."

Tora sighed in exasperation, "Yes for the final time my knee is okay. The reason it's been acting up more is because I keep knocking it into things or pulling the muscles by running around. Kel you need to stop worrying over it, nothing can be done for it. You know that."

Kelsie grimaced "I know that but it doesn't stop me from worrying, you have always been there for me which means I'll always be there for you so you may as well get used to it. I'm not changing that ever, you need someone in your corner and that's going to be at least me if not Kellina."

Tora chuckled at her sisters determined face, "Alright, I get the point. No need to get all fired up over an old injury. I know you have my back, you always have and in all seriousness Thank you. There's been lots of times that if you hadn't I would've come out of it in much worse condition."

Kelsie grabbed her hand and tugged her into a hug. "You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to hug you. Getting you to admit when you need help is like pulling teeth, especially recently. You do realize I want you to come to me when you have an issue right? I know that I can't really do anything about it but-"

Tora cut her off immediately before she could get self deprecating. "Don't you dare finish that statement. Me not bringing my problems to you has nothing to do with your disability. I just don't want to pile more on you than you already have."

Kelsie pulled back from their hug to lightly shake Tora by her shoulders in frustration. "Don't you get it, you dumb-dumb? You obviously being worried or stressed over something becomes my problem whether you tell me or not. You not telling me just makes it worse because then I don't know what is wrong!"

Tora gently gripped Kelsie's hands to stop her shaking and responded, "Okay, calm down you little spit fire. Jeez what's gotten into you today, it's not often that you are this serious not to mention shaking me, although you weren't shaking me hard."

Tora knew she had said the wrong thing when Kelsie's eyes got misty, before she could scramble to apologize Kelsie cut her off. "That is what I mean, right there! You deflect the conversation when it's something you don't want to talk about. You use to do it with everyone which I accepted because you didn't do it with me! Lately something has been bothering you but you refuse to come to me about it. Salvatora please, tell me what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me nothing is because that is an obvious lie. We have never lied to one another before now so please don't start now."

Seeing her sister in distress Tora scrubbed a hand down her face before hesitantly spilling what had been bothering her, "You're right, and I'm sorry. Lately the nightmares have increased a lot. Instead of having one a week it's up to one every two or three days if I'm lucky. I can't get back to sleep after one so once I'm awake I'm paranoid until I can shake off the after affects. That's why I got the second job, it keeps me occupied and keeps me focused on the now and not the past. I didn't tell you because I know that you have been having problems with nightmares as well, I didn't want you to stop what little sleep you are getting to stay awake with me. And don't tell me you wouldn't do that, you have done that before!"

Kelsie closed her mouth on her objection before reluctantly nodded her agreement. She had on multiple occasions forgon sleep to stay up with her insomniac sister to comfort her. They told Kellina they were having board game and movie nights but that was only part of it. Kelsie knew how Tora got when she was running on little sleep and twitchy from a nightmare and she didn't like leaving her alone to deal with it if she could help it.

"Maybe we should go back to sharing a room? It's not like I don't know about your jobs so you won't have to make excuses to me and before you start, Kellina can already tell that you have been slipping back into what you were before. Everyone can tell so it doesn't matter if we go back to rooming together, no one will think bad of you for it. If anything they'll probably be relieved that we are making steps to try to fix each other." Tora had opened her mouth to object only to have her argument shot down before it could even air itself.

She groaned "Was I really that obvious? I was trying not to worry anyone!" Kelsie chuckled "You can't hide it from us Tora. We're family and that means we all watch out for each other and that includes you. You can't hide your problems anymore, we'll see them and badger you into spilling."

Tora gave a small smile, "Yeah even years later I'm still not use to that. Having a family and everything that goes with it. Do you think I'll ever be use to it?" Kelsie squeezed her hand, "I think so, after all you adjusted to me being with you even if it did take a while. This isn't just one person though, this is three more so it makes sense it would take longer for you to readjust this time around."

She gave her a few minutes to let that sink in before pushing a little more, "So what do you say? After you get your shower or after dinner we shift all my stuff into your room? It'd probably do both of us good to get some more sleep." Tora acquiesced finally to her sisters puppy eyes, apparently the eyes don't have to be able to see to pull that look off. If anything it just made them more potent.

"Put the Bambi eyes away. No need to resort to your secret weapon, I was going to say yes anyway. After my shower we'll do that okay?" Kelsie grinned widely in answer, turning to leave only to be stopped by Tora grabbing her arm.

Tora hummed contemplatively before hesitantly asking, "Can I ask you something? It's another thing that has been bothering me but not nearly as long. In fact it only started bugging me this morning." Kelsie eagerly nodded her to continue keeping her hand in a tight grip to offer comfort...and to stop escape knowing her.

"It's about that guy that saved me yesterday, his name is Donatello. He bandaged my head, put ice on my knee, and carried me when my knee gave out twice yesterday." Here Tora hesitated, not sure if she wanted to continue. Kelsie was having none of that, "You can't stop there you have me curious now, you never let strangers touch you unless you are dying or near death!"

Tora nodded and continued,"Exactly my point! Usually if anyone so much as brushes against me it makes my skin crawl as if there are hundred of ants all over me and under my skin. But the few times Donatello touched me that didn't happen. There was no crawling feeling or the feeling that I needed to jump out of my skin and scrub myself down in the shower. And as the cherry on top of this sundae I didn't even notice the difference until this morning when I was out doing errands. Someone knocked into me on the way home, making my skin itch like always but then I realised that he didn't cause the same reaction. I don't even know if it gave any reaction at all!"

Kelsie looked both perplexed and hopeful. "Maybe you're getting better? I mean it was a few years ago now. It's possible that you are getting better about people." Tora hissed in frustration, "I thought about that but then why is it only him? Why isnt is any other people? Heck I still get it every now and then from Mom, Anna and Vi! Why is it that some stranger doesn't set it off?"

Tora shrugged, "I got nothing Tora. I wish I had the answer for you but I don't. Maybe you should take it as a sign, get to know him better! You need to make friends sis, friends that weren't adopted and living in the same house as you."

Tora nodded "I know, I have his number so I can text him and set up another day to meet up. Do you really think it's a good idea though? He is scary smart so it's only a matter of time before he starts asking questions that I don't want to answer, probably never will be ready to answer."

Kelsie jumped to answer before her doubts could ruin it before it started, "So? If he asks something that you don't want to answer then tell him that. From what you've told me so far of him he sounds like the type to back off without needing to be pushed. Get to know him Tora, worst case he is a creep, we call Anna in and she gets to beat up a stalker for you. At least then you can say you tried. Besides it would make Mom happy to know that you are trying to make friends. She might even stop hovering a little."

If Tora wasn't already sold on the idea then her last sentenced would have done it. "Alright, you're right as always. I'll set it up to meet him sometime in the next few days. Now can I take a shower now? My skin still feels itchy and it's not all from the cobwebs."

Kelsie laughed and stood to leave, "I'll leave you be now. Whenever you do set it up make sure to tell me how it goes when you get home! Come and get me once you're ready to start moving everything." And with that she left the room feeling much better about her sisters mental and physical well being.

It was much later into the night that Tora found herself sitting on her bed which was not side by side with her sisters. Taking a deep breath she texted Donnie. 'It's now or never, I cant keep putting it off.'

T: Hey, are you awake?

Tora settled back prepared to wait since it was late he might not even be awake. Only to be surprised when a reply came almost instantly.

D: Yup, I'm usually awake until dawn or at least midnight.

She snorted, 'Well, well it looks like I'm not the only one who stays up late but I'm guessing his is more from an inventing binge.'

T: Good to know I'm not the only night owl.

D: Yup, feel free to text at any hour. If I'm awake and not training I'll answer.

Tora chuckled as she debated telling him just what kind of crazy hours she keeps before shaking her head. Better to just stick to messaging him before midnight.

T: I'll keep that in mind. So what day do you think will be best to plan my next visit on?

There was a few minutes where Tora guessed that he went and asked Splinter before he answered.

D: Does tomorrow work for you or is that too last minute? I can pick you up from any manhole cover as long as you tell me which street its on and it's away from public places. You'll have to wear a blindfold though, it was sensie's only stipulation.

Tora nodded, that made sense. Until she proved that she was trustworthy then she would happily wear a blindfold to and from their home.

T: That's fine, I completely understand. I would do the same if I was him, if not more. I'm just glad to be able to get to keep coming over.

There was a few minutes of wait before his response popped up.

D: I'm glad too. I never expected him to go along with it so easily. He must like you or at least sense that you're no threat.

Tora couldn't stop the snort from escaping, 'Well sorry to break it to you but his radar is broken.' Before she could reply Kelsie came in freshly showered and plopped on her bed. "What's the snort for? Last I checked you aren't a horse."

Tora driely laughed, "Ha ha very funny. Donatello was just telling me how his father seems to believe that I'm not threat. I just found it funny considering how much that isn't true." Kelsie scooted over to lean against Tora's side before scolding her, "His radar isn't wrong. The only time you are a threat is when something has made it necessary for you to be one. Any other time you are a teddy bear."

Tora looked at her mildly offended, "Excuse you, I am not a teddy bear!" Kelsie giggled, "Right my bad you're a sarcastic, foul mouthed teddy bear that has the nasty habit of biting. Is that better?" Tora begrudgingly accepted and went back to texting before Don thinks she fell asleep.

T: Sorry my sister just came in, if I ignore her then she will start jumping on my bed until I pay attention.

D: Sounds like Mikey. Is that the sister you said would get along with him should they ever meet?

T: The very one. Although lately she has been considerably more subdued. I'll bug her about it later.

D: Mike never really slows down. He's like a kid after eating five pounds of sugar all the time.

T: Yeah she had that phase but thankfully grew out of it. As is she sort of traded her extra energy in for being more touchy feely. Perfect example, she is currently leaned against my side and slowly invading my lap. She thinks I don't notice but I would like to think I notice when someone is migrating into my lap.

Tora looked down at her sister and said, "Really? What are you a cat?" Kelsie grinned up at her like the cat who got the canary, letting out a joking Meow before cuddling deeper into Toras lap. Tora rolled her eyes but left her there, not worth the fight it would take to move her.

D: Yeah she would definitely get along with Mikey then. Fair warning whenever he meets you and if he meets your sisters he will probably flirt like crazy. I'll try to rein him in but there isn't much I can do, it's a big part of his personality.

Tora grimaced at the thought of being flirted with but mentally shrugged. 'If the turtle wants to flirt then let him, as long as he knows not to touch then I don't care. Besides getting flirted with might bump up Kelsie and Vinaya's confidence.'

T: That's fine, as long as he knows that No means no. My sisters could use a confidence boost and being flirted with may just do that.

D: Well I'm glad that his flirting might come to be useful, and no worries about the no means no. Sensei raised all of us to respect our elders and women although we never expected to need to follow through with the latter one.

T: Well I'm glad he did. It's terrifying how few people now actually have manners or the basic respect for women. I could tell you horror stories about boys from highschool that would probably have you guys jumping to defend my honor.

D: I am both intrigued and worried.

T: You asked for it, one of the worst was this one guy named Trent…

And so the night continued, Tora telling him stories of the hormone driven idiots in highschool while Kelsie napped in her lap and Donnie balking at their audacity, while being disgusted by their attitudes.

They eventually both called it a night after it hit two. Tora being very grateful that she didn't have to work tomorrow due to some national holiday. She glanced down at her peacefully sleeping sister Tora wiggled carefully until she was laying down next to her where she slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

And that is the end to this long awaited chapter. Sorry for the wait and please remember to comment with your opinions or questions.


	6. Questions and Answers

Hey guys! BlackArtWhiteVoice here with another chapter! I know, two in one week?! Well I am on a good writing binge. On a different note I would appreciate it if you would review with your opinions or ideas and hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Tora woke the next morning she could tell that something was going to happen today. The tense feeling that all was not right in the house settled in her stomach like a sack of bricks even as she tried to reason with herself, 'It could be that I'm nervous. After all it's not every day that I go to visit a potential friend and thats without them being mutant turtles.' Even as she thought that she knew it wasn't what was causing the feeling. Giving up on sleep with a mournful glance to her bed, Tora forced her body to get up out of the tangle of sheets. Judging by how cold Kelsei's sheets were she had probably been awake for at least a few hours. 'Not surprising, she's an early bird and always has been.' Tora went about doing her morning ritual, as she did she thought on Kelsie's odd behavior over the last few weeks. 'She's been almost sollem lately, sedate or calm is normal but this is not. Something is bugging her, but what could it be?' Tora was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the object of her worries was currently walking straight toward her until they physically collided sending them both to the floor.

"Crap, sorry about that Kel. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Tora gently grabbed ahold of Kelsie's elbow and hefted her up, dusting her off while checking for bruises. "You can stop scanning me you worry wart, I'm not made of glass you know?" Tora stopped her checking to glance at the amused face of Kelsie before accepting that she wasn't injured. "If you're allowed to be worried about me then vice versa applies as well." Tora's mind drifted toward the thought process she had been lost in that caused her to crash in the first place. Seeing Kelsie about to walk away she lurched forward and grabbed her hand, "Hey can I talk to you? In private?" Kelsie seemed shocked at her request before responding, "Of course you can. Let's just go back to our room." With that Kelsie dragged Tora back to the room where the door was promptly shut for their discussion.

'I'm shocked that Tora is actually bringing her concerns to me, not that I'm not happy I mean that is what I wanted. I'm just shocked that she is actually doing it…' Kelsie was broken from her thoughts when Tora began speaking. "You've been acting weird lately and I know that it's not all because of worry for me so spill. You grilled me yesterday so now it's my turn to hold an intervention." Kelsie was impressed that her sister had noticed, 'I shouldn't be surprised, she's known me forever so if anyone would notice it would be her.' Taking a breath Kelsie began, not sure how much she wanted to tell knowing her sister she would feel guilty and immediately push herself out of her comfort zone so Kelsie could do what she wanted, which sometimes is okay but not for something like this. "It's nothing big, school offered to send me and Vinaya on a trip to Kentucky to see the American Printing House for the Blind as well as a museum that has a section that is made for blind people to touch the artifacts. The teacher recommended me and Vi because of our grades." Tora was confused and was quick to express it, "Okay I don't get it, that's a great thing so why aren't you guys jumping on it? I mean you love museums and always want to 'see' things your way so why not go with Vi? That sounds right up Vi's alley too so what's the problem?" Kelsie shook her head not shocked that Tora didn't see why she couldn't go, "We have to have a chaperone. They said it can't be a sibling, it has to be a parent." Tora nodded to show she understood before realising what she did and hummed to show she was listening, "Kellina can't get the time off right? Dang I'm sorry to hear that. That's a bogus rule, only being able to go with a parent!" Kelsie interrupted what would have been a truly impressive rant, "No she could and it wouldn't be a big deal. The problem is that since Anna lives in her own apartment that would leave you here alone. Not to mention you and I haven't been separated since the incident. I don't think I could handle being away from you for the week the trip lasts and even if I felt confident that I could what with you having more nightmares it wouldn't be right for me to leave and you to be all alone here while we are gone!" Tora was frozen stiff while trying to compute everything she was told, 'This is something that she has wanted to see since she became blind and she won't go because she doesn't want me to be alone? No, not happening. This would be good for not just her but for Vinaya as well, they both need to get out more and what with each of their disabilities they never go out. I refuse to be the reason that they don't get the opportunity. As for not wanting to be separated… it might be a good thing for both of us. We need to learn to be able to function without one another.' Mind made up Tora grabbed Kelsie's hands and made sure she was focused on what she was going to say next. "Kelsie Camilla Xabat, don't you dare turn down this opportunity out of fear! You've been drooling over the thought of this trip for years, you are not refusing because you are afraid and you're especially not going to refuse because of me! I'm a big girl, I can handle being on my own for a week." Seeing Kelsie about to open her mouth to protest Tora cut her off, "If it will make you go then I will give you hourly updates on how I'm doing, make sure that I eat three healthy meals a day while you're gone, and I'll even call you once in the morning and once at night. Kel we need this, you need this. We can't live connected at the hip, we'll never heal that way no matter how much I'd prefer it. We'll share a room until my nightmares are back under control and if I have to see a therapist like Kellina wanted then I will! I refuse to be something that holds you back from doing what you want with your life." Tears streamed from Kelsie's eyes at her sister words, only this time Tora made no move to take them back. Tora opened her arms, knowing that her sister desperately needed a hug as she tugged her gently into her arms. 'To think for the past few weeks she's been forcing herself not to accept her dream trip just because I'm having issues. I'm the older sister Damn it! I can survive for a week! Besides we are only one call away, I won't let how broken I am mess this up for her.' The thought of her sister's past month of pain and hurting made Tora's stomach sour and her decision solidify. "I understand that you don't want to leave me alone and you will never understand how deep my gratitude is for you staying by my side through all of the hell we've been through. But this is something that you need to do for you. I can't be the reason you don't do this, it will kill me with guilt if you don't go because of how messed up I am. Do you understand?" Kelsie hiccuped against her sisters shoulder, "You're not messed up, don't say that. What happened back then was horrible, no one should ever go through what we did, but we did and we made it through. That doesn't make us messed up or broken it makes us survivors. We have a few quirks left over from it so what? After what we went through anyone would." Leaning away from Tora, Kelsie took a deep breath to steady her breathing, "If me not going will really make you that guilty then I'll go. But I'm holding you to that list of what you will do! I better get a call from you every morning and every night, you can send me pictures of you eating so I know you did and before you comment on how I'm blind I'll have Vi or Mom check them, and and-" Her sentence was broken by her sobbing again. Tora pulled her back into her shoulder, rubbing Kelsie's back until it died back down to hiccups. When she could speak again she continued, "I won't hold you to hourly updates but I do want one sometimes around lunch. I'll probably call you so much that you'll be sick of me by the end of it." Tora smiled sincerely at her amazingly caring sister, "That will never happen and you know it. I'll make sure to follow all of those instructions to a T. I'll even send pictures to show as proof although I'll send them to Mom's phone not yours. Now that is settled lets go tell Vinaya and Kellina that you will be accepting that trip yeah?" Kelsie straightened her back and nodded detemindly, not wasting an instant as she marched out the door dragging an unprotesting Tora behind her.

Kellina and Vinaya jumped when the kitchen door slammed open and a teary red faced Kelsie came in dragging Tora by the wrist behind her. Immediately Kellina was checking them over for injuries. Tora spoke up to cut off the babble of worried questions that was sure to follow, "We aren't hurt in any way shape or form mom. Kelsie here just has something she wants to tell you." Kellina reluctantly sat back down next to a bewildered and equally concerned Vinaya, both looking expectantly at Kelsie. Kelsie took a deep breath and pushed on, "Mom I want to accept the schools offer. Tora talked me into it, she said that she won't let me refuse because of her." Kellina was shocked, she had tried to tell Kelsie that Tora would want her to go but she would hear nothing of it. Apparently she had to hear it from Tora to allow herself to go. Glancing over at Vinaya Kellina could see that the petite brunette was practically glowing with excitement over going. 'I'm proud of Tora for pushing herself so they can enjoy a trip. In fact…' Kellina stepped forward and grasped Tora's shoulder and smiled proudly at her. "I'm proud of you two, it isn't easy to take yourself out of your comfort zone. This is a step in the right direction, if you need anything while we are gone Anna is here and-" Seeing the impending lecture Tora cut her off. "I already promised to give Kel updates on how I'm doing and if there is an issue, which there won't be, I'll get Anna." Kelsie decided to chime in at that moment, "Yeah mom, she promised to send me hourly updates if I wanted, calls before bed and in the morning, and she even promised that she would send pictures of herself eating three healthy meals to prove she ate!" Tora flushed bright red at having her softer side aired out like that, "Gee thanks for that brat." Kellina couldn't stop herself from grabbing both girls into a hug, squeezing them together whispering how proud she was of them. She opened one of her eyes to glance at Vinaya who was awkwardly shuffling off to the side. Smiling, Tora rolled her eyes affectionately and spoke out, "Well? Are you going to just leave it to her to crush the air out of our lungs or are you going to help her?" Tora pulled an arm free of the tangle of limbs and offered it to Vinaya who practically beamed as she accepted. 'This is definitely more touching than I'm used to but…' Tora glanced at her little families faces and how happy they all seemed. 'For this. For their happiness I'll live with it.' Tora squeezed them all tighter together, being careful not to squeeze too tight onto Vi, knowing that she didn't like tight holds. It was a few minutes later that they broke apart, Kellina went to call her work to schedule the days off and also the school to tell them that they accepted. Vinaya and Kelsie were excitedly chattering back and forth over how much fun they were going to have. 'The only thing that would make it better was if Anna was here…' The thought caused a slight souring in Tora's stomach. 'I understand that she has her own life now but I miss her being here to share these kind of minutes with all of us. She didn't even really get to know Vinaya before she left…' Vi noticed Tora's somber mood shift, she tried to break her out of it without drawing Kelsie's attention to it. "I'll make sure to take hundreds of pictures for you Tora! That way you can see everything that we do as if you were here! I'll get enough to make a whole new album by the time I'm done." Tora forced herself to focus on the present and smiled at her sisters, joining back in to the conversation as they continued chattering happily. 'Maybe while they're gone I'll call Anna, we haven't heard from her in a few months now. It worries me. Maybe I'll call and ask if she can come over to catch up or I could go visit her… She did say I was welcome whenever.' Tora watched two of her sisters talk and began plotting out how she would drag the missing piece of her little family back into the picture.

Tora paced her room, trying to force down her panic that was boiling in her chest. 'At least now I know why I felt that way this morning.' She was glad that she learned about the trip in time to convince Kelsie to go but that still left Tora with her own demons to face. Forcing herself to take deep breaths Tora counted her heart beats in an attempt to keep herself calm. She could feel an attack just on the edge of her mind and no matter how much she breathed or distracted herself it was still there, just waiting for the opportunity to pounce. 'It's about time that I dealt with this. I cant keep relying on Kelsie to help me through it all the time, she has a life of her own and she deserves to live it how she wants without worrying about me all the time.'

Her stomach rolled like a raging ocean in a storm as her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. Tora desperately tried to head the panic off before it could get any worse. 'I'm home and there is nothing wrong. There's no reason to panic. I'm fine and so is everyone else. In a few hours I'm going with Donnie to his home and I'm going to meet his brothers. I will not act like some basket case in front of them.' Slowly she managed to fight the blind panic back into the recess of her mind. She could still feel it but it wasn't crushing her like before, now it was just an irritating pressure against the back of her head. Just as she finished with the last of her breathing exercises Kelsie practically pranced into the room to start packing. "Thank you for convincing me to go Tora! I'm so excited and I'm going to have so much fun with Vi and Mom, I can't wait!" If there was any doubt in Tora's mind about her decision it promptly flew out the window. 'This is how Kelsie is suppose to act not sad because she can't do what she wants without leaving me. My discomfort and panic can screw right off. My sisters and their happiness are more important to me.' Kelsie suddenly stopped packing and turned to Tora, as if with a sixth sense asked, "Tora are you okay? Something doesn't seem right…" Tora quickly reassured her before she could start having doubts about leaving, "No nothing is wrong, I'm just mentally preparing for you leaving. Before you start I will be fine, you're not the only person who is nervous about be separated. I'll get over it once the first day of your trip is over and you call me saying how much fun you are having." Kelsie bit her lip not sure if she should take her sisters word for it or not. "Promise that if you have an attack or something you will call. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll find a bathroom if I have to. I'll talk to you until you're calm again." Tora had to fight back tears at how touched she was to have such a caring sister. She didnt even try to fight back her smile though, some of the panic abated knowing that she could call at anytime to talk to her. "I promise that if I need to I will call, I'll probably have at least one attack but it's normal. You know that it's normal whenever we are doing something that i'm not use to. It's good for me to expand my boundaries. Besides this is a chance to prove to myself that what happened in the past has no hold on me now. I can beat this Kelsie, I just need to show myself that I can." Any doubt Kelsie had vanished, "I'm glad that you are doing this and you're right. You can and will beat this, nothing keeps you down unless you allow it!." Tora felt instantly better with her sisters encouragement, holding her head up high Tora knew that she could do this. It will be hard but anything that's worth it is. With that Tora got up to help her sister finish packing, she learned years ago that if Tora didn't check her bag before she left then she would always forget something important. Sure enough within minutes of cataloguing what she had in the bag Tora pointed out three items that Kelsie forgot, causing her to panic momentarily while she scrambled to find them in time. Tora chuckled before glancing at the clock, seeing that it was time to meet up with Don she called out for Kelsie, "I'm heading out. I'll be back late. Talk to you later, Love you !" As she walked out the door Tora heard the answering 'I love you!' echo from three different directions of the house causing a smile to curl one sided of her mouth.

Tora shifted awkwardly as she waited by the manhole cover for Don to show up. 'I really don't like being out this late but it can't be helped. If the only time I can hang out with them is at night then that's when I'll be out here.' She wasn't waiting for long before the cover shifted, causing her to move back until she was sure it was Don. She relaxed once she heard a familiar voice call out "Tora? Are you there?" Tora rushed forward, peaking her head over to see Donnie directly under her, ready to help her down into the sewer. "Yeah, sorry I just wanted to make sure it was you before climbing down into the creepy manhole cover." Don chuckled at her statement, "Makes sense, it's always good to be careful with your safety." As he spoke he offered his hand for her to use to climb down. Tora hesitated a brief moment before taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the itchy or crawly feeling only to feel nothing but his hand a he gently lowered her. She didn't get long to dwell on her bodies confusing reactions before her foot slipped as she climbed causing her to let out a quiet yelp as she fell. Closing her eyes Tora waited to be drenched in extremely foul smelling liquid only to open her eyes when she was instead caught by warm arms. "Are you okay? You almost had a nasty spill...Quite literally." Tora opened her eyes completely at Donnie's voice so close to her only to find his face inches from her own, he had lunged to catch her and in doing so had both his arms wrapped around her and was leaning over her to check if she was okay. For the first time in longer than she could remember Tora felt something other than unsettled at someone elses touch. If she had to name it she would have to call it an almost...bubbly feeling. 'Note to self, talk to Kelsie about that later.' Remembering that he asked her a question Tora raced to answer to wipe the concerned look off of Don's face. "'I'm fine. Thank you for catching me as swiftly as you did, are you sure you don't want me to call you my knight in turtle shell? Because you are really filling that role." Don felt his face flame at the mention of her attempted nickname from before, "I didn't really do anything special, I couldn't just watch you fall when I could easily help. That doesn't make me a knight it makes me courteous. The males that you dealt with in school could learn a thing or two." Seeing the now disgruntled look on his face Tora couldn't help but burst out laughing at his face, "Yeah they could've learned a lot from you but unfortunately for the next generation Chivalry died with the last generation. It's only hope at revival are you and your brothers so the above world stands no chance." Don set her down carefully before replying. "I'm sure that there are some guys up there that still have it, you just haven't met them yet." Tora snorted as they began walking after being blindfolded. "I don't really want to try to find them, I'm quite happy with my knight and as long as all goes well with meeting your brothers then I will be surrounded by men that know what Chivalry is whenever I need the reminder that chivalry isn't dead yet." Don felt that odd warmth curling in his chest again as he was once again referred to as her knight. He wasn't sure he could open his mouth without embarrassing himself so he chose to remain silent for his pride's sake. The trek back to the lair was made in a comfortable silence.

Once the duo made it to the lair and the blindfold had been removed Tora was stopped before she could take one step by a blur of green and a flash of orange. The next thing she knew the blur had picked her up and was shooting off questions in her ear at a million miles an hour. Tora felt her breathing pick up and her stomach curl as she was not only restrained off the ground , but getting plowed by a parade of sound in her ears. Just as she was sure she was going to either puke or pass out she heard other voices besides her captors. All of them seemed to have a sharp note to them, it reminded her of Anna's voice when she was set on scolding her within an inch of her life. Before Tora could try to decipher what the many voices were saying she was suddenly dropped back to the ground where she proceeded to take deep lungfuls of air to drown the rising panic. When she came back to herself she could feel a hand gently stroking up her spine, a soothing voice telling her to breath deeply while apologizing frantically, and when she glanced up from her knees she could see that the previous orange and green blur was now in a headlock. Courtesy of an extremely muscular turtle who wore a red bandana around his face and had a pair of sais on his belt, he looked thunderous but remained silent as another turtle stood off to the other side of the orange one. This turtle was adorned in blue and had two swords strapped to his back, he also seemed to have taken up the mantle of scolding the orange one for trying to suffocate their hesitant guest. Tora took all of this in within seconds before glancing to her side to see Donatello looking as if he was in between having a stroke from worry and jumping up to start scolding his brother as well. 'It's cute that he's so worried, even if this is definitely not how I wanted my first impression to go for meeting his brothers. There's nothing to do now but push on and hope for the best.' With one final deep breath to steady herself Tora stood on slightly shaky legs and addressed the brothers as a whole. "So I'm going to make a wild guess here and say the orange one who tried to smother me just now is Michelangelo?" The boys all froze except for the orange one who quickly pulled himself from his brothers hold, receiving an irritated growl in return, before prancing up to her. "You would be correct, I am the Mikester. That's my name don't wear it out or on second thought please do. Hearing my name from your lovely lips would be worth wearing it out." Tora had to fight back the urge to either laugh in the poor turtles face or start uncontrollably twitching her eye brow. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the red one looking like he was going to plow his brother into the ground to shut him up so she spoke quickly just in case he decided to go through with that. "Don told me you would be an incorrigible flirt, I should've expected that. In the future would you please not pick me up so suddenly though? I don't do too well with suddenly being three feet off the ground." Mikey, unknowing or uncaring about the danger at his back, happy responded. "Aw he talks about me to you! I knew he loved me under that shell, and no problem babe! I'll make sure to warn you next time I give you a turtle hug!" Tora didn't even have the time to chuckle before Mikey was tackled by a red blur and pinned with red sitting on top of his shell. "Geez did sensei teach you nothing or were you just not listening? You don't pick up girls like that, it's creepy. You're lucky she didn't scream bloody murder at you, I would've done much worse than that." From what Tora could tell he had a thick accent and seemed the most rough out of them all. Taking another guess she spoke,"Thank you for that, I wasn't completely sure how to handle him and generally I don't scream but I do fight so you might want to take your brothers advice on that Michelangelo. Anyway, I'm glad to make your acquaintance. Am I guessing right by saying that you are Raphael?" The now dubbed Raphael nodded, "Yeah that's me. What has brainiac been gossiping about us or something?" Seeing the slight glare in his eyes Tora knew that he was going to be the most suspicious of all of them. 'Well I'm glad I know, it's easier to prove myself if I know who is going to be the hardest on me.' Tora decided to answer him though, no reason to give him any extra reason to not like her, "Not gossiping per say, more telling me names that way I have a headstart on hopefully remembering them. I'm horrible with names but yours all seem to be unique enough that it shouldn't take me too long. I'll apologize ahead of time though, I will undoubtedly get them wrong a few times. " After examining her for a few seconds Raph seemed to ease back a little on his tense stance, "So long as you're not doing it on purpose or making up obnoxious nicknames like the idiot under me then it's fine. If you have to call me by a nickname it's Raph." Tora nodded her acceptance while mentally repeating it in the hopes that she wouldn't forget in the next hour. With two of the introductions down she turned to the last turtle. "Which leaves you as Leonardo right?" The blue turtle seemed to be hesitant to include himself into the conversation but he reluctantly walked over. "Yes, that's me and depending on what Don has told you it may or may not be true so take it for a grain of salt until you actually see it or get it confirmed." Tora chuckled at his immediate defence to imagined slights from his brother but before she could tell him that no such thing was said Don interrupted her. "Really you guys? She's been here less than five minutes and has already been tackled,flirted at, almost suffocated by Mikey, and interrogated and that's all before she has even gotten to sit down! Can we move this to the tv room or somewhere that we can all get comfortable?" Leo agreed silently by helping Raph pick up Mikey, each brother grabbing an arm and dragging him out of the room with his loud complaints bouncing off the walls of the lair back to Tora and Don. Don for his part was horrified that her meeting his brothers had already turned into a disaster. He had figured it would be but not right off the bat! Seeing that he looked like he was about to implode although from embarrassment or anger Tora wasn't sure she distracted him, "Huh you were dead on with describing your brothers. I could tell who they were without needing to resort to their colors. Then again Michelangelo made it pretty easy by flirting and Raph seemed to exude the roughest air of all of you so I'm not sure if that counts…" Don released his irritation with a sigh, "That's not the point, I specifically told Mikey not to crowd you and what's the first thing he does? Pick you up and try to squeeze all the air out of you. I love my brothers but sometimes they frustrate me greatly." Tora snorted as she moved forward on steadier legs, she saw Don shift to offer his arm but pull back not sure if she wanted help. "Trust me I get it, there are many a day where I can't decide if I want to hug my sisters or strangle them." As she spoke Tora, after a second of debate, reached for Don's arm that he had retracted and settled her hand in the crook up his elbow. She did this nonchalantly as if it wasn't the first touch in years that hadn't set off a highly unsettling feeling in her skin. Don for his part was fighting not to draw attention to the mild panic he was feeling that she had grabbed his arm. 'I didn't think she would grab my arm! I mean she looked like she might need help moving a bit but I'm not stupid! I saw how she flinched back from master Splinter and Mikey, she doesn't like touch for some reason and just having Mike try to hug the life out of her probably made that a lot worse. And yet she still grabbed my arm… I'm so confused.' As Don tried to understand why Tora reacted the way she did he realized something that he had overlooked the last time she had visited. Before he could think better of it he blurted out, "You're wearing gloves?" Only to mentally smack himself for how that sounded. At the shocked look on Tora's face he quickly tried to recover from his fumble, "Not that it's a bad thing, they look nice on you! I just noticed that last time you were here you also wore gloves and I blurted it out without meaning to." Both Tora and Don froze when they heard the laughing coming from the other room, his brothers had obviously heard his fumble, 'Great! They're going to tease me relentlessly now. Really Donnie? You're wearing gloves?' As Don flushed from embarrassment Tora frowned at the sight of his downtrodden face. 'He said that they like to tease him and from what I've seen that is definitely true… Maybe I can help him feel better? It was just a slip up its not like it was some big thing.' Tora cleared her throat and dragged up every ounce of tact she had in her body while praying she didn't say the wrong thing this time. "It's fine, you're right although I wore my full gloves last time because they are safer to ride my motorcycle with, today I have my fingerless since I didn't have to ride here." Tora crossed her fingers and hoped that he didn't ask why she wore gloves when she didn't need them, hoping he wrote it off as a fashion thing only to have her hopes dashed. "Feel free not to answer but why do you wear gloves?" Tora sighed internally, 'I should've known that he would ask when I said that. It's not like it's a big thing but I'm not sure how he will react…' Saking herself off Tora answered, "I wear them because my hands are extremely sensitive, temperature, texture you name it and they're sensitive to it. It's really frustrating when I'm out and about and my hands start to hurt from cold." Don nodded his understanding, "Thanks for telling me, do you know why they are like that? Maybe I can make something to help? Your gloves look like they're on their last life." And so the discussion turned to her hands as they walked into the tv room to hopefully relax and get to know all of the brothers.

Thankfully the day seemed to be going better than the start, they had put in a movie and were all watching it when Splinter walked in. After the round of greetings from his sons he moved to greet Tora. "Hello child, it is good to see you again in good health." Only for Splinter's face to scrunch in concern for a minute before he asked worriedly, "Are you alright? I sense that you are deeply unsettled." The attention swung to Tora who was greatly uncomfortable in the spotlight. "It's nothing major, just a light scare when I first showed up, I'll get over it soon." Splinter's frown deepened, "Forgive me if I am pushing but it seems to be more than that, although I will be having words with Michelangelo at a later time. Is something happening in your home?" Tora felt amazed that he could tell that, she had thought she had hid it well. "Ah you could say that, but it's really nothing major." Seeing the expectant faces looking at her she reluctantly went on, "My sisters are going on a school trip and my mother is going with them as a chaperone. I'm going to be home alone for a week, it's been awhile since I've been alone so I guess I'm a little uneasy. I told you it wasn't anything major." Splinter nodded sagely as the brothers all glanced between each other. They had been together for so long that they couldn't imagine not having all of them there. Splinter spoke before they could begin firing off questions at the poor girl who was obviously uncomfortable, "There is nothing to be ashamed of with being uneasy, especially in this city. If you believe that there is a threat then text Donatello and as long as it is safe for him then I shall send him to retrieve you." Tora was shocked that he would go so far just because she was uncomfortable, "Thank you but it probably won't be necessary, I'm just paranoid that's all." Leo spoke up to his brothers surprise, "Why are you being left behind? Couldn't you just go as well? It seems unfair that you are left alone while they all are gone." Tora could tell that Leo was hesitant to put his input for fear of overstepping so she rushed to reassure him. "Well at first my sister, Kelsie, didn't want to go because she didn't want me to be alone. She's been down lately because of it, the place they are going is somewhere that she has wanted to see for years. If it were you would you let your brothers stay behind just because they are worried about you?" Leo seemed to think about it before shaking his head, "I wouldn't let them stay behind from something they want to see. I would push my discomfort down and make sure that they went." Tora smiled at him, "Exactly, I refuse to be the reason she doesn't go out and have some fun. Besides, I do have one older sister that I can go to if I need to although it won't come to that." Here Don interjected, "What? I thought you said you had two sisters that live with you and your mom?" Tora nodded, "That is correct, but I also have an older sister who has her own apartment a few blocks away. I haven't heard from her in a few months though...I'm starting to get worried to be honest." The brothers all shifted uncomfortably at the thought of having no contact for a month. Sure having some space might be nice but not with no contact and definitely not for a month. Even Raph, though he would never admit it, didn't like the idea of not contacting any of his brothers for more than a few days. 'What kind of sister would just move away and not contact her siblings again?' Even as he thought it it reminded him of his constantly saying how he would leave one day and never come back. It made Raph's stomach sour at the comparison. Seeing the new grey mood Tora tried to lighten it up, "Hey you guys, it's fine. This will be a good opportunity to go talk to her and catch up. Besides I'm a big girl, I can survive a week on my own." The boys could all tell that her sister's radio silence didn't just worry her, it also hurt her but she was forcing a smile through it. Seeing that hurt made both Mike and Don speak up to try to help, "Hey, why don't we have a sleepover?!" "Maybe we could come visit you to keep you company during the day?" No sooner did they ask Raph and Leo immediately puffed up getting ready to argue it out. They both felt anger start to bubble at Tora, they thought that she was putting their brothers in danger needlessly. However before they could voice their thoughts they were shocked when Tora herself denied Don and Mike. "Are you guys crazy!? Don you can't go out in the daytime you know that! And Mikey that is way too dangerous for you guys, what if someone were to walk in on you? Please guys, don't get me wrong. I'm thankful that you want to keep me company but I can't let you guys risk your safety like that!" Both Don and Mikey deflated but nodded showing that they understood her point. Meanwhile, Raphael and Leonardo were calming down, both glad that Tora had talked sense into their brothers before they did something stupid. She was thinking about their safety above her worries and both boys could appreciate that, not to mention that she didn't scream or hurt Mikey when he picked her up like he did earlier. So far Raphael and Leonardo were still cautious of Tora but from what they've seen so far she was a genuinely caring person who wanted to be their friend. It would be a while longer before they trusted her but she was definitely on the right track.

Seeing the worried eyes on Don and Mikey made Tora's resolve crumble a bit, before she could give in she quickly turned to the older two and begged them with her eyes to speak up as well. Receiving her message they nodded, agreeing with her point and vocally backing her. "Listen guys, she's right and while I understand your worry over leaving her alone that doesn't mean that we should be careless with our own safety. Okay?" Leo really did understand where they were coming from, he himself did not like the idea of her being alone in the city but he needed to watch over his family first and foremost. Raph only crossed his arms and nodded to show his support of Leo's decision, he would never say it out loud but he didn't really feel like it was a good idea to leave a defenceless girl alone for a week in New York City. Mikey whined,"Oh come on! You got both of them to agree with you? How did you do that?!" Don stepped in then to stop their brothers whining, "No Mikey, they're right. It would be foolish to go in the day. We have to be careful, maybe if sensei allows it we can have Tora over for dinner a few days so she won't get lonely. Besides she works two jobs so she is undoubtedly busy." Mikey pouted but turned to Splinter with begging eyes. "Please Master Splinter? Can she come over for dinner?" Splinter who had been silently listening to the conversation nodded his assent. "As long as she wishes to and isn't working then I see no problem with that." Mikey immediately jumped into the air and shouted happily, Don smiled as well glad that Tora wouldn't be alone for the week. Splinter addresses Tora once more, "If you feel threatened or if you believe yourself to be in danger call Donatello immediately. We will plan for him to go get you that night." Tora nodded, accepting that she now had two groups of people worrying for her safety. 'This is going to take some getting use to, now I have nine people wanting me to be careful. Hopefully none of them hover like mom does when she's worried.'

With that discussion out of the way the rest of the night went well, watching movies and playing games with the boys. Tora couldn't explain it but she felt safer now that they knew about her being home alone for the next week starting tomorrow. It wasn't often that someone or something could make her feel safe and yet here she sat feeling completely comfortable with five strangers. 'Maybe Kelsie was right. Maybe I'm getting better…'

Throughout the movie night Tora could've sworn that she felt eyes on her but every time she looked everyone was watching the tv. The feeling kept up until it was time to leave, Don stood preparing to take her only for both of them to receive a shock when Splinter ordered Don to stay behind and Raphael offered to take her. Tora hesitantly agreed, 'Was it his eyes that I kept feeling on me? I know that he is suspicious of me but would he attack me on the way back? Or does he just want to give me a you touch my family you die talk? If that's it I thought it would have been later…' Raphael impatiently nudged her toward the door so they could get underway, ignoring the growl that Don let lose when he nudged too hard and almost sent her sprawling. Tora waved over her shoulder at Don as she was rushed out of the lair. As they walked in silence Tora could practically cut the tension with a knife, not sure what to say if anything to lessen it. She didn't have to though because Raph spoke up causing her to jump slightly. "I don't trust you, lets get that out right now. You seem nice but you are obviously hiding something. And it looks like a very big something, and if that something hurts my family in any way I will pummel you into the ground with no hesitation. I don't care how pissed off Don and Mike will be, no one hurts my family. So Tora, how about you answer some questions?" Tora grimaced at his tone, she didn't disagree with what he was trying to do. And he wasn't wrong about the hiding bit, but his tone and his body language was bringing back all sorts of horrible memories that she would prefer to never think on again and being blindfolded through it was definitely not helping that. 'I'm so done with macho men and their irritating habit of puffing their chests out to seem intimidating.' With that thought Tora answered truthfully, "Depends on the questions there red, if it's something I'm comfortable answering then sure! But if it's something personal then I won't tell you and no amount of puffing your chest or beating your fists against it will change my mind. I've lived in fear of people who were, I'm sorry to say, considerably more intimidating than you." Raph felt both impressed that this little slip of a girl refused to back down and wary at her last statement. 'What the shell has she lived with that makes a over six foot turtle who is made of mostly muscle not look the least bit intimidating?' He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what kind of monster she was talking about but until she actually told him then he would assume nothing. From then on their walk was filled with questions, some Tora answered, some she refused to. Raphael could see when he hit a particularly painful memory, he would push just a little more and then leave it be. Standing by a manhole cover he made sure she got out safely, just as he was about to close it he heard her say, "Good night Raph. Make sure to get home safely." He didn't say anything back or show that he heard her, he started the trek home with a lot to think about. 'One thing is for sure, whatever it is that she is hiding it's big. You can't fake that kind of pain I saw in her eyes at whatever she was remembering, whatever happened to her must have been a cluster fuck of incredible proportion.' As he walked at a slower pace to give himself time to process what he learned a particular part of their conversation came back to him.

"Alright big guy, I understand why you're doing this. You have to protect your family. I get that, if anyone dared touch a hair on any of my sisters heads I'd go ballistic but can I request one thing?" At this point Raph had been wary, what could she possible ask of him after all, only to be surprised by what she said, "During my probationary period would it be possible that you not be a total ass to me? I'd like to be your friend, all of your friend, I have enough enemies to last me a few lifetimes." Raph is shocked that out of all the things she could ask for that is what she settled on. After a bit of thinking he grunts his agreement, with the stipulation that as long as she continued to keep his brothers well being in mind he would keep his suspicions to a minimum or to himself. "Don't get me wrong, I make no promises being buddy buddy with you, I am and always have been an asshole and proud of it." Tora choked out a laugh, "Well thank god it's not just me then." Shaking his head Raph pulled himself back to the present, 'She seems okay but until I know what the shell happened to her before I can't trust her. Never trust a survivor until you learn what they did to stay alive.' Even as he thought it he remembered her wishing him good night and asking him to be safe, out of all of his brothers he was the biggest and here this little woman was worrying about him. He'd never admit it but he hoped that she proved herself to be trustworthy, it'd be nice to have her around. He got the feeling that underneath that subdued mask she was a little firecracker, one that he couldn't wait to see go off.

Raph should've expected the interrogation he got once he got home, after all it was out of character for him to offer to walk her home. However, he didn't expect it so here he sat with Don and Mikey both asking him rapid fire questions. For the most part they were summed up into 'Is she okay?' and in Mikeys case 'Dude tell me you didn't scare her off.' Raph took a minute to just feel slightly hurt that they apparently thought he would hurt an unarmed woman. Their father trained all of them to not harm the innocent and while he was suspicious that doesn't mean he was about to break that rule. So far Tora had done nothing to earn a beat down and as long as that stayed that way she wouldn't be getting one from him. Finally having enough of his brother's questions he snaps, "Would you two screw off?! Of course I didn't hurt her what kind of monster do you take me for? Did you forget that we were all trained to not hurt an innocent? I'm not about to just attack her for no reason!" Seeing the offense in Raph's eyes and in his tone Don apologized for jumping to conclusions. 'I'm sorry Raph, I didn't mean you would physically hurt her. I know you wouldn't, but you are definitely intimidating and that can do it's own damage that physical cant touch. Please tell me you didn't interrogate her?" Raph felt a bit better at his explanation but sheepishly nodded to confirm his worry. Don sighed in resignation, 'I should've expected that. Raph was very much an actions speak louder than words kind of guy and he wouldn't have sat still and done nothing when he wanted to know something.' Raph, seeing his brothers disappointment spoke up in his defence, "Chill Don, I backed off when she told me she didnt want to talk about something and I didn't push too hard on painful topics. Give me more credit than that." Don looked relieved that by the sound of it Tora had taken the interrogation well, better than he would've. 'She was being led in an unfamiliar area, by a seemingly hostile stranger, while blindfolded and asked about her most likely painful past. I'm amazed she didn't run screaming.' Letting the topic lie for the night Don wished his brother a good night before heading to his lab. He had one thing to do before he could make himself relax enough to go to sleep.

Raph watched as his brainiac brother went into his lab, glad that the interrogation was over as Mikey happily went to his own room to sleep off the excitement of the day. Raph knew that Leo probably wanted a report on what he thought of her so he set off to find his older brother. He wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Splinter Jr. in the dojo meditating. Raph didn't have to wait long before Leo broke out of his meditation and turned to address him. "So what do you think of her? I know why you offered to walk her home, to ask her questions. I'm not the only one who noticed that she was hiding something." Raph hummed as he mentally put what he wanted to say into words, "She doesn't seem like a danger but I won't say that with confidence until I know what she is hiding and why. For what it's worth I don't get any bad feelings when she's around." Leo seemed to contemplate that, "Neither do I which could be a good thing but I'm not willing to stake our safety on a gut feeling. It's like Splinter told us Never trust a survivor until you know what they did to stay alive." Raph snorted, causing Leo to look at him with one eye ridge lifted in question. Raph explained, "That's what I thought earlier." Leo chuckled and nodded, not surprised that they had both come to the same conclusion. When he and Raph weren't fighting they actually thought along similar lines. Raph told Leo about the walk home and how she wished for him to stay safe, "Add that into how she was thinking about Don and Mike's safety earlier she seems to be a genuine person, lets hope she stays that way." With that final sentence Raph walked out of the dojo, more than ready to crash onto his bed and sleep for the next week, leaving Leo to his thoughts as he went back to his meditation.

Tora was relieved the day was over, she loved spending it with the guys but it had definitely had a few hiccups. Remembering her almost panic attack at the start and the interrogation by Raph on the way back, Tora shuddered. 'I can't wait until I don't have to wear a blindfold or get questioned anymore. I wasn't lying when I said I understood but that doesn't mean I enjoy the suspicion.' Tora flopped back onto her bed, relieved that she could finally rest. She glanced over to Kelsie who was contently sleeping on her own bed a few feet away. Tora could see the suitcase packed at the foot of the bed, she felt the beginning of her earlier panic building again. She took deep breaths and tried to focus on anything else but the suitcase, with no luck. Just as she was about to give up and go for a walk her phone buzzed to show she had a text. Curiously Tora opened it to see it was from Don.

D: Hey, I just wanted to check on you. Raph said he interrogated you on the way back. Are you okay? I know that he can be overwhelming when he wants to be and what with how stressful the day had been for you before that…

Tora felt her cheeks color knowing that Don had worried about her after they left. She replied quickly to ease him of that worry.

T: I'm fine, I understand why he did. If some stranger started showing up around my sisters I would do the same thing. Yeah today was kinda stressful wasn't it? Well don't worry about me, I've dealt with worse. I'm actually shocked that I handled Mikey's hug this morning as well as I did.

Tora was still baffled by that to be honest. She still hated being touched and yet Mike had not only hugged her but picked her up and squeezed her. Sure she had frozen a bit but she didn't panic like she thought she would. She didn't even injure him… Tora was distracted from her ts by the phone vibrating again.

D: I'm glad you don't hold it against him, he may seem rough but Raph does care he just has a different way of showing it. I thought for sure you were going to black out earlier, Sensei did wind up sending Mike to the Hashi over that by the way. He was told not to crowd you and he did it anyway. Before you start worrying he is already out of the Hashi, sensei didn't make him stay for too long, just enough to get the point across.

Tora was glad that Mike didn't get into too serious trouble. He hadn't really done anything wrong per say… He just didn't know how not touchy she was yet. Before she could respond another text popped up.

D: Feel free not to answer this but, are you sure you're okay with being left alone for a week? I know you keep insisting that you are but something feels off when you say it. I'm just worried about you.

Tora grimaced, of course he would notice and she thought she had hid it so well.

T: I'm uneasy about it but that will pass. It's just because between all of my siblings and my mother I'm never really alone for long. A day at most before I have at least one of them trying to break my door down to check on me.

D: Yeah I get that. It would probably be very unsettling for sure. My brothers my be a pain sometimes but I can't imagine not being around them. Would you mind if I called to check in on you every now and then? Purely for my own peace of mind.

Tora for once wasn't surprised that he asked to check in, he seemed bound and determined to be worried for her like her family is and while she didnt understand it she could accept it, even enjoy it while it lasted.

T: Go for it, but if I'm working it'll go straight to voice mail and I'll call you back when I get a break.

D: Alright, I'll be sure not to send a calvary if you don't respond immediately. If you sense anything off call me okay? I know you don't think it'll be necessary but please promise me that you'll call.

T: Okay you worry wart, IF something happens I'll call. I'm telling you that you're getting worked up over nothing though.

D: If it is nothing then at the end of the week we can laugh at my worrying together.

T: Deal. And I get to tell you I told you so. So I wanted to ask earlier but didn't get the chance, what is all the tech on your back?

And with that they spent the next few hours discussing back and forth about tech and inventions. Tora didn't even notice that her panic had completely fled somewhere along the line.


	7. Alone At Last

BlackArtWhiteVoice here with another chapter! I'm happy to say I hit a writing binge or two and after many sleepless nights have many chapters written for this story. Read and Review!

It was finally the morning of her sisters and mother's departure and Tora was a mess. She talked a good game but Kelsie had been right about them not being apart since the incident and she really wasnt sure how she was going to handle being alone now. All she could do was cross her fingers and hope for the best.

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach but it could just as easily be due to her nerves, Tora refused to call off their trip without something more concrete than a feeling that was most likely fear induced.

As she watched Kelsie and Vinaya run around getting their last minute preparations done she took deep breaths to calm herself so she could see them off in a few minutes without panicking. Kellina came into the room just as Kelsie zipped back out with her packed full suitcase to set with Vinaya's in the living room.

It was plain by the look on Kellina's face that she was worrying over Tora already and when she spoke she confirmed Tora's suspicion. "Are you sure you will be okay? You've come a long way, I don't want to see you relapse especially without any of us here to help you."

As she spoke Kellina brushed a hand through Tora's bangs to reassure herself that she was in front of her healthy and whole. Tora tolerated the touch knowing how much her mother needed it, not thinking on just how much she herself needed the comfort.

"Mom. I. Am. Fine. Stop worrying yourself into a tizzy. I will probably have at least one attack but that is to be expected, I'll call Anna when it happens and if it gets to be too much or if I think I have reason to fear I'll go to Anna's place."

Kellina gave her a final pat on the head before backing towards the door, gesturing for her to follow. Tora sighed as her confident mask dropped the moment her mother left the room. She never expected it to be this hard to separate herself from them.

She use to not know anything else besides being alone, back then she would have relished the time to herself and now she couldn't even handle the thought of a week alone… 'I'm being pathetic. I may have not panicked about this before but then I was miserable and alone. If this panic is the price I have to pay to be included in a family then I'll gladly pay it every day if I have to.'

Shaking her head, Tora followed her mother out the door only to stop and lean against the door jam to soak up the sight in front of her. Kellina had Kelsie and Vinaya lined up with their suitcases in front of them as she listed off the things they should have as a final check.

Tora chuckled, their mother knew them so well, those two would forget their head if it wasnt attached to their neck. As she finished her list and got confirmation from both girls that they had everything Kellina turned to face Tora who pushed herself off the jam and stood straight.

Kellina walked over to stand in front of her, "We'll be back in a week and not a day later. Food is in the fridge and if it runs out there is emergency money behind the picture frame of us. If there is an emergency call Anna and-"

Tora cut her mother off, there were tears gathering in her eyes and if she didnt stop her now then they would all start blubbering and Tora was having a hard enough time as it was holding it together. "I know, if there is anything wrong i will immediately call Anna. If I need to calm down I'll call you guys although I am telling you I will be fine. Remember mom? This is good for me."

Kellina nodded as a tear slid free rolling down her cheek. "I know, and you're right. You're a big girl and nothing is going to go wrong. I think that we all need this, not just you. Keep your chin up and remember, I love you and am so proud of you for this."

Tora had to blink back her own tears, she could count the amount of times anyone had been proud of her on one hand. She could count the times she had been moved to tears by that pride on one finger.

Giving her a watery smile Tora nodded. "I know i don't say it often enough but I love you too." Kellina cupped Toras cheek before placing a kiss on it and stepping back. Then Vinaya stepped up, hesitantly holding her arms out questioningly.

Even after living with them for as long as she had, she still is careful of Tora's boundaries and while Tora was grateful for it sometimes it wasnt necessary. Now was one of those times. Tora moved forward, grabbing Vi gently and tugging her into a tight embrace which was swiftly returned.

As they pulled away Tora heard Vi whisper for her to be safe which she replied with 'Always.' Tora closed her eyes, knowing the hardest goodbye was next and she may as well kiss her pride goodbye because she wasnt walking away from this one without some serious ugly crying.

Tora watched as her mother led Vinaya out to give the two of them some privacy. 'I need to remember to thank her for that, this is going to be painful enough I don't need an audience for this.'

Sure enough the second she turned and met the unseeing eyes of her little sister who also had tears in her eyes she was a goner. As the tears streamed from her eyes Tora didnt even wait for Kelsie to raise her arms simply hugging tight around her sisters shoulders.

Kelsie wiggled her arms out of it so she could return the hug just as tightly, her face buried into her sisters shoulder as she released silent sobs. Tora managed to keep her crying to quiet hiccups for her scrambled dignity's sake.

After a few minutes of whispered I Love You's and Take Care's they forcibly separated from each other. They stared into each others eyes until Tora eventually nudged Kelsie toward the door, knowing that if she didnt she wouldnt let her leave without a fight.

"Go on,get out of here. You need to go check out that museum so you can tell me all about it once you get back safely." Kelsie nodded jerkily before giving Tora one last hug and turning on heel before moving out the door where her mother waited to take her to the car.

As Tora watched the car drive away she felt as the flood gates finally broke open, all the held in fear and pain rushed out all at once. Loud sobs racked her body as she sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

She could already feel her panic building to dangerous heights as she fought to breath through her tears. Her mind went white as her fear took over, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself mentally it did no good.

She could feel her head getting light from loss of oxygen, she needed to calm down right now or the consequences would be bad. Pulling her phone out she desperately scrolled through the contacts looking for Anna's name, it was in her speed dial so it was never hard to find.

Through blurry eyes she waited as it rang and rang and rang before it finally picked up. Tora didnt even give her sister a chance to talk before she jumped right in fighting to explain through her sobs, "Anna, I really need to talk to you. Mom, Vi, and Kel went on a school trip and I am not handling this well at all. I was hoping I wouldn't react like this but I was wrong. Please, I need you to distract me before it gets any worse!"

There was a few seconds of silence where all she could hear was her own heavy breathing before a completely unexpected voice answered in a hesitant and worried tone. "Tora this is Donatello, how do I help you?"

Tora felt sick to her stomach as she realised that she had unintentionally broken down on a relative stranger instead of her sister. Pulling back the phone she looked and saw that she had indeed hit Donatellos number instead of Annas. She would have to watch for that in the future.

Hearing the voice rising in worry over the phone she quickly put it back to her ear, hearing Donatello's worried questions. Cutting him off she rushed to apologize, "Shit I'm sorry Don. I didnt mean to call you with this. I'm fine, I just need to call my sister and I'll be fine. Sorry again for disturbing you."

Before she could hang up Donnie's voice broke through her panic. "You're Not disturbing me, and you're not fine. Is there any way I can help, I know I'm not your sister but I would like to help if I can."

Tora bit her lip as she tried to fight her breathing under control. It was just now hitting noon so there was a good chance Anna was working right now and wouldnt answer, she wasnt entirely sure if she could drag herself under control on her own. Sensing her hesitance Donnie jumped in.

"It's no trouble if thats what you're worried about. I just stopped for a break from an invention that is giving me trouble. I don't know why it isnt working when it should be but it keeps sparking and short circuiting aaaand you really don't care right now I'm sorry for ranting."

Tora let out a watery chuckle, decision made. "It's fine, actually I would love to hear about your invention. I'm not smart enough to be of any help with figuring out why its not working but maybe I can work as a sounding board at least."

Don could tell that was Tora's way of telling him what she wanted him to do, talk. So thats what he did, he went into detail on his project that was frustrating him. Step by step he explained how it was suppose to work and where it seemed to be hitting its problem.

As he spoke Tora felt her previous all consuming panic recede back into the recesses of her mind. As she listened to his explanation she was shocked to learn that how Don explained it not only did she understand she might actually know what the problem was.

When she hesitantly offered her idea the other side of the line went deadly silent for a few seconds before exploding in sounds agan. This time Donatello was empathetically questioning why he didnt see that before.

Tora flushed hotly and felt her stomach do that weird rolling thing from the other day when Donnie began to compliment her intelligence for seeing the problem when he couldn't. The feeling in her stomach reminded her that she forgot to ask Kelsie about it before she left on the trip, she needed to write it down or something so she wouldnt forget again…

She heard a pause in Donatello's speech causing her to prompt him to repeat what he last said. "I said, would you mind if I bounced ideas off of you more often? My brothers don't understand any of my tech, they could if they tried but they don't want to try. It'd be nice to have someone to talk science with."

Tora stood up and walked on shaky legs to her bedroom where she dug out an old and mostly unused notebook. She wrote a note to herself to ask Kelsie about that feeling later so she wouldnt forget before answering Donatello.

"I have no problem with that, I make no promises on actually being of any help any other times but I will do my best to understand at least." She could practically feel Donatello beaming from across the phone as he dove into an enthusiastic encouragement of her presumed intelligence.

As she listened half heartedly to Don she went through her old notebook and saw an old list of goals. Kellina had told her when she was first adopted that she should have a list of goals to work toward and celebrate each time she finished one. She had done it more to placate her than to actually try to finish any of the goals.

Looking back on it she finished most of the goals she had set before, even if she had worded the goals as more self mocking than anything else.

GOALS:  
Go for walks without running back home due to imaginary monsters

Get a job that makes me interact with other humans

Meet new people willingly without being told to do so

Make friends who won't run when they find out how much of a basket case I am

Go to the store and actually buy what I was sent to get without panicking over nothing

As Tora thought over her old goals she was pleased with how many she had actually made so far without actually trying to. Out of all of them the only ones she hadnt done were the last two although now that she had Donatello she might be crossing off the second to last one soon…

Unfortunately going to crowded places such as the store still gave her issues. But maybe she should make a new list? This time she would actually work toward it. With that in mind she continued giving Donatello hmms and uh huhs in all the appropriate places while she wrote down a new set of goals for herself.

GOALS  
Go to the store and get everything on the list, controlling my panic  
Make three new friends besides Donatello  
Get better at being separate from Kelsie

Get in contact with Anna and keep in weekly contact with her

Learn to defend myself

Tora nodded in approval of her new goals, although she figured if all went well she would make the three new friends in Donatello's brothers so she wasnt sure if that should count or not.

Shaking herself out of it she hung her list up on her side of the room which was previously bare. Kellina was going to be shocked when she saw it, but probably ecstatic as well. Once she blurts it out to Kelsie, as she definitely would, there would be lots of hugging and bouncing and possibly squealing but Tora would smile through it for her families sake.

Donatello's rant subsided down to a steady trickle of information instead of the current it had been and Tora found herself feeling immensely grateful when she glanced at the clock to see that he had stayed on the phone with her for 3 hours without a single complaint.

She heard him yawn from the other side and guessed that he had stayed up all night inventing. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'm calm now. Thank you, for that I mean. I forgot that my sister is actually at work and wouldnt have answered even if I had called the right number. So I really appreciate you helping and it did. Help. It did help me a lot."

Across the city Donatello felt a flush of warmth at the knowledge that he had helped his new friend just by talking about his inventions. He hoped that she would let him help her through any other attacks she might have but how should he ask her without overstepping his boundaries? After some thought he hesitantly put forth his suggestion.

"Tora, I know you don't know me very well but if you need to talk please don't hesitate to call me. I want to help you, even if all I can do is talk to you to distract you then I'll do it. I don't like the thought of you dealing with these attacks alone."

Tora thought on his suggestion with hesitation, it was sweet of him to offer but for the most part she generally didnt talk to people when those attacks happened. She just hid in some corner until they passed, she had gotten good at hiding them to the point that even Kelsie couldn't tell when she was having one now.

Even as she thought that she shouldnt bother him with her problems there was a tug in her chest that desperately wanted to take him up on his generous offer. It was the same part of her that use to burn when another family rejected her for adoption without even meeting her. All they did was read her profile before deciding that she was too much trouble.

It stung to remember just how many of those failed adoptions there were. Tora bit hard on her lip until she tasted iron on her tongue, it doesn't matter what happened back then because I'm here now with a family that is more than worth all the pain.

Taking a breath she came to compromise since she wasnt completely comfortable with the thought of dumping her problems on a new friend. She really didnt want to scare him off, he seemed to genuinely want to help her and there had been so few people who did…

There was a darker part of her mind that told her to get away from him now. He was an amazingly kind person and he shouldnt be around the likes of her, she would only bring him misfortune. Tora felt tears well in her eyes as the self deprecating thoughts increased in number and intensity.

Just as she was about to hang up and cut all contact with Donatello for his own good she stopped with her finger hovering over the button. Donatello's voice froze her in her tracks,

"Tora? I know that something happened to you and whatever it is must have been bad to make you have these kind of issues but please believe one thing if nothing else. I want to be your friend, I want to help you with whatever bothers you even if it seems stupid or meaningless to you. If it is hurting you then it isnt in any way meaningless. It doesn't matter what happened to you in your past, you are Tora Xabat and I want to be your friend. So will you please let me be your friend?"

Tears welled anew in Toras eyes, she didnt even try to swipe them away this time just watching as they slipped down her nose to land on the floor. Donatello's words had broken the hold her darker thoughts had on her.

He wanted to be her friend… Why couldn't she let him? Kellina and Kelsie were always telling her that it was perfectly healthy to make friends. Here was a nice person who bluntly told her that he would like to get to know her more.

She cringed at the thought of telling him about any of her past but pushed the thoughts back again. If she chose to tell him anything it would be at her own pace, he backed off everytime that she had shown signs of discomfort so far. She trusted that he would continue to honor that unsaid agreement.

Taking a breath to gather her courage she gave him the answer he was hoping for. "I-. I'm not usually good with people. I've been told on many occasions by lots of people that I am blunt to the point of being rude or crass as well as having the mouth of a sailor. Thats not even bringing in my temper and my attitude. But if you really want to be my friend even despite all of that… I would like that. I'll just apologize in advance for any offense I may cause."

Donatello beamed at her agreement only to frown at her harsh self assessment. He shook his head, one step at a time he could figure out why she thought of herself like that later. For now he needed to be her friend not her therapist.

"Well I can tell you with confidence that those people were obviously of no sound judgement because you have been nothing but polite or friendly to me and my brothers. Even when they gave you reason not to be. But even if you were as bad as you say it wouldnt matter to me, I would still want to be your friend."

Tora felt that feeling again only this time she let it stay, it was a nice feeling even if she didnt know what it was. As long as it stayed a positive feeling she wouldnt worry about the details, she had more pressing issues to focus on at the moment. Finding out why her eldest sister had decided to drop off the map being at the top of her list of worries.

Before she could get pulled too far into her thoughts she made herself finish her conversation with Donatello, she could worry about her sister after she was done talking to him. "Well I am back to my relative normal state and I know for a fact that you need to sleep so I'll leave you alone now. If it gets bad again then I'll give you a call."

Donatello made a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat and hesitantly offered "If it gets too bad I'm sure Sensei wouldnt mind if you came over? He already said he was fine with you visiting, I could pick you up tonight if you want. You don't have to be alone."

Tora felt touched that he was so worried over her and while the thought of going to hang out with them sounded amazing she really did need to talk to her sister. If she kept putting it off it would never happen. "That sounds amazing but I cant. Remember that older sister I mentioned that hasnt gotten in contact lately? I need to go check on her and figure out what is with her radio silence. Maybe tomorrow?"

Donatello deflated at her gently rejection before perking up at the offer of tomorrow. "I'll ask Sensei but I doubt he will have a problem with it. Mike will be ecstatic." He heard her chuckle through the receiver before they both made their goodbyes for the day, one to sleep and the other to stage an intervention. If she went over now she could probably catch Anna as she is getting home from work. Tora grabbed her keys and her leather jacket before she headed out toward her bike.

Tora looked up at the vaguely familiar apartment that she was fairly sure her sister lived in now. She had only seen it once when she had helped Anna move her furniture in but it looked right. Anna's car wasnt in the lot so it was a safe bet that she wasnt home yet. Tora had thought that she would be off work by now but apparently she was wrong.

She had two choices, she could go home and call Anna or she could sit down and wait for her here. Tora bit her lip as she leaned against the building, if she called Anna and it turned out she was trying to avoid them then she wouldnt answer but she wasnt sure how long it would be until she did get home. In the middle of her debate her phone vibrated with a message from Kellina.

Glancing down curiously she checked it,

'Hi Sweetie! How are you doing so far? We just got off the plane and are headed to a motel. Poor Kelsie and Vi look so lost without you here to lead them. Did you get ahold of Anna? I called to let her know we would be out of town a few days ago but she hasnt answered.'

Tora's smiled at the photo attached of an obviously excited Vi and Kelsie but Kellina was right, they did look a bit lost and if the red cheeks were anything to go by she hadnt been the only one who had trouble after they left.

Her smile twisted into a snarl at the last part. Anna wasnt even taking calls from Kellina, that wasnt normal by a long shot. Tora had been hesitant to think her sister would be avoiding them but this information made her think she might have been right.

Anna was the first Kellina adopted and she was careful to always respond quickly to their worrying mother, so for her to not respond for days… Tora's jaw squared as she made her decision.

Pushing off the building she marched straight up to Anna's apartment door and leaned against the side of it. A cold wind pushed by making her shiver, reminding her how the forecast for today was a storm. Tora grimaced but refused to go home now, her mind was made up this would not continue for another day.

Whatever was going on with her sister wasn't going to continue, even if she had to physically drag the answers out of Anna she would get them. She relaxed back against the wall, getting as comfortable as possible and turned the collar of her leather jacket up to cover more of her neck from the biting wind.

She looked to be in for a rough wait, hopefully it wouldnt be too long before Anna showed up. In the mean time she may as well reply to Kellina's message before she started panicking about her safety.

I hope you liked it! I now have quite a few chapters ready to be posted, it's always nice to be ahead. The rate at which I post them entirely depends on reviews. So Read and Review with your thoughts and opinions!


	8. Long Overdue Conversations

BlackArtWhiteVoice here with another chapter. I'm sure at least a few of you arent happy with me for how I ended that last one but don't worry this chapter has enough sisterly bonding in it to fix it. Hope you enjoy it!

Tora's hopes that her wait would be short and peaceful were dashed quickly. It was now dark after two hours of waiting and she had been thoroughly soaked by the rain through her leather and straight into her clothes.

Just as she was considering going back home and trying again tomorrow or just going to Anna's work and confronting her there she heard the sound of footsteps. Tora tensed as she warily watched for the person who was coming, she hoped it was Anna but she wasnt stupid enough to not prepare for an unsavory sort of character just in case.

Thankfully the one who rounded corner was none other than Anna. She didnt noticed Tora at first, what with her lurking in the shadows but when she caught a glance of Tora she lashed out instinctively. Tora countered and jumped back before Anna could connect a solid hit.

"Geez no call, no note, no post card from you for almost half a year and this is the reaction I get?" Anna froze mid punch with her fist stopped less than an inch in front of Tora's nose. Seeing her sister made Anna immediately pull her fist back and began checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm sorry Tora! You startled me, you shouldn't lurk like that unless you are out for trouble. What are you doing here? Is everything okay with Mom and the girls? They made it off the plane fine right?"

Tora rolled her eyes at her sisters clucking before catching onto the last sentence and what it entailed. Tora's mouth twisted into an angry snarl before she spat out, "Oh so you did get Mom's voicemail? Cause she sure doesn't know that! You definitely have been doing an awesome job or avoiding all of us lately."

Anna's hands which had been lightly skimming over Tora froze at the accusation and the tone it was delivered in. Slowly Anna lifted her head and locked eyes with the closest sister in age to her. There was the anticipated anger burning there but behind that was an old pain.

Anna internally winced, she hadnt wanted to cause pain but she had thought it was necessary. Now seeing her sister for the first time in half a year she was rethinking her thoughts. Sighing Anna dragged a hand through her short hair before unlocking the door to her apartment, nodding her head inside as an invitation.

Tora didnt need any other more incentive, she felt frozen solid from the rain and wind and just wanted to be warm for this conversation. Tora breezed by Anna into her house, looking around she was shocked to find it mostly bare.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you don't have anything personal hanging up. It looks no different from the day I helped you move in." Anna turned after firmly shutting the door and latching it again only to freeze in her tracks at the sight of Tora's soaked state. Her previous trepidation shifted into worry as she wasted no time in clucking over Tora's health.

"You're soaked through! How long were you sitting out there? You should have gone home you idiot!" Anna grabbed towels for each of them to dry off and brought them back to Tora. Tora nodded her appreciation, grabbing her towel but not starting to dry off.

"If I had gone back would you have answered if I had called? Because you never got back to Mom so I doubt you would have gotten back to me." Anna stopped drying her hair and looked to Tora who still hadnt began drying herself off.

Sighing Anna nodded, "Alright I deserved that. Here give me the towel, if you won't dry yourself off then I'll do it. I don't want you getting sick." Tora handed her the towel with little fighting, no one gave better scalp massages than Anna after all and she really missed it, it was one of the few touches that she truly enjoyed.

Anna quickly took the offered towel and immediately set to work on her sisters thicker hair. It wouldnt be long before Tora would start to fall asleep from the massage, Anna debated taking advantage of that and putting Tora to sleep so she could avoid this conversation even for only a day.

When she realised what she was thinking Anna felt disgusted with herself, her sister trusted very few and using the knowledge she had about her to avoid an important conversation was low. Anna sighed as she decided to just jump in with both feet and get it over with quickly.

"I know that you don't understand why I havent been in contact with you guys, just let me get it out all at once okay?" Tora nodded, she knew what it was like to have to get everything set in your head before you say it out loud and people interrupting make it harder.

Anna sat back once she finished drying Tora's hair, draping the towel over one of her kitchen chairs. "I'm going to get you a change of clothes and once we have both changed we will talk.' Tora nodded and waited for Anna to come back with the clothes.

When she came back into the room she carried a bundle of clothes. "Here you go, it's probably too big on you since you're tiny but it's still better than being soaked. Knowing your luck you will still get sick but at least we can try to prevent it." Tora nodded and left the room to change, giving Anna some time to get her words together.

Tora came back into the room a few minutes later, Anna was correct in the assumption that the clothes were too big on her by several sizes especially in the bust to her aggravation. She had to roll up the sleeves on the shirt and the pant legs just to make them able to be worn.

'I'm glad Mom isnt here to see this. She would go crazy with that blasted camera of hers.' Just as the thought past through her mind a flash made her jerk back to the present to see Anna holding a camera while smirking.

"Really? It's not enough that Mom does it to me all the time?" Anna chuckled at the disgruntled look on her face. "Well she isnt here right now and I know for a fact that she would love that photo. Besides I'm going to need all the help I can get for when it comes time to explain my actions to her. Sorry but pictures of you and me tend to be the quickest way to her forgiveness."

Tora snorted before acknowledging her point. "Well you're right about that. I don't like that I have to pay for your forgiveness but at least you know you are going to have a hell of a time calming Mom down. I'm shocked she didnt just come and break your door down to be honest."

Anna shifted awkwardly back on her heels before gesturing to the sofa. "To be honest so did I. I'm shocked that it was you to come and not her but I think she was trying to give me space." Tora bypassed the seat on the couch next to Anna, instead she perched on the coffee table to be sitting directly in front of her. "Yeah that makes sense. Now spill, what is with the radio silence?"

Anna rolled her eyes at her sisters choice of seat before beginning. "There is no easy way to say this but, the main problem was 'the incident'. As I'm sure you expected it at least had something to do with it. You are the only one who knows what happened to my family before Mom adopted me besides Mom herself. I couldn't protect them and I will always be terrified of losing you guys because of that. I thought that I could protect you from anything but then the incident happened… What those men did to you and Kelsie was unacceptable. I was right there but I couldn't stop them, I could only watch helplessly. After we escaped and things went mostly back to normal I couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness. Even after all these years I was still powerless to save you guys, so I made the decision that I wouldn't ever be that helpless again and the only way I could think to do that was to become stronger. I've been taking every class I can on martial arts and weapons since then. I've always been a quick study and it serves me well now. I am studying to become a policewoman now. I want to be able to protect you guys and I couldn't do that where I was. At first I was just going to do that from home with you guys but then we adopted Vinaya and my little family had one more that I had to protect. The thought of failing you guys was too much to bare so I left. So thats the reason. Your turn to speak."

Tora had been perfectly silent throughout the explanation and once given the go ahead she spoke. "First of all, that is BullShit. We would have supported you every step of the way and you know it. Vinaya thinks that your disappearance has something to do with her and is guilty even if she nevers says it out loud. Secondly, you never were the only one who needed to protect us. We arent defenceless, Kelsie and I wouldnt have survived this long if we had been and Mom is more of a bad ass then you will ever be. I get wanting to keep us safe after all the shit we've been through. Heck Mom tries to wrap us in bubble wrap at every given opportunity, but leaving and not keeping in any contact? That was the cowards route and you know it."

Anna flinched but nodded, Tora was blunt at the best of times but usually she was also right or at least believed she was in the right. It had been cowardly to not call her mother or her sisters but everytime she talked to them all she could see was their dead and mangled bodies. So she had chosen the cowards route but now she had gotten called out on it. It was time to fix her mistakes.

"Do you think Mom will mind if I stay until they get back? I don't feel comfortable with you being alone." Tora snorted before clapping her hand on Anna's back, "You say that like it's actually a question. She will be overjoyed that you are staying with me. I practically had to shove her out the door to get her to leave. Although I will say it again that I don't need constant supervision I would appreciate not being alone tonight."

Anna nodded and began packing a duffel bag to take with her. She answered the question she knew was kicking around inside Tora's head. "I don't know if I'll move back in yet, having my own space is nice. I will however make sure to call at least once a day from now on."

Tora smiled at her, "Thats all I ask. Well that and you need to have a sit down talk with Vinaya at the very least if not Mom and Kelsie too. Everyone was hurt by your silence in their own ways but Vinaya has me worried."

Anna frowned in thought, "You're right. Once they get back I'll sit down with all of them and explain myself." Both sisters smiled at each other, glad that the problem was solved again only for Tora's phone to buzz with Kelsie's ringtone. Glancing at the clock Tora flinched when she realised that she had forgotten to call Kel and she also forgot to eat. Sighing in resignation she hit the talk button to pick up knowing that a thorough chewing out waited for her.

"SalvaTora Xabat! You promised that you would call me and you already forgot! Please tell me you at least ate something since we left!"

Tora sighed as Kelsie dove head first into a rant about how she needed to look after her health. Waiting for a minute to jump in she replied, "I'm sorry Kel. I know I forgot and yes I do need to get better about it. No I havent eaten since you left but it wasnt on purpose."

Kelsie sighed from the other end in exasperation. "What will I do with you Tora?" Tora chuckled, "Hell if I know. The fact that you've put up with me this far is a miracle to me." Kelsie hmmed in agreement before pushing on. "How are you doing? And don't you dare lie to me Tora I'll know!"

Tora grimaced and glanced at Anna before answering, "Not great but I've been worse. It's to be expected though. This is the first time I've been away from you in what 8 years? 9?" Kelsie laughed and replied, "10 actually but who's counting?"

Tora locked eyes with Anna who had a soft look in her eyes at Kelsie's voice and made a decision. "And you don't need to worry about me being alone. I got that covered now. Why don't you stop lurking silently and say hi?"

Anna rolled her eyes before speaking up, "It's called being polite and not interrupting a conversation but I guess you still need work on your manners after all." Before either girl could react they heard a new and very angry voice on the phone.

"Anamarie Xabat why have you not been in contact!? It took Tora visiting and dragging you into a phone call to hear from you!" Anna winced but spoke up knowing the longer she postponed it the angrier her mother would be.

"I know and I'm sorry Mom. I make no excuses but I will explain myself to every one of you once you get home. I already did to Tora." Kellina seemed to accept that before pushing on. "Alright, I'm glad you are staying with Tora though, it sets my mind at ease a great deal. Please make sure that she eats, she always forgets."

Anna chuckled at Tora's grumble of 'I'm not a kid I can take care of myself'. "Well obviously you cant take care of yourself since you just admitted to not eating all day and lets not forget how I found you. Sitting soaked in the rain and making no effort to get warm or dry."

Tora groaned as less than a second later Kellina was ripping into her, "Tora Xabat! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with your health!? You forget to eat, you stand in the rain for hours, ugh! What am I going to do with you two?"

Anna appeased their now irrate mother, "I'll stay with her until you guys are back and make sure she eats Mom. I also have a new picture for your album and might have a few more by the time you guys get home."

Kellina laughed at Tora's groaning. "Alright I'll let you girls get home, be sure to call in the morning, you hear me Tora?!" Tora sighed but answered, "Yeah Mom I hear you. First thing in the morning I'll call."

With that everyone said their good nights only for Anna to ask to for Kellina to hand the phone off to Vinaya. "Hey Vi? Look, I know me leaving when I did probably gave you the wrong idea but just let me tell you. It had nothing to do with you, and once you get home I'll tell you in full detail why I did okay? But just know that it was nothing to do with you and when you get back we will have to set up a day to meet for lunch or something. I need to get to know my newest sister better right?"

There was a shocked silence and then a soft sniffle, "Okay,I'd love that. I cant wait." With that they hung up and basked in the silence for a few minutes. "I'm glad that the air is cleared now. I never thought about how Vi would see me leaving. The air will be completely cleared when they get back. I need to get my duffle packed though. You wait out here and I'll be back in just a minute."

Tora nodded her agreement before saying, "Actually I have a friend who I need to update. They think I'm staying alone and were worried over me. They'd probably like to know you are staying with me." Anna's eyebrows went to her hairline in shock.

"You made a friend? That's amazing! Wow I leave for half a year and you went and made a friend. And you even care if they worry about you enough to call them! Do wonders never cease?"

Tora rolled her eyes at her sisters dry humor, "Ha ha Fuck You. Yeah I made a friend, I am capable after all. I just hadnt found anyone i could stand to be around for more than a few minutes at a time. He is much more tolerable to be around so yes I made a friend. Now if you excuse me I will go update him." Tora rose from her perch on the coffee table and moved outside to make the call. 

It wasnt until she was outside in the slight drizzle that she remembered how late it was. Tora bit her lip as she debated if she should call or not before shrugging. If he wasnt awake he wouldnt answer, knowing that she wasnt alone would probably set his mind at ease even if he only heard it over a message the next morning.

Hitting his contact she waited, expecting it to ring a few times due to how late it was only to be surprised when instead he answered almost immediately. "Is everything okay? Are there creeps hanging around your house? I could ask to come get you if you want?" His worried babble was broken off by Tora's chuckle.

"Take it easy Don, no need to give yourself a stroke. I happen to like your brain how it is so please don't send it into conniptions when it's not necessary. I was just calling to let you know that I talked to my older sister Anna and she is staying with me until Mom, Vi and Kel get back. I just wanted to let you know so you would stop worrying about me."

She heard Don's relieved sigh before he pushed on, "So did you talk it out? You sound much happier now so I'm guessing so, I'm glad that it is all cleared up. I know I wouldn't handle not having any contact with one of my brothers for months at a time very well."

Tora was shocked that he had noticed her unease about the situation with her sister, she had only talked about it once to him and yet he had picked up on her feelings as if they were plain as day. "Yeah you're right, we did clear it up and it was nothing serious. Just a misunderstanding. It'll be nice to have some time to just talk to her again. Anna was the first kid that Kellina adopted so besides Kelsie she is the person who has known me longest. It felt wrong to not talk to her for so long after living in the same house for the better part of a decade and talking pretty much every morning over breakfast."

Just as she finished her sentence the door to the apartment opened and Anna strolled out with her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She stopped short at the sight of Tora being on the phone still despite only updating someone on her situation. A wind passed through causing Tora to shiver and Anna to sigh before heading back inside for her little sisters leather.

Tora took the opportunity to break off the call with Donatello while her sister was in the house. "Anyway I gotta go Don, my sister is finished packing and she hates waiting. I'll call you later once we get home." Saying their farewells Tora hung up and turned to see Anna with her leather thrown over her arm and one of her eyebrows was practically in her hair line.

Tora internally groaned, she knew that look. That look meant her nosy big sister was about to ask her questions and should her answers not satisfy her she would be explaining in depth until it did. Deciding to get it over with Tora prompted her to speak the questions she knew were brewing.

"You hate talking on the phone and yet you just had a 15 minute conversation and you don't look even slightly irritated by it. You usually don't do phone calls for anyone but Mom and Kelsie and even then it isnt common. As long as your hands allow you to you text whoever you have to talk to. Obviously not in Kelsie's case since she cant see but you know what I mean. When you said you were updating someone I figured you were texting them like you always do. Are your hands doing okay? It is cold out here and you were standing out here for awhile."

Her sisters previous curiosity was replaced with concern in a heartbeat. Anna moved forward and held her hand out palm up, waiting. Tora huffed before putting her hands in Anna's. "If you would give me a second to speak, I could tell you that no my hands arent bothering me too badly today. I'm actually shocked that they arent but my gloves probably have at least a small part in that."

Anna visibly calmed before the curiosity came back in force. "Then why did you call?" Tora opened her mouth to answer only to freeze when she realized that she didnt have an answer. Her sister was right, when her hands werent hurting she always texted just because she hated calling and yet she had called Donatello twice now without any irritation whatsoever. Although to be fair she hadnt meant to call him that morning, she had still talked to him for 3 hours and didnt get tired of it.

Seeing the shocked look on Tora's face Anna came to the correct conclusion that she hadnt even noticed what she had done. "Wow, whoever this person is I need to meet them, they got my most antisocial sister to call them without even trying."

Tora jerked back to the present as she tried to come up with a reason why Anna couldn't meet Donatello without spilling the beans on his mutation. When Anna got into one of these moods it was hell to get her out of it. She wanted answers and god help Tora if the ones she is given arent to her satisfaction.

Thinking quick on her feet Tora answered, "It'll be awhile until you meet him, he has a big family that constantly nag him for things. You of all people can understand that." Anna chuckled before nodding and dropping the subject much to Tora's relief.

As they moved toward their respective vehicles Anna suddenly stopped short and walked back to Tora. "I just remembered something I forgot at work, do you want to wait here for me to get back or meet at the house?" Tora rolled her eyes at her sister. "I will meet you at home you worry wart, I don't need a bodyguard every hour despite what you think."

Anna frowned in worry but breathed it out and nodded her acceptance. "Okay, drive safe on that death trap you call a bike." Tora rolled her eyes before starting toward where she parked her motorcycle. Once she reached it she quickly unlatched her helmet from it's resting place and pulled it on her head. Swinging her leg over the seat she settled comfortably before starting it up.

The familiar purr made her smile but as she watched Anna's headlights pull away in the opposite direction she felt the dread from the morning come back. Viciously stomping on the feeling before it could get ahold and send her into a panic Tora lifted the kickstand and took off toward home.

Tora pulled up to her home and frowned at how empty it looked without Kellina's car out front. Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts she dismounted her bike and put her helmet back into its place. She started up the steps only to stop when she felt a shiver rip through her making her freeze in place.

Her hand hovered over the handle as she tried to figure out where that feeling was coming from. This didnt feel like her anxiety from earlier no this was something different. She had only felt this once or twice before and both times had ended in disaster.

Biting her lip Tora debated with herself how she wanted to handle this, if she called Anna and it turned out to be nothing then she would never hear the end of it and there was no way she was calling Don over a feeling. Glancing up she saw the ledge of her room, she could probably climb up through there if she used the side of the fencing…

Realising what she was thinking and how ridiculous it sounded Tora shook herself before forcing herself to open the door. As she stepped inside she glanced around not seeing anything out of place. She put her keys in the bowl by the door and grabbed the mail from the floor, checking it as she walked back to her room. A few bills for Kellina as well as a letter from Vinaya and Kelsie's school congratulating them on their trip.

She dropped the letters in their respective rooms before moving to her own. She moved to her bed and flopped bonelessly face first into it, sighing as she relaxed into the mattress. Just as she was about to slip into a much needed doze she remembered her promise to call Donatello and she still had to eat something.

Groaning she pushed her tired muscles back up and rolled over to reach her phone only for her hand to be grabbed as a weight suddenly pushed her into her bed. Every alarm she had previously silenced came wailing back as terror lurched through her veins. She froze up as the weight settled itself over her with a knee successfully pinning her to the bed and a voice spoke right next to her ear, sending chills through her from where her assailant's putrid breath touched her skin. "Now now no need to fight me. My friends and I are here because we received a helpful tip that there was someone that had a special little abiltiy and we just wanted to ...talk to you thats all. Now I'm going to stand up and you are going to come quietly with me outside where a car down the street is waiting and we are going to go for a trip. Whether you survive that trip depends entirely on how you answer my questions. Do you understand me?"

Tora felt her mind blank out from panic as she fought to keep breathing in a regular pattern only to be brought forcefully back to the present when a hand grabbed onto her hair and yanked back pulling a strangled yelp from her. "Yes! Yes I understand." Her assailant shifted his weight off of her and dragged her by her arms off of the bed.

Tora's mind raced as she tried to figure out who exactly this person was and his intentions for her. As she was led out of her room she caught a glance of a gun hidden under her captors clothes. Her previous dread increased, whoever this person was he said he wasnt alone and he was packing a gun. She dearly wished she had called Don now or went with Anna when she asked.

Thoughts of her family flashed through her mind as she was dragged out of the house, they would be devastated if something happened to her. And Anna would never forgive herself, here Tora was just saying that she could protect herself and yet she had landed herself in one hell of a situation.

Taking a deep breath Tora knew that if she had a hope of getting out of this alive she needed to get away and with her hands behind her there was only one way she could do that. She had to be careful though, she could only use the shock to her advantage once and she didn't know how many of them there were. If she could just get away she could make a break for it and call Anna, she just had to think it through before she charged in.

Her captors voice broke through her plotting, "You know you are much more docile than they made your kind sound. I'm almost starting to think I have the wrong house." Tora felt ice settle in her stomach as she suddenly had a very good idea of why this man had targeted her. 'Her kind' could only mean one thing, they knew about her mutation or at least they had their suspicions but how? She hadn't had a slip in public in years and the last time she had slipped it had been the incident that had landed her in Kellina's care permanently.

She hated how shaky her voice came out when she asked, "My kind? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Her captor pulled her up short making her jerk to a stop in front of the car he was going to try to force her into.

"Either you are a fantastic actor or you really have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm inclined to believe the latter in your case though. Still orders are orders and mine are to take you for a ride. Relax, if you really don't know anything I'll knock you out and deliver you back here. We have no interest in harming normal people like us."

Tora felt as one of his hands moved to her head and tried to push her into the car, only to sigh in frustration when she dug her heels in. From here she could see one person in the driver's seat and one more in the passenger seat. She would only have one shot at this, she would have to hit all of them at once and make a break for it while they were recovering. Her phone was still in her pocket so she could call Anna as she ran.

Tora steeled herself and waited for the opportune moment to make her break. "Now come on, you had been doing so good. Just get in the car and we can get this over with." When his hand wrapped back into her hair and ripped her head down by the small hairs she knew now was the moment.

She let out a strangled scream and allowed her head to be pushed into the car. She played the part of complacency, placing her hands inside the car and moving as if she was going to get in. "There we go, see its not so hard?" Just as he loosened his grip on her hair she took a deep breath and focused inwardly.

It had been a long time since she had intentionally used this much power, she hoped it was still as potent as it use to be… Tora felt relief as the old feeling came rushing back and with ease she pulled on every ounce of her power that she could, she felt as it gathered in her body, heard as the very air around her charged with it.

"Whoa what are you-!" Before her assailant could make a move toward or away from her Tora took all the power she had gathered previously and sent it out into the bodies surrounding her. She wasted no time, the second the power left her skin she was moving.

Just as she remembered, blue lightning arched off of her and struck every single living thing around her as if they were electric rods. As her potential captors screamed in pain she slammed her weight backwards into the other one making him stumble back.

Tora lunged out of the car and hit the ground running toward the main parts of town. She could still hear their screams ringing in her ears as she fled, she wasnt very fast though and she knew it. Her knee ensured that she couldn't run fast or for very long but if she could just get far enough away to hide until Anna got there…

Tora ripped her phone out of her front jacket pocket and began dialing her sisters number. Anna picked up on the second ring, "Tora? What's wron-"

Tora cut her off as she explained through gasping breaths, "Anna, listen to me! When I got home there was people there. I didnt notice until it was too late. I had to use my ability but I don't think I hit the ones in the front seat of the car with enough electricity to keep them down for long. I need you to pick me up."

Tora could practically feel as her sister's greatest fears played out in her mind. "Okay listen to me Tora, run to the nearest high populace area, a mall, a school, I don't care just go somewhere with a lot of people. Once you find a place, hide. It will take me a few minutes to get there. Where are you going?"

Tora fought to think through her blind panic about what was around that would have a lot of people for her to get lost in. The only place she could think of was the bar that before now she had avoided like the plague due to the loud music and massive crowds of teenagers. "There is a club near here, it's called La Carona, do you know where it is? I'll go in there and get lost in the people."

Tora changed direction to run for the club, it was still a few blocks away and her knee was already starting to buckle under her. She could hear the shake in Anna's voice when she spoke next, "Okay thats good. I'm on my way right now. Please for the love of God stay alive Tora. I cant lose anymore people."

Tora felt her eyes fill with tears, she swiped them harshly. She couldn't afford to be blinded right now. "I'll try my best sis, I refuse to go down easy." Tora hung up quickly and focused on her breathing, her left side was on fire but she couldn't stop. She was only a block away now, just a little bit further.

She raced around the corner and she could see the lights from the club in the distance, she could feel the ground vibrating with the base of the music. She released a breath of relief too soon though, a sharp cracking sound split the night.

She would never forget the sound of a gun going off for the rest of her life as she felt the bite of a bullet hit her. Her body jolted forward from the force as her hand rested on the door handle. The force pushing her through the doors into the club. She hit the floor hard on her side as blinding pain ripped through her body, it was all over her and she couldn't tell where the bullet had struck.

She could hear first confused voices turn to screams of fear over the base before the music suddenly cut off. Through all of the ensuing chaos she could hear her phone vibrating on the floor next to her were it fell. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Donnie's name flashing across the phones surface.

:D I'm evil. CLIFFHANGER!


	9. New Definition to Trouble Magnet

Hey guys! We will be starting with Anna's pov of the ending of the last chapter.

Anna felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest with how hard it was beating against her ribs. She had left Tora not even 15 minutes ago and she had been safe but apparently her sister was more of a danger magnet than even she had thought.

Anna pushed the gas pedal of her car to the floorboard, disregarding the speed limit signs as she passed them in her haste to get to the club her sister had mentioned. She had her phone to her ear as she dialed 911. When the dispatcher answered she wasted no time in filling them in on what was going on and where her sister was headed. Once she had confirmation that they were on their way she hung up and focused solely on getting there in time to not lose another sibling.

As she drove she mentally berated herself, "I shouldnt have let her out of my sight, I had a bad feeling and as always it was right. I apparently didnt learn anything from the past two times I had it. I swear if she makes it out of this I am never letting her out of my sight again, she cant go two hours without getting into some sort of trouble and this time her luck might run out."

The thought made tears gather at the back of her eyelids, she quickly blinked them back. "No, I will get there in time and after this I don't care if I have to give up my apartment and move back into the house she is staying safe this time. I am seriously debating putting some kind of tracker on her after this, I wonder if I could convince her to go for it?"

Anna shook herself out of it as she saw the lights to the club, she could hear the sirens in the distance too which made her release a breath in relief. She turned into the parking lot only to see a familiar blur dash toward the entrance. Anna felt as if she could breath again at the sight of her sister only to immediately have the breath knocked out of her lungs. The familiar sound of shooting gun had her jumping out of her car and facing her sister's shooter.

There wasnt anything outwardly outstanding about him, he was an average height and build with brown hair cropped down. If it werent for the gun still smoking in his hands she would have overlooked him. As the screams from the club started and someone called for an ambulance Anna felt her stomach bottom out in fear. Thanks to her calling the police she could see the ambulance from here as it unloaded a gurney and raced inside. She couldn't see the police though to her displeasure.

The man turned as if to run and it brought Anna's world back into sharp focus. Everything around her seemed to fade away except for the man as she saw red. Before she realised she was sprinting full speed across the parking lot, hellbent on reaching the man. What she would do once she got ahold of him, well… She would figure out when she got that far.

As she got closer and closer to his retreating figure she saw an odd symbol on the shoulder of his jacket. It looked like an old style of knight's shield and crossbow. Filing that away to think on later she leapt forward and closed the final distance in one last lunge. Her hand closed on the collar of his jacket, using her momentum she ground her heels in and swung him around.

She could see the instant the man realised that he had been caught, he pulled the gun up as if to level at her only for her to slide past his outstretched arm. She slid underneath it with ease as she cocked her fist back, pushing all of her strength into it as she shifted her weight into him, she hit dead center on his nose. She heard the satisfying crack of the bones but didn't stop, not wanting to give him a chance to recover.

She swung her leg at his knees while hauling him forward with the hand that was still fisted in his collar. He went down on his knees and before he could do more than release a choked gurgle of shock she planted one of her feet against his back. She grabbed both of his flailing arms and pulled them straight back, not stopping until she heard the loud pop that signified his arms coming out of their sockets.

Her new captive screamed as his gun hit the pavement, thankfully without any more shots being fired. Anna took in gasps of breath as she came back to herself. Looking down at the scum who thought chasing and shooting her sister was a good idea she felt her previous rage jump back to the forefront of her mind. With a swift jerk she had his arms higher up on his back, earning another strangled scream from him as she bodily pushed his face further into the pavement below him.

From this angle she could see what looked like a nasty black burn across the back of his neck that seemed to travel further down. With a dark smile Anna knew that her sister had definitely not gone down without one hell of a fight. The thought of her sister made the worry and fear that had been hovering at the back of her mind come roaring back.

Anna looked back to where she had run from to see it was swarmed in cop cars and there was a familiar body being loaded into the back of the ambulance. A cry tore from her throat at the hauntingly familiar sight, catching the nearest policemans attention. He ran over, pulling his gun as he walked.

"Maam I'm going to need you to let him go and explain what happened here." Anna felt every bone in her body fail her at once. Her mind screamed to not let go of the man, what if he got away? The policeman saw something in her eyes that made him hesitate. "Maam he isnt going anywhere, I have people covering the area and I will escort him straight to the car. But I need you to let him go and back away first."

Anna felt as the words slowly penetrated her hazy mind, she nodded as she released his now useless arms and backed away. The policeman immediately handcuffed the criminal and hauled him up. "Maam can you tell me what happened here?" Anna shook herself and tried to focus enough to answer coherently. "I got a call from my sister, she said she was being chased by this guy. I drove here and saw him shoot her."

All the color in Anna's face leached out as the truth finally settled completely on her. "Oh my God, I saw him shoot her, I saw him shoot my sister." Her breathing picked up as she slid shakily to the ground. The policeman quickly handed the criminal off to two others who pushed in into their car before racing to her side.

"Hey, easy now! The paramedics have your sister and are working on her as we speak. If you want to be of any help to her you need to take deep breaths with me and calm down. Once you give your full report I can drive you to the hospital to see her." Anna focused on his breathing and forcibly calmed her own.

"After I saw him-" She stopped as she started to feel light headed again, the policeman urged her passed that part. "He turned and ran, you guys were too far away and I couldn't just let him get away with what he did. So I ran after him. I disabled his arms and I think I may have broke his nose." The policeman chuckled as he helped her stand on shaking legs, "Oh you definitely broke his nose and quite possibly his jaw as well. If you didnt break it you did plenty of damage."

Anna felt a small spark of satisfaction before shaking it off. She had more important things to be focusing on. "Please, i need to see my sister." He nodded, gently grabbing her arm to lead her to a separate car. "I'll take you there now, you arent in any form to drive. I can have one of the boys drive your car after us."

Anna nodded numbly as she got in to the squad car, all she could think was thoughts of her little sister and how she was going to tell Kellina, Vi and Kelsie. 'Oh god Kelsie. She will never leave Tora's side again. That's if Kellina ever lets her out of her sights again.' As the car started up and followed the ambulance Anna allowed her tears to finally fall as she let the crushing despair roll over her.

When they got to the hospital she was immediately handed a clipboard that she needed to fill out of Tora's medical information. As she absentmindedly filled it out she tried to think on how she was going to break this to their mother. First thing she needed to do was find out just what condition Tora was in. It was useless to call Kellina until she had at least that.

Once she finished the paperwork and handed it in she flagged down a nurse to ask, "Miss? Please, what is my sister's condition? I only saw her… go down." The nurse stopped short, looking at Anna's haggard appearance and red eyes before her eyes softened. "I'm not going to lie to you sweetie it doesn't look good. If the bullet had hit one inch in any other direction she would already be gone. Her vitals are more stable than we were hoping though and right now she is fighting hard to stay. If that continues and her operation is a success then her chances will be considerably better. We might need a blood transfusion though, do you have the same blood type?"

Anna had to think on what her own blood type was before nodding. "I have O-negative. Everyone is my blood type." The nurse released a breath of relief, "Honestly that on its own will help. Her type is rare and we don't have any on hand. If you'll just go into this room we will start pulling blood immediately." Anna swiftly went into the directed room and took a seat on the sterile bed.

As the doctors pulled the line that had been draining her blood Anna pulled her phone out, knowing it was time to make the call. The doctor left to get her something to eat that would replenish her vitamins she began to dial. She felt sluggish as she waited for her mother to pick up, dreading this conversation as her mother answered.

"Anna? We just talked less than an hour ago, is everything ok?" Anna opened her mouth only for nothing to come out. She licked her lips and tried again this time with some success. "Mom, nothing is okay at all." Her voice broke on Mom and didnt recover throughout the sentence. She hadnt noticed that she had started crying again upon hearing her mothers voice until the water droplet hit her hand in her lap.

From the phone Kellina's worried voice spoke up. "Anna, honey? What happened, what's wrong?" Anna could practically feel as her mother started to panic. She forced words passed the knot in throat. "Mom, someone attacked Tora. I forgot something at work and went to get it, she insisted that she could wait for me at the house. Mom I didnt know, I was only going to get my wallet. I wasnt gone that long. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Anna broke down in sobs as Kellina took a sharp breath in before rushing to calm her eldest. "No! Anna no, this is not your fault at all and you cant let yourself think that. This is no more your fault than when that monster killed your blood family when you were young. You didnt know, I know that if you had you never would have left Tora's side. Please I need you to calm down for me and tell me about her condition. Can you do that for me Anna-banana?"

Anna choked out another sob at the use of her old nickname only to hiccup and cough before getting anything out. "The only thing they would tell me is that if the bullet had hit in any place other than where it did she would already be dead. She said that since I'm not blood related or her past legal guardian they cant tell me anything."

Kellina gently shushed her daughter, "It's okay baby. Take a deep breath and just keep on breathing for me. I need you to hand the phone to a nurse, I'll talk to them and get more information."

Anna croaked out an affirmative as she stood shakily just as the doctor came back in with her food. He immediately rushed forward, urging her to sit back down only to freeze when she mechanically handed him the phone. He looked confused as he took it only for realisation to dawn on his face. He walked out of the room as he began to tell Kellina all the details of Tora's condition, leaving Anna to focus on her breathing in a too sterile room full of the gagging scent of disinfectant.

When the doctor came back in Anna had managed to get her breathing under control but still hiccuped on occasion. He handed the phone back to Anna before leaving to give her privacy. Anna immediately put it to her ear hoping to hear more on Tora's condition.

"Okay Anna, the doctor told me that Tora is in operation right now and depending on how she pulls through that will determine her chances. He said they are optimistic right now because her vitals are doing so well and your blood transfusion but it is still a bad situation. Are you going to go home and wait? The spare key is still in the same place if you don't have yours."

Anna shook her head, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see it, "No, I cant Mom. I cant leave her here. You know how much Tora hates hospitals, I just cant." Kellina quickly reassured her, "I know, I'm sure that once she wakes up she will be very appreciative of it. Just keep your chin up baby okay? Your sister is one of the toughest kids I ever saw and this is no different. She will fight her way back to us. Call me immediately if there are any updates okay? Or if you just need to talk. Doesn't matter what time." Anna gave her affirmative before bidding her mother goodbye.

She didnt relish the position her mother was in one bit. She still had to tell Kelsie and Vinaya. It was going to tear them apart to not be here for Tora right now. But since they couldn't be here Anna would be sure that when Tora woke up her face would be the first she would see. Hopefully it would lessen the panic that was sure to come. Anna took a deep breath and prepared herself for a long nerve wrecking wait in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

It was three hours later before the nurses and doctors began to come out of the room, Anna jumped to her feet hoping for good news. One of the doctors saw her and immediately made a B-Line for her. "You are her sister correct?" When Anna nodded he continued, "Your sister is one of the feistiest patients we have had yet. Everytime her vitals started to drop she came back from it like a trooper. There is still the risk of infection so we will be watching her closely but for the most part we think she is out of the woods."

Anna felt her legs give out from under her in relief, thankfully the doctor had expected it catching her before she hit the floor. Once she was standing again he spoke, "You can go see her, if she wakes up please hit the call button. A friendly face makes recovery much easier." Anna nodded as she rushed passed him into the room.

She had to remind herself when she saw all the tubes that Tora was okay now. It was unsettling to see her usually firecracker of a sister so still and silent. By all rights Kelsie was the energy of their little family but Tora was always loud in her own ways. It was impossible to miss her unless that is precisely what she wanted. Taking a shaking breath Anna sat to Tora's left, gently grabbing her prone hand curling her fingers protectively around the too still fingers.

Anna let her head hit the bed at Tora's hip, she watched silently as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Feeling her world righting itself again Anna reached for her phone to tell Kellina the good news. She answered in less than one ring as Anna expected. "Anna? How did Tora pull through?" Anna chuckled a watery laugh, "She pulled through fine, the doctor told me that she was the toughest patient they have had. Not like that's any news to us. If there is one thing Tora is good at it's defying the odds."

Kellina let out a loud relieved laugh, "You got that right honey. She's our little fireball and always has been. I'll tell the girls, they arent holding together very well right now. But they should be better with this news. Anna can you stay with her? It's going to take us a few days to get home. There is a nasty storm here that is making planes stay on the ground. They don't know how long it will last."

Anna grunted her affirmation, "If someone tries to pry me from her side they'll learn really quick that Tora isnt the only fighter of our family." Kellina laughed before giving her farewells and hanging up. Anna rested her head back down as the last pieces of her world fell back into place. Her sister was okay and she was never going to leave her side again. She didnt care if she had to velcro Tora to her side, she was never leaving her again. She finally crashed as the last of her adrenaline wore off, dozing on the hospital bed with her hand firmly locked around Tora's with her fingers on her pulse point.

Authors Note: And thats that! See not so bad. Next chapter will be Donnie's reaction to the news and Anna gets to (somewhat) meet our favorite purple turtle. Read and Review for more chapters.


	10. Waking Up and First Impression Fail?

Hello ladies and gents! Once again here with a chapter and I'd like to give a shout out to the lovely reviewer who left one on every single chapter, it is because of them that I am posting this a week ahead of my previous schedule. Was the highlight of an otherwise shitty month. Don gets kind of introduced to Anna, and what an impression he makes. Hope you guys enjoy and please review.

Tora came back to consciousness slowly, not at all in a hurry to go back to the pain she could just faintly feel from where ever she was currently floating. It had been a long time since she had felt this relaxed although for the life of her she couldn't recall exactly when the last time was. She decided it didnt really matter anyway as she chose to enjoy it while it lasted.

Before she could slip completely back into blissful sleep she felt an odd pressure on her hand making her frown slightly. She didnt like people touching her, especially when she was this comfortable. Resolving to crack her eyes just enough to snap at them to release her and then go back to sleep she pushed her energy into making her eyelids work.

The first thing she noticed was how bright it was, which immediately had her squinting with a muffled grunt of irritation. The next thing she noticed was the room she was in didnt have a single slip of color besides white. There was some far off corner of her mind that said she should be wary of this place but the wonderful warm feeling kept her from looking too far into it.

With her perusal of the room done she turned her attention to the original reason she had made herself wake up in the first place. She opened her mouth to say something scathing, she hoped although she wasn't 100% sure she would pull it off in her current state, she froze at the familiar head of blonde hair. Her mind finally began connecting the pieces as to where she was and who was at her bedside.

Tora felt the fog start to leave her body as panic began to set in, the last time she had been in a hospital the help had been trying to end her life not save it. Her body felt sluggish as she tried to thrash around, the only thing she managed to move was one of her arms. With one sharp jerk of her arm Tora smacked it straight into Anna's face.

Anna, who was not expecting that awakening in the slightest, jolted back in her chair almost toppling backwards. The only thing that stopped her from having an unfortunate meeting with the floor was the hand that was still gripped tightly to Tora's own. Anna's mind snapped back to wakefulness as she looked to see what had woken her so suddenly.

At the sight of her sister in the middle of panicking Anna jumped to her feet and tried to calm her. "Tora, it's okay. I know you are scared but you cant leave yet. You took one hell of a hit and need to stay here until you arent at risk of infection." Tora was barely listening, she knew logically that the chance of these doctors being the same as the ones she had dealt with previously were slim but the chance was still there.

Anna sighed as she pushed the nurse call button, she had been hoping to not have to drug Tora once she woke up but that obviously wasnt going to happen. It was only a few minutes before a nurse bustled in and began fiddling with the IV. Anna laughed internally as Tora's eyes went from wide and panicked to hazy and fighting to stay open. The nurse nodded at her before exiting the room again.

Anna expected Tora to fall back to sleep, however instead of slipping back into oblivion she locked her hazy gaze onto Anna and began asking questions in a slurred tone. "Annnna, why'm I in the 'ospital?" Anna had to choke back a laugh at her sisters speech before answering, "Because you went and got yourself shot when I wasnt looking after you."

Tora frowned hard and tilted her head to the side only to tilt it straight back afterwards. Apparently tilting her head was out of the question at the moment if her reaction was any indication. When her world stopped spinning Tora spoke again, "'M sorry, is Mom an them ok?" Anna snorted, half questioning if she should be videotaping this or not, "She's fine. Worried but fine, they all are. Although she is probably not going to let you out of her sight for at least the next decade."

Tora groaned, even drugged she knew what that meant. "Can't do that. Need to visit Donnie." Anna felt her eyebrow lift into her hairline, she was guessing that was the friend she had spoken of earlier. Before she could tease her incredibly high sister, said sister bolted up causing Anna to jump back in shock. "I need to call 'im. He's probly worried bout me."

Anna gently put her hand on Tora's shoulder and pushed her back down, "It can wait Tora, trust me if you called him right now he would probably be much more worried." Tora was having none of it though as she kept trying to get up and explain just why it was so important that she needed to call her friend. Anna sighed, knowing her sister she was just going to keep trying until she managed it. She had forgotten just how stubborn her sister was when she was hellbent on something.

Sighing through her nose Anna pushed Tora down again and spoke before she could try to get up again, "If it is that important to you I will call him to update him. But you need to lie down now before you hurt yourself any worse." Tora seemed placated with her compromise as she slid back down the bed, cuddling into the uncomfortable sheets.

Anna froze as she realised that she didnt have Don's number and Tora's belongings were probably still with the nurses. Heaving a sigh Anna stood up, glancing at her sister she snorted. Tora had her mouth open snoring like a chainsaw and looked the most comfortable she had been in at least a few years. Shaking her head Anna headed off to find a nurse and track down her sisters belongings.

It didnt take nearly as long as she feared it would, she only had to ask two nurses before one brought her the items. Sifting through the box she dug down until she found her phone. Taking the box back to Tora's room she sat next to her bedside and powered up the phone. Scrolling through the contact looking for her sister's new friend, once she found it she hesitated with her thumb over the call button before huffing and biting the bullet.

It didnt even finish it's first ring before a frantic voice answered, "Tora?! Why didn't you answer before? Is everything okay with you and your sister?!" Anna waited for him to take a breath before jumping in, "Umm hi this is Tora's sister. She told me to call you." There was a heavy silence across the line as Donatello stared at his phone in worry and shock before snapping out of it. "Why couldn't she call me herself? Is she okay?"

Anna shifted awkwardly on her feet, not sure just how deep her sister's relationship with this stranger went. "No, not really. Yesterday when she got home she was chased and shot. Thankfully she is expected to make a full recovery but for the moment she is drugged up to her eyeballs. All I could get out of her was that she needed to call you. She wouldnt tell me why, she was ready to climb out of bed and stumble around until she found her phone though. It was easier for everyone if I called you for her."

Anna snorted as she looked at her snoring sister, "Knowing her she would have kept trying until she either managed to get ahold of a phone or knocked herself out against a wall running head first into it." Donatello felt both massive relief over Tora being on the mend and terror over what could have happened.

"Why did they attack her?" Donatello would never admit just how small his voice had been and Anna would never tell anyone, she may not know this guy but he seemed to genuinely care about Tora and her sister desperately needed as many people in her corner as she could get. Instead she opted to answer him, once he was satisfied of her health then it would be her turn to ask about his intentions with her sister.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I havent been to the station to ask what they know. I chased the guy down though so he is definitely in their custody. I'll call them later once Tora is awake and not drugged to get all the details." Donatello felt uneasy at the thought of how close he came to losing his new friend. Just as he was about to ask about the specifics of her health he was cut off.

"So what exactly are you to my sister?" Don felt himself freeze, not at all sure how to answer that question. They were friends right? "We are friends and met about a week ago." Donatello wasnt sure if that was the correct answer but it was the truthful one. On the other side Anna felt disbelief that Tora of all the sisters made a friend within a week, she had half expected her 'friend' to be imaginary or someone from back when she had been in the orphanage. Taking into account her sister's abrasive personality toward new situations the thought of her making a friend in that short of a time was highly suspicious.

Had Tora improved that much in the time she had been gone? While it was possible, she doubted it her sister had always been set in her views and attitude. "Really now? Because I've known Tora for quite a while now and as far back as I can remember she hasnt bothered interacting with people and when she did it was most definitely not as friends."

Donatello felt offended on Tora's behalf. Why did her sister make it sound like she was incapable of making friends? Tora was a genuinely nice person that didnt judge on appearance, but she was making it sound like she was some kind of robot. Feeling his ire rising at this woman, who had left Tora and her family with no explanation given causing pain that could have been avoided easily, who was basically insulting Tora as she lay on a hospital bed.

Before he could reconsider he snapped, "Would you stop talking about her like that? She is more than capable of being nice when she wants to be. From what she has told me most of the people she interacted with gave her no good reason to be nice. She isn't some unfeeling robot just because she doesn't put up with the idiots she deals with." Donatello almost regretted snapping at the woman since she was in fact Tora's sister but he refused to take it back, it was wrong of her to talk about Tora like that and she should know it.

Anna felt her jaw drop in shock, here was this relative stranger that her sister had only met a week ago ripping into her in her sister's defence. Of course she hadnt meant it like that but nonetheless she was deeply impressed that he stood up to her so thoroughly at the perceived slight against her sister. Anna grinned, she definitely needed to meet this boy sometime after Tora recovered, she would pester her sister to set up a day once she was better.

"Easy there bud, that's not what I meant. As long as I can remember Tora hasnt bothered talking to people because like you said they werent worth talking to. So the news that she not only talked to someone willingly but made a friend is a bit of a shock to me. Don't take it the wrong way, I know my sister is more than capable of being friendly. I did live with her for a few years after all."

Donatello felt himself flush in embarrassment at his impromptu lecture of Tora's sister. "I… am sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." Anna's grin softened into a smile, it seemed her sister found someone not only willing to defend her but also willing to admit when he was wrong, a rare combo. If he really was a good person then he would be great help in Tora's recovery.

Donatello jerked as Anna's laughter broke through the phone. "It's okay. I have to admit I was shocked how fast and how sharply you jumped to her defence but that isnt a bad thing. As a matter of fact it is a very good thing. Tora needs people who will be in her corner and if that is who you are then I will happily encourage your friend ship." Donatello felt relief that he hadn't messed up his first conversation with his first friends sister, he was caught off guard when she continued though.

"However if you should prove to be bad for my sister in any way shape or form consider yourself forewarned. I know how to discreetly dispose of someone and multiple ways of getting rid of a body without leaving a trace." Anna made sure to drop the tone of her voice to get her point across loud and clear.

Don swallowed hard as a shiver worked it's way through his shell at the words and the tone they were delivered in. 'She reminds me of Leo when he thinks there's a threat.' Shaking himself off he answered, "I will never purposefully hurt her in anyway if that's what you mean. She has been nothing but nice to my family and I so far. I wasnt raised to repay that with anything but respect."

Anna nodded on the line knowing that he couldn't see it, "Good. You sound nice, it would be a shame if I had to dispose of you. After all of this calms down I'd like to meet you. It isnt often that someone catches Tora's attention, I want to meet the boy that snagged hers so thoroughly as to have her actually caring enough to make sure you stay updated on her status." Donatello's heart sank to his stomach, he couldn't offer to meet her but what would it sound like if he told her that?

Thankfully he didnt have to find out as the sounds of Tora waking on the other end made themselves known. Anna quickly said her goodbyes and hung up before Donatello could even ask to speak to Tora. He stared down at his phone as he tried to process everything that had just happened.

Anna hung up quickly as she heard Tora starting to come back to consciousness. She knew it was rude to cut the call off like that but she would have Tora call him later. She could give him all the details she chose to, besides Anna wasn't quite ready to share her sisters attention yet. The thought made her guilty before Anna shook it off, turning to the bed where a familiar pair of icy blue eyes stared back.

If the sharp awareness in them was correct, she would guess Tora wasn't high on pain medication anymore. While a part of her was happy about that since she could finally have a coherent conversation with her sister, there was another part that was curious what else she would have said in her drugged state. Chuckling at the mental images of conversations that could have happened Anna focused back on her sister who was now looking suspiciously at her.

"Why are you laughing? Oh God, what did I say?!" Anna broke into rolling laughter at Tora's horrified question. It hadn't taken her very long to guess what had Anna laughing. The last time Tora was under the influence of medication she had taken great joy in telling Anna every embarrassing thing she could possibly think of about herself and some about Kelsie as well. Apparently Tora still remembered that and the teasing that followed.

Forcing her laughter down Anna answered, "Don't worry, you didn't go into a tangent about how Kelsie use to be the most adorable thing in the known universe or the horrors of the dresses they use to force you into." Tora groaned audibly, "I am never going to live any of that down now, and that wasnt even the worst of what I told you." Anna stroked the back of Tora's hand while fondly shaking her head. "Nope, you never will because I will never let you. I don't think Mom ever will either for that matter, it was the first time you willing hugged any of us without any prompting on our part. Heck I half expected Mom to drug you just so you would go back to being cuddly if for no other reason then to get a lot of photos."

Tora managed to hold her grimace for a whole three seconds, before she looked at Anna. They both burst out laughing at the memory. Tora wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes before pushing on, "Okay, seriously though, what did I say? Because obviously whenever they put me under this stuff I cant keep my damn mouth shut." Anna debated not telling her for a minute before deciding against it. "Nothing embarrassing, lots of slurring though which was kind of funny on its own. Although I have a few questions for you about this 'Don'."

Tora felt all mirth leave her in one swoop as panic set in. 'Oh God what did I say? I didnt say anything about their mutation right? Oh they'll never forgive me if I did!' Fighting to keep calm and epically failing Tora looked everywhere but at Anna. "Oh? What brought these questions?" Anna saw her sister's momentary panic and immediately felt suspicious. 'What could she possibly be afraid of saying about him if she only met him a week ago?' Pushing aside her suspicions for the moment she decided to focus on her interrogation.

"Well, while you didn't say anything specifically about him you were VERY determined to call him to make sure he knew you were okay. You were getting ready to get out of bed, injury be damned so you could get ahold of a phone to call him. So sis, what kind of relationship do you have with him because I have never seen you so hellbent on calling anyone before." Anna watched Tora carefully as she waited for her answer.

Tora felt relieved immediately, she hadnt spilled their secret at all. Although she didnt understand why she would be so set on calling him. She wracked her brain, trying to remember anything the might give her a hint. She had gotten home, got jumped, got away, ran to the club, apparently got shot… Tora felt an irritating niggling feeling at the back of her mind telling her she was forgetting something important. An image of her cell phone on the ground next to her when she fell drifted into her head. As the name on the screen cleared in her mind Tora felt herself pale to paper white. 'That's why! I was suppose to call him when I got home, he called when I didn't.' Tora jolted straight up in a panic. "Shit! Anna get me my phone, I need to call him like now! I told him I'd call him when I got home yesterday. HE has to be freaking out right now!"

Anna sat back in shock at her sister's outburst, quick to cut her off before she worked herself up. "Tora calm down! When you were freaking out over it before the only way I could make you lay down was to promise to call him. I did, he is updated now although you should still call him. It always sounds better coming from the person when trying to convince people that they are healthy."

Tora didnt know if she was more relieved that Don knew she was okay or mortified that she had apparently caused such a fuss over calling him. Deciding to deal with that later she addressed Anna. "Thanks Anna, I'm sorry for spazzing out on you." Anna brushed her apology off with practiced ease. "It's fine, but you still havent answered me Tora. Who is he to you? You almost sent yourself head first into a panic twice now to make sure he wasn't worried about you once aided by drugs and once not. So don't you dare tell me it's nothing to you."

Tora felt herself flush, she had been hoping Anna forgot about that but she should know better. Her sister's mind was like a steel trap when she wanted it to be. "Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. I met him a week ago so we havent known each other that long, certainly not long enough for him to be affecting me this much." Anna squinted at her sister, she could tell Tora was hiding something and she was determined to figure out what.

"I'm calling Bullshit, that might be part of it but not the whole. Tora, I've known you for years, I can tell when you arent telling me everything so how about saving time and just telling the truth. The complete truth this time please."

Tora grimaced, yeah her sister was definitely sharp as a whip and it usually wasn't in Tora's favor. Sighing Tora tried to put her thoughts into words that she would understand. "I wasnt lying, we did meet a week ago and by all logical reason he shouldnt be affecting me this much already. The only thing I can come up with is that he is the first person who has actively wanted to be friends with me. He talks to me, not at me and actually asks for my opinions because he is interested in it not to be polite. He- He seems to genuinely want to get to know me and you of all people know how rare that is."

Anna was impressed although she would never admit it. Whoever this guy was he managed to get under Tora's skin just by wanting to be her friend. Once she thought on it, it actually made sense. Tora didn't purposely scare people off from her most of the time, her demeanor just frightened people and if that didnt do it the side effects from her past finished the job for her. So to have someone who genuinely wanted to be friends with her probably threw her for a loop. If he turned out to be as good as he looked then Tora would benefit greatly from his presence in her life.

Anna smiled at the lost look in Tora's eyes, her poor little sister was so cut off from social problems it was almost cute. She had a long road ahead of her in learning the ins and outs of friendships and relationships besides her family. 'If she's already having troubles with understanding friend kind of feelings she is going to have one hell of a trip when she first experiences romantic ones.' Anna shook the thought off quickly, one step at a time. Tora had a long way to go before considering those kind of situations seriously.

"I don't know what to tell you Tora. Sometimes when you meet people you click quickly with them. In your case it is even more rare because you have difficulties talking to people but I think that this is good for you. He seems nice from when I talked to him, it would do you good to have friends outside of the people you live with." Anna gently patted Tora's hand, she wished she could give her a better answer but unfortunately as is the case with feelings it changes person to person. All she could do was be there as a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen should she need, and knowing her sister she was definitely going to need advise.

Tora had never felt inclined to go out of her way to make friends so this was all new to her, just the feeling of not wanting to worry someone who wasn't family was probably a bit spooky to her. Anna sighed, it was definitely going to be a long road ahead of them but in her opinion this was long overdue for Tora, it wasn't healthy how far she had secluded herself. Forcing herself back to the present Anna changed the topic to hopefully distract her sister.

"I already called Mom and the girls so they are updated, they were going to jump on the next plane home but a storm rolled in. They will be held up for a few more days until it's cleared. I told them not to worry although we both know it was a waste of breath on my part. Any of us being in the hospital is a cause for apocalyptic panic for Mom. I will be staying at the house with you until they get back, and there will be no arguments from you." Anna stared hard at Tora who moved her hands up to show her surrender.

"No need to glare, I'm not about to object. Honestly I don't really want to go home and be alone after what happened." Anna relaxed when there were no signs of Tora's infamous stubbornness kicking in. "Alright, I'm going to ask when I can get you released from here since I know you are probably dying to get out of here already. Don't give the nurses hell while I'm gone okay?" Once she had her affirmative from Tora she walked out of the room in search of a nurse, making sure to leave Tora's phone with her.

Tora stared down at the phone in her lap with trepidation. She knew she should call not just Don but Kellina too. She wasnt sure which call she feared the most, Mom would smother her in worry and tears while Donnie… she still wasnt sure what to think on Donnie. She had confusing feelings for him so that was a whole new type of complicated. Sighing she decided to get the call to her mother out of the way first since she already knew what it would entail. Picking up the phone she patiently waited for the answer, "Hey Mom, just thought you'd want to know I'm conscious and causing hell again."

The call to her mother had gone about as well as she had guessed it would, lots of shouting and crying making her feel even worse for being in her situation. Tora stretched as much as her injury would allow, she was avoiding calling Don and she knew it. It shouldn't be that big of a thing but for some reason the thought of hearing Don, who had only known her a week, worry over her made her uneasy.

Tora scoffed at herself, 'That is fantastic I'm afraid of making a phone call now. Nope that is not happening, it's just a call and I am going to make it.' Decision made Tora didnt let herself stop to second guess it, dialing the number she put the phone to her ear and waited. Sure enough one short ring later and the worried voice of her terrapin friend rang out. "Tora? Is it you this time?" Tora let a low hum as an acknowledgement before he pressed on.

"Your sister called me saying you were shot, are you okay now?" Tora let out another hum not really sure how to answer that without making him worry anymore since the answer to his question was a resounding, 'I'll live but not happily until everything stops hurting.' Apparently her lack of answer worried him anyway as he hesitantly questioned. "Tora are you still drugged?" Tora choked on her own spit as she laughed only to grimace as her newest wound protested loudly.

"Nope, although I almost wish I was. Almost. Sorry, I'm just not very talkative right now. I promise that I will be fine. The doctor said I should make a full recovery but once they let me out I'm going to have to be on crutches or a wheelchair to not overexert myself." Tora grimaced at the thought of a wheelchair, at least with crutches she could get around the lair but the wheel chair would be impossible if it came down to it.

"You may not like it but they are right, you can say you're fine all you like but you were shot at point blank in the back. You need to rest so it will heal correctly, your leg already gives you problems, do you really need anything else giving you problems?" Tora groaned to herself just audibly enough to be heard over the phone, "Ugh not you too! I already had two different people hit me with logic in the last half hour, can you not make it three?" Don muffled a laugh, "Sorry but no can do. I have been told that I'm logical to a frustrating point. Sorry to disappoint but it seems that you will be stuck with a third voice."

Tora was shocked when instead of filling her with dread as she thought it would, the statement filled her with an odd warmth. 'I really need to talk to Kelsie about this, it's starting to creep me out.' Tora pushed her thoughts away and teased right back. "I guess I'll just have to get use to it then won't I?" Tora froze as part of what he said before came back to her, "Wait a minute how did you know where I was shot? I didnt tell you and Anna told me she didnt say anything about my condition to you."

Tora squinted at the phone in suspicion, the other side going dead silent. Don cleared his throat nervously, "Well after your sister called I may have looked at the street cameras. I was trying to see who it was that chased you so I could start researching. This doesn't sound like a random occurrence, if it was they wouldnt have bothered to chase you, there would have been no point since they were caught." Tora felt sweat start to build at the back of her neck, if Don looked too closely would he figure out that they were mutant hunters as she expected? Would he connect the dots back to her? As she thought it over Don took her silence to mean something else entirely.

"I'm sorry if that was a breach of your privacy or you didnt want me to, I just hated feeling useless while you are in a hospital bed." Tora rushed to reassure him not wanting him to feel bad, "It's fine, I'm not angry. I was just shocked. Did you learn anything?"

She could practically feel Don sit up on the other side of the phone, "Not much yet but that symbol on his shoulder caught my attention and I'm looking into it now. If I find anything I'll let you know." Tora nodded before exasperatedly giving him a verbal confirmation. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm sorry for worrying you, for what its worth."

Don frowned at her tone, "It's okay, it's not like you asked to get chased and shot. Besides at least this gives me something to do with my worry. I'll be sure to let my brothers know that you are okay after the call is finished. They are all just as worried as I am. Raph wanted to go out and bust some heads but Splinter forbade it. Mikey wanted to go visit which we all shot down and Leo is watching him to make sure he doesn't try to sneak out."

Tora felt tears gather in her eyes before she blinked them back, 'They havent known me that long. Why are they all so worried about me?' Bottling her emotions she forced herself to sound normal, "You are all worry warts, I will be back up and about in no time although going to the lair will be interesting with a wheelchair I'm sure we can make it work somehow." Don heard something off in her tone but left it, not sure if he was suppose to ask about it or not.

At the mention of her worry about getting around in the chair, Don's mind whirled into action. Thinking about the different ways to get her safely around the lair without injuring her further. Now with his mind full of ideas he bid his goodbyes, knowing she also needed sleep to recover. "We'll figure something out, besides you said they might give you crutches instead. You need to sleep and I need to work on a project I have going. I'll talk to you later." Tora gave her own goodbye before they both hung up. Releasing a sigh she relaxed back into the bed, happy to have the calls out of the way.

Although she appreciated Don's concern his snooping into the person who shot her could land her in some hot water with the boys. Raph knew she was hiding something, he just didnt know what. Honestly Tora was half tempted to just tell them and get it over with but the haunting thought of 'What If' kept her from doing so. Their reactions could vary from accepting to hostile and she would prefer not to find out where on the spectrum they each fell.

Anna coming back into the room broke her out of her thoughts, Tora sat up quickly hoping for good news. Anna chuckled at her sister's alert and waiting pose, 'She reminds me of an excited puppy, not that she would appreciate that sentiment.' Deciding not to keep her in suspense she spoke up, "The doctor's were very reluctant to release you, they wanted to keep you for at least a day or two. I had to tell one of them the basics of why you hate hospitals to make them let you go, so be prepared for pitying looks when we leave."

Tora's face fell at the knowledge that more people knew about her past but she forced herself to focus on the bright side. If that's what it cost to not have to stay here for longer than necessary then it doesn't matter. Shaking herself back to the present she addressed Anna. "Alright so when do we get out of this hellhole?"

Anna gave her a chiding look for her language before walking over to the bed. "I'm taking you home now, thankfully the police dropped my car off so I don't have to get a cab. Come on, I'll help you get dressed. The faster you are ready the faster we get out of here and don't you dare fight them when they try to put you in the wheelchair, Salvatora. That is the rules and you will not break them if you want to leave here."

Tora grimaced at the thought of the chair before perking up, "Wait, that means I won't be stuck to one at home right?" Anna couldn't hold her stern face at her sister's excitement to be going home and being mobile. "Of course, that is what you pick out of it. No, you won't be in a wheel chair but you will have crutches and I expect you to use them or I will make you use the chair."

Tora nodded, just happy to not have to use the wheelchair. "Alright then let's get me up and moving so we can get the hell out of here!" Anna rolled her eyes before offering her arm for Tora to grip on to, "Your clothes are in the side room and after you're dressed we can head home. Once we get there be sure to call Mom and your work as well to tell them you are calling off."

Tora froze at her sister's knowledge of her working, Anna laughed at Tora's theatrics. "Yes I know about your jobs, they called your phone asking where you were when you were out. I answered and told them you were hospitalized and would call back later to tell them how long you wouldnt be in." Tora nodded, relieved that Anna didn't seem overly worried or running to tell their mother.

Anna scoffed at the relieved look, "Really Tora, do you think I am going to tell you not to go out and actually get a life? Getting a job is good for you, Mom is just too worried to see it. Although I am a little concerned with the fact you have two jobs, I understand that nightmares keep you awake and staying busy is the best deterrent but please at least try to keep your health in mind?" Tora nodded her agreement before they both set off to the changing room, both equally eager to go home and rest.

Tora had never been more relieved to be home than she was right then as she stared up at the familiar apartment building. While the ride in the wheelchair had been as bad as she had expected and the pitying looks almost drove her crazy it was all worth it to be back here.

Tora sped as fast as she could on her crutches up to the entryway only to freeze when she encountered a problem she hadn't thought of before. "Anna? I might need some help getting up the steps…" The steps to the building were big cinder block ones that before today she hadn't given a second thought but now they looked extremely daunting.

Anna came around the car upon hearing her sister's call, "Yeah I was curious how long it would be before you thought about that." Even as she chuckled at her sister's pout she slid her arm under one of Tora's and began helping her up the stairs. Tora huffed in irritation, "It's not like I had to think of it before, sure my leg is bad but not that bad. Heck if it weren't for my knee already being injured and then my block long fun run yesterday I wouldnt even need crutches!"

There had been plenty of times in Tora's life that she loathed her knee injury, this wasnt the first time it had caused inconvenience for her and it wouldnt be the last. Anna broke her out of her pouting by lightly smacking the back of her head. "You should be thankful your knee didn't collapse under you while you were running, you may be on crutches now but at least you're alive to complain about it." Anna glared reproachfully at Tora once they reached the top of their floor, Tora for her part looked away in shame. "You're right, I'm sorry I just hate it when my knee stops me from doing simple things. It's like those monsters hadn't taken enough from me and they still manage to hurt me to this day. Everytime I think I'm passed all of this my knee acts up or I have a flashback."

Anna softened her glare and sighed, out of all of her sisters Tora seemed to attract the worst sort of trouble without even trying. Hopefully she had grown out of it now but something told Anna that life wasn't done with her sister just yet. She wished there was something she could do to help her but she knew there were some things Tora had to face on her own. One of the things Anna could do for her though was not leaving again. She had chosen a bad time to leave her family and once they returned from their trip she would be sure to explain herself thoroughly.

Especially to poor Vinaya, the girl had it in her head that she was the reason Anna left. She would have to talk to her first, everything else could wait. Besides Kelsie would probably be wrapped around Tora the minute they get home and it would be a miracle if anyone could pry Kellina off her daughter after this mess.

Anna patted Tora on the back gently, "I know, just keep on fighting and remember that you aren't alone in it all. You have all of us to help you." Tora placed her hand over Anna's and gave her a weak smile. The sisters entered their house ready for the rest they both deserved.

Just as the girls get settled in the living room Tora's stomach growls causing Anna to laugh. "Well I guess I don't need to ask if you're hungry. I'll make us something, you can take a picture of yourself eating it for Mom so she doesn't panic anymore than she already has over the last few hours." Tora grinned, nodding her acceptance. "It's been awhile since I had your cooking, I kinda miss it. It's nice to not be the only decent cook in the house anymore. Mom can make the basics but Vi burns everything she touches."

Anna laughed as she got the ingredients out on the counter to make some soup, she had forgotten that no one in the house besides her and Tora were good cooks. If she had to take a guess her sister had been the unfortunate soul on the receiving end of Vinaya's attempts at cooking.

As she cut all of the vegetables up and put them in the pot with the bolion she glanced over at her sister who was dozing lightly on the couch. Chuckling under her breath she walked up behind her after putting the lid on the soup and ran her nails over the sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

Tora lunged forward with a wordless cry of shock as Anna burst out laughing, while Kelsie was generally the prankster she wasnt above a good joke or two at her sister's expense. Tora whipped around, growling at her sister who was now leaning against the couch as she fought for air. "Haha very funny, you can quit cackling like a hyena now. Should I be worrying about you accidentally burning the house down by neglecting whatever you have cooking?"

Anna finished her laughing fit, "I swear you almost set the kitchen on fire one time and no one will let you live it down. I wouldn't have left it on the burner if you hadnt crashed down the stairs, I thought you had been injured. And before you ask I'm making soup and yes it is your favorite."

Tora gave a fist pump, she loved her sister's soup. Whenever she had tried to make it she was always missing something, she suspected Anna had a secret ingredient of some sort that she kept to herself. For as long as she could remember living with Kellina and Anna this soup was the only dish that she would always eat. Even on her off days where her appetite mysteriously disappears.

As she did a small victory dance in her seat Anna came back from the kitchen with two steaming bowls of soup. "Eat up! I don't want to think of the last time you ate a full meal." Tora ignored her comment in favor of stuffing her face with her long missed favorite food. She jerked as a familiar flash signified a photo being taken.

Tora glared at her sister who was still holding her phone up from taking the picture, "Glare all you like, I promised Mom I would send a picture when we got home and I fed you. She was apparently under the impression that I would starve you." Tora forced herself to pause in her meal to answer, "I'm not a pet you know. I can feed myself, I just forget to or sometimes I just cant stomach much food at once. I still make sure to eat snacks." She didnt wait for her sister's eye roll before she lunged back into her food.

It was only a few minutes later that Anna's phone lit up and began playing their Mom's ringtone. Anna picked it up without pause, already guessing what it was about. Sure enough she was greeted by her mother gushing over the new addition to her photo album. "I'm so glad to see her eating with gusto again. Unfortunately you know none of us can cook your soup. Thank you again for watching her until we get back." Anna assured her it wasnt a problem, thankful that Tora was too busy stuffing her face to comment on how she didnt need to be watched. It was an old and familiar argument that she didnt need to here again.

As she chatted with her Mom who was marveling at Anna's ability to get Tora to stay still for pictures she heard her phone alert her to a second call. "Hang on Mom, I've got someone trying to call in. I'll call you back later." After they said their goodbyes Anna checked the number of the caller and returned their call.

Tora paused in her eating when Anna's face paled and she began trying to talk to an obviously upset voice over the phone. Anna told whoever it was that she would get back to them and hung up. Before Tora could ask Anna spoke, "That was work, they are extremely unhappy with me because I am late for my shift, I cant believe I forgot to call them earlier. Obviously they still want me to come in but I'll just explain to them that your health is more important." Tora stopped her though, "Anna you know they arent going to allow that, just go to work I'll be fine."

Anna immediately began protesting, "Are you crazy? Did you already forget that someone broke into this house to get you once already? I am not leaving you here alone so they can try again." Knowing how stubborn her sister is Tora thought of the perfect compromise. "Okay fine, how about I call my friend who you talked to earlier and he comes and picks me up. I can hang out with him and his family until you get off work? Then you can pick me up on your way home. You need your job Anna, don't throw it away over this."

Anna grimaced as she thought out her options, while she really didnt want to leave her sister with strangers who she hadnt met yet she might not have much of a choice. Tora was right about her work not being understanding and she really did need her job. Releasing a sigh Anna nodded, "Alright, I'll drop you off at your friends place on the way to work and pick you up on the way home."

Tora bit her lip, she still needed to call Don to get permission, "Let me call to make sure that's okay with his family. I'll be right back." Tora maneuvered her crutches and hefted herself up off the couch and out of the room. She dialed Donatello's number and waited for him to answer. "Tora, is everything alright?" Tora rolled her eyes at his greeting, "You know Donnie you need to work on your greetings. Lets try this, Hi Donatello! I'm doing great how are you?" She could practically hear his eyes rolling from here. "Fine, hello Tora so glad to hear from you. Now is everything alright?"

Tora chuckled before pushing on, "Yeah I just wanted to know if I could come over to the lair, Anna's work called and wants her in but she is worried about leaving me alone." Donatello felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Tora being alone in the same house she had almost been kidnapped from.

"She's right to be worried, if those people could get in before they can now. I'll go ask Sensei right now." Tora heard as she placed the phone down and left the room. Twiddling her fingers she waited only a few more minutes before he was back. "He said that is fine, meet me at the manhole and I'll come and get you."

Tora nodded before remembering a crucial detail, "Ah before I forget, I'm moving on crutches but thankfully no chair. So I'm going to need help getting down and around." Don hummed to show he heard, "That's no problem, I'll meet you there soon." With that Tora hung up and went back to her sister.

Anna was still very not happy about leaving her sister to some strangers as she pulled up at what appeared to be a middle class home. As much as she would love to get out and meet the person Tora would call her friend, she was already toeing a line with her work and didnt want to push it anymore.

Tora waved at her as she drove off, glad she didnt try for introductions. She carefully used her crutches and moved toward the manhole in the nearby alley way. Once she was there she tapped lightly on the top to alert Don to her presence.

It was seconds later before the manhole shifted to the side to reveal her favorite techie turtle, she wasted no time in telling him just how much she had missed him. "You my friend are a sight for sore eyes after all the shit I've dealt with in the past 24 hours." Don flushed but did his best to shake it off, he could tell that Tora used her borderline flirting as a confident front when she felt less than strong. He would do his best not to react to it, but some reaction was bound to happen specifically his it made her feel better to tease him then he wouldnt take that from her now. Besides her teasing was considerably better than his brothers on any day.

"Considering all that you've been through it doesn't shock me in the slightest that you're happy to see me. I only wish I could have done something earlier to help." Tora brushed his statement to the side knowing that he wasnt psychic and couldn't possibly have known. "I'm fine now and thats all that matter, so will you be a dear and help me get these confounded things down there?" Don chuckled as he carefully lowers her down into the sewers before dropping down himself. He hated that he still had to blindfold her but it was part of the deal with his father for her to visit. Tora knew that and didnt put up a fight when he moved to wrap the cloth around her eyes.

Once it was securely in place they headed off toward the lair, Don filling the air with questions regarding her health and what medication the doctor's had told her to take. Tora wouldn't admit it out loud but it was nice to have someone who worried over her besides her family.

It was difficult to walk with the crutches and still keep going in the right direction, not to mention that, while she refused to admit it out loud, she was exhausted from all the excitement today. Don noticed despite her best efforts at hiding it and quickly offered to help her. "You look exhausted, would you like me to carry you the rest of the way? It'll be bad if your crutches slip and you fall into the sewage.

Tora wrinkled her nose at the thought before reluctantly accepting his proposal. "Yeah you're right. That'd probably be for the best, I don't want to explain to Anna why I smell like sewage." Don carefully picked her up after strapping the crutches onto his back alongside his tech. Once she was carefully situated in his arms they set off again.

They entered the lair and not a minute later Mikey came bounding forward, plucking Tora off her crutches, no sooner than she had gotten settled on them, and lifting her up. "Dudette are you okay?! Don told us what happened and he is trying to get info on the dudes who chased you! He said they shot you, where are you hurt!?" As he spoke a mile a minute Tora was fighting not pass out from the sudden shooting pain from both her bullet wound and her knee.

She could vaguely hear what sounded like Don's voice but it was a few pitches too high, "Mikey put her down! She's breakable!" Yup that's Donnie alright. Before Tora could speak up that she was in fact not that breakable she was suddenly placed back onto the ground as her previous captor was now face down on the floor with an apologetic rat standing behind him. By the way his tails was moving she would guess he had yanked poor Mikey back at the same time Don had snagged her carefully out of his brohters hold before placing her back on the ground.

Don helped her get ahold of her crutches again as Splinter scolded his youngest son. Raphael and Leonardo stepped forward to express their own concerns. Of course Raph's came off as insulting. "You alright pipsqueak? I know you are delicate but dang I didnt expect you to go and get yourself injured twice in less than a week." Tora ground her teeth, it's not like she went looking for trouble!

Leo stepped in seeing her murderous eyes, "What he means to say is he's glad you are alright. We were all worried when Don told us the news and we are happy that you will make a full recovery."

Tora huffed out her irritation before addressing Leo, "Thanks Leo, I swear usually I'm not injured this often. My sister loves to tell me that if there is trouble within 100 miles of me it will find me. You kind of remind me of her actually." Leo's eye ridge lifted in surprise, he hadnt heard a lot about her siblings yet and hearing that one of them was similar to him had his interest peaked. Of course Raph had to put his two cents in.

"You have got to be kidding me, the world can't handle two Leo's. I barely handle the one." Before Leo could tell him what a ray of sunshine he was Tora spoke up, "Yeah well I'm sure Leo would say the same about you and me and yet here we stand. Both of us in the same room and would you look at that he is handling it fine. I'm sure you'll find some way to live with it."

Leo and Raph both stared at her dumbstruck before Mikey burst out laughing from his place on the floor. "Dude she totally schooled you!" Mikey's outburst broke the tension and both the eldest brothers turned to the now smirking Tora. Raph huffed, "So you think we're alike huh?" Tora scoffed, "What exactly about us isnt alike personality wise? I'm not generally a ray of sunshine to be around and sorry to inform you red but neither are you."

Before it could delve into an argument Splinter asked, "Which sister is it that Leonardo reminds you of?" Tora grinned as she answered, "Anna, ironically the eldest as well. She has his whole tensed like a bowstring and ready to pounce look mirrored in perfectly female form."

Splinter finally let Mikey up with a stern warning about being more careful with the injured before he bounced up to her, "It'll be awesome having you here! You arent afraid to crack a joke once in awhile, in other words you're like Raph but with a sense of humor." Mikey quickly found himself stuck in a headlock by said brother. "I have a sense of humor you just arent funny enough to trigger it."

Leo sighed as his brothers delved into a brawl in front of their guest. Splinter quickly broke it up sending them both to the Hashi for their antics. As they left Donatello remained a weight at her back, she had noticed that he had been tensed since Raph stepped forward after her crack. Had he been preparing to jump in? Before she could think on it too much she was tugged by an excited Mikey to the games room where she spent the majority of the next few hours kicking his shell in video games.

As Tora won yet another game of Mortal Kombat against Mikey who was now sulking in the corner over his defeat she glanced at the time and knew it was time to head up to meet Anna. Standing she winced at the popping sounds coming from her back and legs, she patted Mikey on the shoulder before she headed off to find Don.

Predictably she found him in his lab tinkering on something, when she glanced over his shoulder he quickly hid it from her immediately spiking her suspicion. Before she could ask he quickly changed the subject. "Is it time to take you back? Give me just a sec and I'll get everything ready." Don hid his project away from her curious eyes as he pulled his equipment back onto his shell. Turning around he gestured to the door, "After you?"

As they left the lair Tora thought on how much fun she had with the brothers, even Raph when he was feeling like verbal sparring. She hoped that they would still be able to have fun like that once they learned the truth about her...


	11. Panic and Tea

BAWV here and I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter! In this one you get to see some sisterly bonding and also a peak at some of Tora's trauma and how it affects her even years later.

Tora was relieved when Anna didnt try to meet the boys again when she picked her up, her sister was just as stubborn as she was and trying to keep their secret from her was going to be a challenge. Once they got home and Tora maneuvered her way back up the steps she flopped back onto the couch in relief. She may be happy not to be in a wheelchair but crutches were exhausting.

Anna walked in and chuckled at the sight of her lounging sister, "Have you finished melding with the couch or can you move over so I can sit?" Tora gave her a weak glare before moving just enough to give her room to sit. Once they were both sitting comfortably Tora spoke up, "So how was your day at work?"

Anna's face scrunched up at the reminder of how her day went, "About as well as I expected honestly. Boss being his normal self didn't help any but that's life. How did your day with your friends go?"

Tora let a small smile slip, "It went well, they're all happy that I'm okay and they all were clucking over me like worried hens. They're just as bad as you and Kellina sometimes I swear." Letting out a yawn Tora rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

Anna nodded her approval, "Well someone has to watch out for your health since you certainly won't." Stroking Tora's hair carefully as to not displace her new perch as they both relaxed into a companionable silence.

The silence was broken by a loud growling coming from Tora's stomach, causing her to flush when Anna turned to glare at her. "Okay so I ate some snacks while I was there but not a lot. They have a hard time feeding all of them and you know how much I have to eat due to my special circumstances. I didn't want to take any of their food that I didn't have to."

Anna's glare softened, her sister may try to act tough but she truly did care about those around her and moments like this she showed it. Standing up with a groan Anna started toward the kitchen, "Well you're home now and we definitely have enough food so I'm going to start dinner."

When Tora went to stand up to help Anna gently pushed her back down, "Rest for now, you heard the doctors. Don't strain yourself or you will have to go into a wheelchair." Tora grimaced at the thought and obediently settled back down only to glare at Anna when she continued. "Besides, soon you will be well enough and then we can switch off dinner duties again."

With that Anna disappeared back into the kitchen leaving Tora ot her thoughts, it had been bugging her since she had been in the hospital. She had been defenceless against those thugs, even with her ability she would have had a hard time taking them on. Her not knowing how to defend herself led to all of this fuss and worry of those around her. She remembered when Anna use to try to teach her martial arts but she had brushed her off, saying that her ability would keep her plenty safe. Tora scoffed at her own arrogance, biting her lip she debated asking Anna if her offer still stood.

As she was thinking Anna came back into the room with their food, to an outsider it would look comical. Anna walking in with two trays of food that looked to be for four or more people their size balanced precariously on her arms. Quickly before she could drop any food, Anna placed the tray with three bowls on Tora's lap before sitting next to her and getting her own tray of two bowls comfortable on her lap. Tora ate slowly as she came to a decision, "Hey Anna, is your old offer of teaching me martial arts still open?"

Anna froze midbite and stared at her little sister in shock, she had always been worried about her sisters, Tora the most. When she had offered she knew Tora wouldnt accept it but she had held out hope she would eventually. Truthfully she had given up hope after the first month but now here they sat with her sister asking if she would teach her how to defend herself.

Quickly, before Tora could take it back, Anna agreed. "Of course it is, it would make me feel considerably better if you knew some fighting techniques to use in an emergency. You cant always rely on your ability. Obviously only once you are healed but definitely we will have to set up a day to work on that."

With that they delved back into their comfortable silence, Vi and Kelsie preferred to fill the air with sound but they enjoyed the rare peace between them.

Tora finished her bowls first to neither of their surprise, Anna didn't even bat an eyelash as she placed her second bowl in front of Tora. Seeing the guilty look flash in her sisters eyes Anna cut off the train of thought she knew was crossing her sister's mind. "I brought the second bowl for you not me, I didnt want to risk dropping it by overloading your tray. There is still more in the kitchen if I want some and I'll bring you another bowl if you want it. And before you start, I don't eat as much as you or Vinaya. This one bowl will fill me just fine."

Tora visibly relaxed as she happily dug into her soup, Anna shook her head. Only her sister would refuse her body the food it needed to uphold it's constant energy output due to worry over everyone else getting their fair share of food. Even as she thought it Anna wasn't surprised in the least, Tora had always been the self sacrificing type which had led to many a night or worrying for both Anna and Kellina. Shaking herself out of the past Anna focused on finishing her bowl, chuckling when she realised Tora had just about finished her fourth bown and looked as if she was deciding whether or not to go for another.

After all the food was finished and one more bowl eaten by Tora she stood shakily on her crutches to get the dishes and cut Anna off before she could protest, "Before you start, I have been moving around just fine and I can sit on a stool to do the dishes if I start to get tired. You cooked, I clean thats the rules."

Anna huffed but held out her bowl without further complaint, she was tired from her day at work and if Tora thought she could do the dishes without injuring herself then she would trust her judgement. As she relaxed into the couch she was glad that her next shift was a night shift, giving her plenty of time to rest for the next day.

She scowled at the thought of leaving Tora alone though, her work was obviously not going to be sympathetic. She had been turning it over in her mind looking for a solution when Tora walked back in from finishing the dishes and plopped back onto the couch. "What's with the face? You look like you are contemplating the world again."

Anna broke from her thought and turned to Tora's inquisitive eyes. "Just thinking on any possible way I can get out of work tomorrow and stay home with you, they have me working late shift tomorrow and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone." Tora rolled her eyes even as she was internally grateful for her sisters care. "I did survive before you were in my life you know, I know the drill. Lock the doors and windows, don't answer the door for anyone, if there is an emergency call the appropriate numbers and do not accept candy from strangers unless it is full sized snickers or get into any strange vans even if they do have puppies in them. I will be fine Anna."

Anna sighed at her sisters dismissal, she may be right but that didnt put her at ease any. Seeing her sister was still brooding on it Tora decided to distract her, "Well since you have me as a captive audience why don't we watch a movie? How longs has it been we have had a good movie marathon?" Anna cracked a smile, "It's been a while thats for sure. Alright you talked me into it, Disney or Harry Potter?"

And so the night progressed with much popcorn, laughter and fun. Only ending when they both fell asleep in the early hours of the morning with the credits rolling on their last movie. Tora was tucked comfortably against Anna's arm, Anna for her part had her head resting on top of Tora's head. Both sleeping more peacefully than they had in a long time.

Anna woke slowly, in no rush to come back to full wakefulness. The first thing she became aware of was her arm that had long gone numb from her sister who was still snoring contently against her side. The second thing she noticed caused her no small amount of humor, there was a cold and wet spot on the top of her shoulder. Obviously it was from Tora's still open mouth as she contently drooled in her sleep, blissfully unaware of the sight she made.

Grinning to herself Anna carefully reached for her phone and slowly as to not wake Tora she stretched her arm out and snapped a picture. She smiled fondly at her new photo before quickly sending it to their mother. Anna held no doubts that she would adore the picture as well as be relieved that Tora was sleeping peacefully.

Sure enough, just as she expected her phone pinged with an incoming text within a minute of sending the picture. Glancing at the message Anna chuckled, oh yes her mother loved the photo if her many exclamation points and seemingly permanent caps lock was any hint. Shaking her head Anna placed her phone back onto the table, turning her head to look at Tora. She didnt have to glance at the clock to know that it was time to wake up, the sun peaking through the curtains told her that it was at least past early morning.

Anna examined Tora, debating if she should wake her or not since she knew what little sleep her sister got. After a few minutes her decision was made for her, Tora shifted slightly causing her head to slide off of Anna's shoulder and her body to lurch forward. Anna lunged forward to catch her only to misjudge the angle she was at, Tora's eyes snapped open as she tumbled off the couch with Anna quickly following.

Tora released a loud OOF sound as her sister landed squarely on top of her knocking the air out of her lungs. Anna quickly scrambled off her sister, she helped Tora sit up as she clucked over her injury for fear that she reopened it with the fall.

Tora batted at her inquiring hands as she pulled air back into her lungs, eventually getting her bearings enough to reassure her sister. "Geez take it easy would you, a fall off the couch isnt going to kill me. My injury didnt reopen, my lungs didnt combust from your weight and my heart didnt give out from the panic of the foot drop. I. Am. Fine. You dork." Anna huffed at her sisters mocking before thinking on her own worrying and laughing.

"Alright fine, I may be worrying a little bit too much but can you really blame me? I was hoping what happened years ago would be the last brush with death you would have. Apparently you are a magnet for this kind of stuff. I cant say that I'm surprised, disappointed yes but not surprised."

Tora burst out laughing and at her sister's confused look she elaborated her thoughts. "I'm sorry but I just thought, you need that on a T-shirt. It perfectly sums up how you are. Disappointed but not surprised!"

Anna's confusion melted into a smile as she joined her sister in laughing. "Yeah well it's not very high on my priority list at the moment. Maybe around Christmas I'll think about it." Before Tora could continue to try to convince her Anna's phone went off with their mother's ringtone. Anna answered it swiftly, "Good morning Mom... Yes we are both fine... I work later at night... She insisted she would be fine on her own…I know but work isnt going to make it easy on me...No I don't want you to call and tell them how vital it is that I take care of my sister!"

Tora stifled a chuckled behind her hand at her elder sisters momentary panic. Anna shot her a dark look before an idea popped into her head. "Actually Mom Tora is awake right now, I'm sure she would love to talk to you about how she didn't eat anything yesterday while I was at work and unable to force feed her." Tora's chuckle cut off as the phone was suddenly under her nose with a very familiar scolding voice on the other end. Tora took the phone, mouthing 'Fuck you' to her now smiling sister. Anna stood and left the room, content to leave her sister to their mothers worry but not before mouthing back, 'Payback.'

Later that night after making them both dinner Anna hustled around the apartment getting herself ready for work. "Are you sure you will be fine on your own? And don't tell me not to worry or that you are a big girl. You had a legitimate trauma Tora it's okay to not be alright." Tora clicked her mouth closed, cutting herself off from saying exactly that. Releasing a sigh she pushed on, "I'm not sure what to tell you Anna. Am I a little bit wary? Fuck yes I am but I cant let those people screw with my life. I refuse to give them that power over me. So I'm going to put on my big girl leather and you are going to go to work and not strangle your boss."

Anna chuckled as she felt her worry slide off, "Alright I'm going and I make no promises as for my boss. Please be careful and if you need anything don't hesitate to call alright? Work or no work I will be here."

Tora nodded as he held out Anna's jacket for her to slip into, "Well then just make sure not to get caught, until they find the body it's just a missing persons case." Anna laughed as she gave Tora one last hug before racing out the door.

Once the door clicked closed behind her Tora breathed a sigh, to be honest she felt slightly on edge about being here alone but there was no way on heaven or earth that she would tell Anna that. She hadnt even told the turtles because she knew they would worry, unless she had an actual reason to fear she wouldnt call them.

Even as she thought it Tora felt the fear starting to sink into her stomach. She could tell herself it wasnt logical all she wanted, she knew from experience it wouldnt put a dent in the feeling. Resolving to try to keep her mind off it she started carefully maneuvering on her crutches, pacing to the best of her ability.

When she first discovered her problem Tora quickly found out that moving was the only way to calm herself, standing still or sitting in one place only made it worse. Kellina thought it had something to do with having nothing to distract herself with, Tora wasnt sure why it worked. She was just grateful that she had something that lessened the feelings when they hit, even if it didnt always help when an especially bad attack hit it was something.

Later once her mind was clear Tora knew she would feel stupid and childish for feeling how she did but for the moment she only felt her fear and nothing else. Every sound was amplified to a painful point, every scratch against the window turned into the people coming back for her, every rustle of leaves outside made her think of intruders. Feeling as her breathing started to lose rhythm Tora felt like crying out in hopelessness.

Just as she was about to give in and call Kelsie or Kellina, Tora remembered a tea that Kellina had bought saying it was good for panic. Tora wasnt much of a tea person but if it stopped the majority of her blind panic she would deal with the bitter taste. Decision made Tora moved as quickly as she could to the kitchen. She searched the cupboards, feeling her panic climbing higher as she searched but couldn't find it. Just as she was about to call it quits before she wasn't of sound enough mind to call her hand knocked into an unmarked wooden box. The box hit the floor with a clatter causing her to jump in the air in fright. Hands shaking wildly she picked up the box only to realise it had popped open in its fall and to her relief there was the tea she had been looking for.

Spinning around on her heel she went about gathering the mug and filling it with water. The minute and a half it took for the microwave to heat the water had never felt longer as Tora shifted back on forth on her feet, trying desperately to keep her cool for just a little bit longer. When the microwave beeped she quickly prepped the tea, crossing her fingers mentally for it to work.

The first drink she had underestimated how hot it was and it scalded the roof of her mouth, when she didnt feel any difference after the first few drinks Tora felt tears build in her eyes. Biting back her tears Tora jerked sideways reaching for her phone only to knock her crutches into her hip painfully. With a quiet hiss of frustration she threw her crutches down onto the floor.

She felt irritation flare hot and had to restrain from punching the wall or the counter, knowing all it would do was hurt her hand. The last thing she wanted to do was explain that injury to Anna when she got home. The thought of calling Kelsie flashed across her mind again only for Tora to feel her irritation explode at the thought of calling her blind little sister just because she was panicking at nothing.

Biting her lip hard enough to taste iron Tora forced herself to focus on something else, anything else than her panicked state of mind. 'No, I am not going to act like some kind of psych ward patient. There is nothing here and I will not call Kel and make her worry for no good reason.'

With new resolve Tora stooped carefully to pick up the crutch and began pacing the room, making sure to drink the cooling tea as she did. After a few lengths of room paced she started to feel the unrelenting panic recede, she could have wept with relief.

Feeling the familiar motion calming her Tora focused on controlling her breathing as she paced the length of the room counting her heart beats as she did. Occasionally taking another sip of her tea. Thirty minutes passed and she felt almost herself again, smiling in triumph Tora went back to the couch, not wanting to fight her way up the stairs in her newly exhausted state, and flopped back onto it. Tora felt as sleep gripped the edges of her mind, after the attack she had just fought through she had no energy to spare for fighting off the sleep. As she stopped fighting sleep her last coherent thought was hoping that her sleep would be dreamless with no interruptions.


	12. No Rest For The Wicked

BAWV and I've got another chapter here for you! Hope you enjoyed the bonding, there will be more Donnin being his sweetheart self and some moments between them. Also Don learns just a bit about one of Tora's traumatic past events. Hope you enjoy!

Tora bolted up straight on the couch, fighting to regain her bearings. Her heart raced in her chest as if she had run a marathon, her lungs burned as she desperately tried to drag air into them. She could feel the air moving in and out even as her brain screamed that she wasnt getting enough oxygen.

Tora jumped up from the couch as the edges of her vision started to fade to black, instincts screaming to move, to run away from whatever was causing the fear. She faintly felt her knee burn in protest of the sudden sharp movement. In the far corner of her mind that was still able to think logically her brain whispered how that was going to hurt later once she could feel it clearly.

That whisper was quickly lost in the maelstrom of fear that was taking residence in her mind, tearing apart everything else in its path. Tora breezed by the crutches leaned against the couch, in her single minded focus to start moving only to quickly come to regret it.

Her spine erupted in pain forcing her to sit back down onto the couch, she clapped her hand to her sides, not quite being able to reach where the pain originated. Letting out a hiss under her breath Tora scrunched her face up from pain as she tried to breath through the sudden pain that added to her current panic.

Slowly the pain receded back into a dull throbbing, Tora breathed out in relief as she moved her hand away from her side, the pain had side tracked her panic but not by much. Maybe if she got up and started moving she could put it back in it's box…

Tora stood up, slowly this time, before remembering her injury. With that pain it would be a good idea to check on it, just to be sure her stunt hadnt pulled on any of the stitches. Moving to lift her shirt she stopped at the sight of her hand which was now covered in blood. Tora felt as her stomach rolled at the sight as dread settled into her gut.

Glancing at her shirt confirmed what she had already thought, she hadnt just pulled a stitch she had ripped the entire thing open and possibly pulled it even further open than before. Her head began to spin at the familiar scent of copper wafted up into her nostrils, her stomach gave a hard lurch.

Tora lunged to the tableside garbage just in time as her stomach relieved its contents to her displeasure. Once her stomach was empty Tora pushed herself up on shaky legs and tried to take a closer look at her injury. She needed to know if she had to call the hospital or if it was something she could handle on her own.

From what she could see The injury was gaping open with a steady river of blood leaking out, she watched transfixed as it trickled slowly down her back until it disappeared under the waistband of her pants. Coming to a decision Tora scrambled for her phone with her clean hand, she fumbled and dropped it the first time due to her shaking fingers.

Once she had a firm hold she scrolled until she found the right name, only hesitating slightly before hitting the call button for the only person she knew who could help her. Tora was almost certain that the phone's ringing had never taken this long before. When the other line clicked signifying they had picked up Tora wasted no time with pleasantries. "Don I need your help."

Don had been peacfully sleeping after just finishing a big project when he was snapped awake by his phone ringing. He sleepily reached for it, grumbling under his breath the whole time. His irritation over being woken vanished when he saw Tora's number. Glancing at the clock, his worry increased at the late or rather early hour. Knowing she would only call at this hour for an emergency his mind jumped into overdrive, thinking of all the worst case scenarios from her having another attack to the thugs being back.

In his haste he fumbled his phone, quickly righting it he put it to his ear. He was halfway out of his chair before Tora even finished saying his name. He had never heard that tone in her voice before and he hoped to never hear it again. She sounded on the brink of tears as well as possibly being in the middle of an attack.

If the hitch in her breathing was anything to go by the attack was a bad one. By the time she had finished her sentence Don was already out of his chair and running toward Splinter's room. Ignoring all the calls of confusion from his brothers that he almost bowled over in his haste. He skidded to a halt in front of the familiar door, only stopping to reply to Tora.

"What's wrong? Did those thugs come back? Are you okay?" His blood froze in his veins at her response, "My injury reopened, no thugs and no, not okay." The hiccuping breathless quality to her voice and the choppy sentences had him knocking on the door, using considerable restraint to not pound on it.

"It will be okay, put pressure on the wound alright? I'm asking Dad to leave right now." Splinter, who had answered with haste, overheard Don's half of the conversation and put two and two together. "Is all not well with Tora?" Don was quick to explain once finished Splinter sent him to check on Tora.

"Use haste and stick to the shadows my son, be sure to call Leonardo once the situation is handled." Don gave a brief but thankful nod before turning and bolting back to his lab to gather the supplies he would need. His brothers went to stop him as he raced to the door only for Splinter to call them to a halt. Once he had their attention he began to explain what caused their brother to leave in such a rush.

Don for his part hadnt even noticed them try to stop him, he was firmly in doctor mode as he ran through the sewers. "I'm on my way, do you have pressure on it?"

On the other side of the call, Tora sat on her couch with one shaking hand holding the phone to her ear while the other clamped onto her bleeding back. Swallowing back bile at the blood she could feel leaking between her fingers she answered, "I do but it isnt working. It just keeps bleeding it's not stopping Don!"

Tora was edging dangerously close to hysterical as she tried to focus on keeping air moving in her lungs. Glancing down to her legs trying to divert her attention from the source of her growing panic, Tora felt her blood turn chill at the sight of her knee covered in blood. If she had been in a more logical mind set she would've known that the blood on her knee was from her hand when she tried to stand up but her renewing panic added to the pain radiating off her knee from her jump off the couch combined into a toxic circumstance.

It had been years ago but she could still feel phantom pains of the rusted metal sticking out of her knee as she tried to pry it out with her haphazardly wrapped hands. She could still feel the blood making her grip slippery on the metal as the scent of copper filled the small room she was held in. Tora gagged again as the scent of copper filled her nose, thankfully nothing left in her stomach to give back.

Tora could almost taste the stale air from that room, she forced a sharp breath through her lungs in an attempt to clear the memory. When it didn't help clear her head she ground her teeth and screwed her eyes shut,forgetting that she had Don on the phone she she began repeating the old mantra that her therapist had given her for when she first came back from that hell."I'm not there anymore, I'm safe at home and he is not here. I am not in that sickos basement anymore and I never will be again. I am not there, I am safe."

Don raced as fast as his legs could take him, over hearing her conversation with herself confused him. She didn't sound right, something in her tone seemed far away and breathless. Not to mention why would she be telling him this? Logically there was no reason for her to be telling him this, which left that she wasnt telling it to him. She was speaking to herself and … forgot he was on the phone? Didn't mean to say it that loud?

Once he heard the last part of her sentence he had a hypothesis as to what was going on but it wasn't one he liked. He knew that she had been hurt badly in her past but he didnt know her well enough to ask to what extent. Her knee had obviously been a very painful injury if it still caused issues today, it was possible she was reliving it? Or maybe just stuck in the memory? When she had first called him in a panic needing him to talk he had looked up all the symptoms and found what she was most likely battling.

Once he had an idea of what to look into he had gone into deep research, looking for anything that would help with the attacks and how the side effects could affect her. Admittedly there was a lot of information and he still had quite a bit to sift through but one of the things he had read was that it was completely possible for a past trauma to come back to haunt her in the form of a flashback.

Flashbacks were the mind replaying a past trauma and making itself believe that it was for all intents and purposes happening again. Don felt a sinking feeling that he was about to see first hand exactly what that looked like in person. Fearing for Tora's mental state he did the only thing he could think to do, "You're right, you arent there. You are at your house and I am almost there. Once I get to you I'll patch you up and if you want I can bring you back to the lair, Master Splinter was worried about you and probably wouldnt mind you coming over. It would probably put his mind at ease to see you well."

Don wasnt sure if him talking was helping or not but until he got to her it was all he could do to help. He could hear her breathing slightly even out, encouraging him to keep going. "Just focus on my voice okay? I am right around the corner from your apartment. I'll be there in two minutes just keep breathing." Just as he finished his sentence he saw the apartment just around the corner to his relief.

That relief died as Tora let out a painful groaning whine from the other side of the phone. Before he could speak up his phone gave the dial tone. His blood rushed in his ears as he jumped to her window only to find it locked. He hissed in frustration as he took out his lockpick equipment, he didnt have time for this! He wasted no time once he had it unlocked, he jumped into the room.

The second his feet touched the ground he was running toward the living room and it's inhabitant. What he found when he entered solidified his previous hunch and made his gut clench in worry. Tora sat completely still on the couch and her previously calm breathing was back to its rapid pattern with her hands clamped onto her knees. If that wasn't alarming enough she was surrounded and coated in her blood.

Don jumped over to her side unsure what to help with first, if he didnt help her even out her breathing then she would black out but her back was still bleeding steadily and from what he could see it needed to be restitched as quickly as possible. Biting his lip Don looked into Tora's eyes only to find a blank look of terror pointed directly at her knees.

Don moved to clamp a hand over her bleeding injury, hoping that he could talk her back to the preset while working on her injury only to freeze when she bodily flinched from his touch. He didnt know if she could hear him but he had to try something or she would bleed out before he could help calm her. Don felt a crushing helplessness as he began to speak. "Tora I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need to check your injury. I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you. Don't you recognize my voice, it's me Donnie?"

Just as Don was about to panic Tora slowly responded, tilting her head to the side slightly and a grovely whisper slipped through her cracked throat. "Donnie?" Don sighed in relief at the small progress, he could see her face twist into a confused grimace as she tried to separate past from present. Don quickly began talking again, hoping to keep her focused, "Yeah it's me. Remember you called me? I am very glad you called me, you need medical attention. I need to stitch you up again and I need you to take deep breaths with me okay?"

At first Don thought that she hadnt understood but slowly she nodded to his delight. "Okay now can you match your breathing to mine? Deep breath in and a deep breath out. Good job, do you mind if I look at your wound now?"

Tora grimaced but nodded her acceptance, Don moved slowly to her injured side and began inspecting it. Knowing how she didnt like touch he did his best to only graze his hand over her when he absolutely had to touch her. He knew that he would have to put more pressure when it came to stitching it up but for now he would do his best to keep to her comfort zone.

When it finally came time to start stitching after he disinfected it he put his hand on her side to steady her only to hesitate when she stiffened at his touch. Don held his breath, worried that she was going to lash out at him. He didnt want to have to restrain her but if she got violent he would have no choice. He sighed in relief when she relaxed back into him, to his shock she leaned lightly against his chest as he maneuvered around her to begin stitching her wound.

Shaking off his shock he focused back onto the current pressing issue of her injury that needed tending. Don groaned internally at the sight of the wound up close, she had managed to rip it open even further than it was before. He didnt have any numbing agents but he needed to resew it before he could focus on prying Tora out of whatever memory she was stuck in.

Don made sure to alert Tora before he started, not wanting to startle her. "Tora, I need to redo the stitching,it's going to hurt but I'll be as quick as I can." He saw her jaw clench and what looked to be a slight nod. Working quickly he started sewing, to his shock she made no noise to acknowledge the pain she must be feeling. Don moved as quickly as efficiently possible to get it done, not wanting to cause her pain for any longer than necessary.

Once finished he snipped his scissors on the last stitch, "There we go, thats all done. Give me a just a minute to clean up all of the mess." As Don packed up his equipment he noticed that Tora's gaze was still locked onto her bloody knee, thinking quickly he thought of a possible way to break her out of her trance. The only thing he could think to do is remove the blood from her sight and hope that snapped her out of it.

Don flushed as he realised that her leg was covered in the blood and the only way to remove all of it would be for her to change which she seemed to be in no state of mind to do. Thinking fast he glanced around and smiled in relief when he saw a sheet draped over the edge of the sofa. Grabbing it he fanned it out over Tora's lap before noticing that her hands were still clamped onto her knee.

Biting his lip he gently wrapped his hand around her own, stroking at the glove clad fingers coxing them to release their grip. Once she released her grip on her knee Don placed her hands in his lap as he examined the blood coated fingers.

Biting his lip he considered his options, one on hand she needed to have all of the blood out of sight which included the amount covering her gloves but on the other hand he knew she wore those gloves for a reason. She was in no mental state to give him permission to take them off but she wouldnt be in any better of a state until he did. Ina desperate hope he asked, if nothing else she would talk to him whens he told him no.

"Tora, I need to remove your gloves. Theres too much blood coating them to clean. I know you don't like your hands being seen or touched but I don't see any other way. Will you let me take them off? If you're worried about how they look I promise you nothing would change my opinion of you, after all it would be slightly hypocritical wouldnt it?" He sat back, watching for her reaction. At first there wasnt one to his despair, but slowly she nodded her face pinched in pain.

Releasing a sigh of relief Don slowly grabbed her closest arm and carefully began tugging her gloves up and over her fingers, doing the same to her other as soon as he finished the first. At first he couldn't see why she was so scared of not having gloves on, but on a closer look he felt his breath catch as his stomach rolled. If he had any doubts that she had severe trauma in her past they were quickly erased.

Her hands were completely covered in scar tissue, it was difficult to tell what exactly had caused the injuries but it looked to be multiple stab wounds but not form a knife. The holes were too small to be a knife, the thought that someone had purposefully stabbed something many itmes into her hands made him sick. Who could do such a thing!? And by the looks of the scars she hadnt received proper medical assistance for a length of time after they were given to her.

As he stared horror struck he could faintly hear her breathing picking back up, remembering his promise he rushed to reassure her. "I'm sorry for staring, I stand by what I said though. This doesn't change anything, you are still the same Tora I met a week ago. This just tells me that you've survived a truly horrific event." He saw her face flash with panic, before she haltingly spoke. "I cant … talk about it. Plesae don't make me." Her voice was smaller than he had ever heard it, breaking his heart when he realised that somewhere down the line someone had forced her to speak about something deeply personal to her that she hadnt wanted to divulge.

Quickly he spoke to calm her panic, "I wasnt going to ask, I can plainly see that whatever happened was traumatic and not something to discuss with you in your current frame of mind. Should you ever want to discuss it then I will always listen but until then I won't ask you for any details." She visibly relaxed at his assurance before he carefully put her hands back onto her sheet covered lap. Momentarily his mind drifted to how much smaller her hands were to his, as well as how he could feel her scarred skin catching on his calloused fingers.

Shaking his head to clear it and pull himself back to the present he scanned her looking for any other blood that needed to be cleaned.

He flushed again when he saw the only remaining blood was on her shirt, he refused to take her shirt off of her while she couldn't consent to it. Deciding to leave it and hope he could pull her back despite it Don circled around to be in front of Tora, hoping to see her back to normal only to be disappointed at her blank stare. She wasnt looking terrified anymore which was a step in the right direction but she still wasnt moving around or looking away from her knees. She had spoken to him if only breifly though which was also improvement.

Don leaned back as he racked his brain for ideas, he was so out of his depth here it wasn't funny. None of his brothers had problems like these, he was terrified of messing up and making it worse. As he felt hopelessness spread through him he did what he always did when he didn't know how to fix something. He researched it.

For the next hour Don sat against the couch, leaning his shell back to rest a foot away from Tora's legs as he scrolled through as much information as he could find. Don hoped that something he found would tell him how to bring her out of her trance but so far he had found nothing. He read aloud as he grew frustrated with the lack of knowledge on the subject.

There were plenty of theories and scientific discoveries but he couldn't find a single scrap of information about how to help someone in the middle of a flashback. His second hour into research he was ready to shout in frustration. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and turned to check on Tora only to be greeted by her eyes looking back at him instead of her previous blank stare.

She didn't quite look all there but she was definitely closer than she had been. Her eyes locked onto his as she shot him a weak attempt at a smile. Don was both delighted and confused, what had brought her back? He hadnt even started to try the many things people suggested.

Tora saw his confused look and correctly guessed what it was about, "Thank you for coming all this way at this time of night...er morning. And I'm sorry you had to see all of that, usually just talking to someone will stop it from getting that far but with the addition of the blood and pain, well you saw what happened."

Suddenly it clicked in Don's mind, what had dragged her back had been him reading aloud. It made sense since the last time she had called in a panic she had only wanted to talk to him and he had just spent the better part of an hour and a half reading to her. Don felt like beaming in excitement, now that he knew what helped her through the bad days he could help. He had plenty of things he could read to her should she need it and if she was actually with him in his lab he could show her how to fix things to take her mind off of it.

Don's mind whirled with the possibilities for future use as he answered her absentmindedly, "It's no problem at all, I'm glad that you called me. Anytime you need help with it feel free to call me. I want to help, from what i was reading what you're dealing with is something no one should have to fight alone."

Tora felt like a hand was squeezing her heart but in a good way, no one besides her family cared about her mental well being. For some reason Don caring felt different than her families but she couldn't put her finger on what was different. Brushing it off to be thought on later Tora focused back onto Don. "I might just take you up on that, I don't feel right telling my sisters or Mom when this happens. They treat me like glass enough as it is. You...don't, I don't know how to explain it."

Don nodded to show he understood, "Family can be suffocating with their worry. I do worry about you but I also know how irritating it is to have siblings baby you." Seeing Tora's skeptical look he went on. "I'm sure you noticed that I'm thinner than my brothers, well that paired with my love of tech instead of fighting makes them see me as weaker."

Tora nodded, her eyes softening at their shared understanding. Remembering what made her call Don in the first place Tora moved to lift her shirt to check on the injury only to stop at a sound from Donnie.

She looked at him curiously before his worried look made sense. Don had just had to talk her down from one of her bad attacks. He probably didnt even know what caused it, it made sense for him to be afraid of her going back into the attack at the sight of blood.

Smiling at his caring she reassured him, "It's okay, it's not the blood that caused what you saw...Well not all of it was anyway. I was sleeping but i woke up from what i assume was a nightmare. I jumped up from the couch too fast and ripped open my back. The panic from the nightmare, the pain from both that and my knee, and the blood mixed to make the attack as bad as it was. I probably could've called you and stayed calm but the pain and the blood on my knee… well lets just say with where my mental stability was it all lined up wrong perfectly. I wasn't in my happy place."

Don could see she was uncomfortable so he closed the topic for her, "If you ever want to talk about it or anything else I am here. I won't push you though." Tora sighed in relief that he was willing to listen without pushing for more than she wanted to give. She smiled at him in gratitude only for it to drop into a confused frown when he seemed to suddenly become frustrated. Before she could ask about it he began gesturing to her side. Shrugging Tora moved back to her original goal of checking her injury.

As she lifted her shirt partially to check Don's work the turtle himself was trying his best to put up a calm front to hide his flustered state.

Don knew that Tora was pretty but he had never really noticed to what extent she was until she smiled at him so genuinely. He felt as his stomach erupted into butterflies and an odd twisting pulled at his chest. She had smiled at him before but this time was different, maybe it was because this one was meant just for him he wasnt sure. This smile seemed more relaxed, usually there was a hint of forced smile in every one but this one had no hint of being anything other than genuine.

The brainiac had never thought that a smile could possibly affect him like hers was right now, throwing off his composure and flustering him to an obvious point. Neither he nor his brothers had ever been around girls for obvious reasons so these feelings were entirely new. Whether or not the feeling was welcome he had yet to decide.

Don was no idiot nor was he in the habit of lying to himself, he knew what those feelings meant. He was starting to like Tora more than was safe, even as he tried to tell himself that it would be hopeless to wish for anything more than friendship his feelings remained unchanged. Logically he knew the chance of her being interested in any of his brothers in a romantic way was very slim. But the chances of her liking him above his other brothers? Better to not calculate the odds lest he depress himself.

Why would she be interested in him when even if she didnt mind dating a mutate turtle she could have Leo who was a born leader, or Raph who had the tough guy attitude most women seemed to love, heck even Mikey would be more likely to catch her eye with his easy humor and happy disposition. His somber thoughts did the trick for calming his flustered mind however the expression on his face caught Tora's attention. Tora's worried voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Donnie? You okay there?"

Don mentally cursed himself when he saw her previous smile drop into a worried frown. Scrambling to reassure her before she could get the wrong idea Don fumbled his words. "You're fine, I mean I'm fine. Not to say you arent fine. Oh man…" Tora stifled a laugh at his adorable fumbling. "I know what you meant, no need to crash your precious brain over it. I've told you before and I will say it again. I like your brain so try not to do anything to damage it okay?"

Tora patted Don's arm as she spoke, unaware of the effect she had on him. Don however was very aware of the effect she had on him as he swallowed his suddenly dry throat, trying to come up with something witty to say. All that came out was a string of half finished sentences to his chagrin.

Tora, seeing how embarrassed he was about her comment tried to smooth it back out for him. "I'm sorry, I know your brothers probably tease you more than enough. Honestly I have no excuse, you just look so cute when you get flustered it makes me want to tease you all the time."

Don felt warmth bloom in his chest at her calling him cute, if she kept saying things like that his plan to not fall for her was going to be considerably more difficult. "If it's you I guess I won't complain too much. From what I've heard so far your teasing is much preferred to my brothers."

Tora shot him a grin before giving him a well deserved compliment. "Good to know, I'll try not to overdo it though. I'm glad I called you, your work looks better than the one the doctor did!"

Don smiled bashfully, glancing at the floor as he mumbled a thanks. He didn't hear compliments for his Doctoring much, besides Splinter. It was nice to hear a compliment for something besides his inventing. "Thank you, I'm glad you called me too. I was a bit worried over how well the doctors dressed your injury."

Don pushed on and before he could think it through spat out, "I hope that you don't need my doctor skills much in the future, as much as I enjoy your company there are better ways to spend time together."

Tora's head snapped up to meet his eyes in shock, Donnie had actually teased her back! Don, seeing her shocked look began to apologize only to be cut off by tora.

"Good Lord, don't start backpedaling now! We're making progress, i've been trying to get you to tease back since I first met you!" At Tora's exclamation Don nodded, surprised that she was so happy over him returning her teasing.

Noticing how excited she was acting over some thing small, Tora coughed into her arm. "What I mean to say is, I would greatly enjoy it if you would verbally spar with me more often."

Seeing her sudden stiffness and wanting her to relax again Don spoke , "I'd like that, I'll try to remember the next time an opportunity arises." Don felt his previous nerves leave him as Tora relaxed again,he decided to ask before he could do or say something to embarrass himself more, "I asked you earlier but you weren't in the right frame of mind to answer. Would you like me to bring you to the lair? Master Splinter won't mind as long as we call ahead. He was worried about you, it'd probably do him good to see you for himself."

Tora was shocked that Don would go through so much just for her well being, although she thought, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. He's a great guy who wants me to be safe. Shaking her thoughts back to the present she answered, "Can you call him and ask first? I would feel uncomfortable just showing up. And I would have to be back before Anna gets back."

Don nodded as he pulled his phone out to call, "That's fine, I would need to bring you back in a few hours anyway since it'll be daybreak." He walked into a different room to give Tora some time to collect herself, which she promptly began to do.

Tora moved to her room quickly changing into clean clothes, throwing her bloody ones into the trash before heading back into the living room where Don waited for her, she spotted her bloody gloves sitting on the table. She picked them up carefully turning them back and forth inspecting the damage. Tora flushed at the hazy memory of Don taking them off in his attempt to help her. If she focused really hard she could hear his voice promising her to not see her any differently. Looking at him as he spoke to his father on the phone she realised that he kept his promise. Even after seeing the mess her hands were he never looked at her differently nor did he ask her about it. She felt that warmth come crawling back up her chest before he spoke snapping her attention back to him.

"He said it's fine for you to come as long as I have you back before your sister gets home. How long does that give me?" Tora checked the clock, almost choking at the time. "We've got about 5 hours." Seeing the odd look on her face Don asked, "That's plenty of time, why do you look shocked?"

Tora bit her lip, how to tell him that she hadn't known just what time of the morning she had been calling him and she was flattered he had still come to her aid? Deciding to bite the bullet she spoke and hoped her words came out right. "I didn't realise what time I called you, I'm just grateful that you came despite that ."

Don patted her shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, "It doesn't matter what time it is, if you need me just call me. You were injured and needed medical attention, that is more important than getting a few extra hours of sleep."

Even as Tora nodded in agreement she knew that unless she was desperate she wouldnt call him, while she was flattered with how far he was willing to go for her she didnt want to rely on him too much. It wasn't in her nature to rely on anyone overly much and she doubted that would change any time soon.

Don had a feeling that she was only nodding to move the subject forward but he allowed it, not wanting to break the happy atmosphere. They hadnt known each other that long, he had time to convince her that he was happy to help should she need it. Besides she had already proven that if she did need it she would call. She had already shared more with him with the discovery of her hands than she had probably been comfortable with.

"It will be quicker trip to the lair if you let me carry you, we can go by rooftops and be there in a few minutes." Tora tilted her head as she considered, it shouldnt be a problem. After all, Donnie didnt seem to make her skin crawl like other people did even if she didnt know why he had that effect on her. Another thing to add to her ever growing list of things to think on later.

"That is fine by me, just be sure not to drop me okay?" Tora shot him a cheeky grin. Don, remembering their earlier conversation teased back, "No worries, you're sparkling personality and wit are better enjoyed when you arent a mark on the pavement."

As Don went to pick Tora up, being careful around her knee, he noticed her flash a grin at his teasing. If it made her that happy for him to tease her then he would have to do it more often, it was nice to see her happy and know he did it. Once she was settled in his arms he situated her crutches onto his back once more before he crept toward the window.

Don eased both of them out of her window, adjusting Tora in his arms to relock the window. As he did so Don itched to install a new and considerably better security system, the one currently installed was a joke.

It made him worry that Tora and her family were defenceless against any thug who knew how to use a lockpick. It wouldn't take much to make it safe, a deadbolt here and a motion sensor there. Given a few hours and some wiring he knew he had in his lab he could make a decent system for them in a few hours. The only thing stopping him was his fear of overstepping boundaries, the last thing he wanted to do was be overbearing.

All he could do was bring the idea up to Tora later and hope that she saw it his way. If she agreed he could start on it after dropping her off and have it ready to install by the next day. He would have to make it easy to install though, Tora had mentioned how she wasn't any good with electronics and neither were her sisters, he couldn't risk being seen at her apartment or he would just do it himself.

Don forced himself to walk away from the window, consoling himself with the possibility of fixing it later. As he raced across the rooftops, careful to not pull on Tora's injury, he glanced down to check on her. To his surprise Tora was grinning, every time he jumped onto another roof she let out a quiet 'Whoo!' to his amusement.

Hoping to get a full laugh out of her he flipped midair before landing gracefully on the next roof. Just as he hoped Tora burst into laughter that she tried to muffle by pressing her face against his shoulder, knowing they were suppose to remain silent.

Don felt disappointed when the familiar manhole came into sight. He touched down and gently eased Tora back onto her feet.

Tora leaned on him as she slowed her breathing again, her hair standing up and poking every which way from the wind. Without thought Don brushed a strand back behind her ear before freezing when he realized what he did. He hadn't meant to reach out to her, he felt his panic build unsure what to do now that he had himself stuck into this situation.

Before he could open his mouth and say something undoubtedly embarrassing the air was punched out of his lungs. Don stood stock still in wonder as the butterflies danced determinedly in his stomach.

Tora was smiling the same smile from the apartment, if that weren't enough to undo him the moon's pale light reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him from her place practically hanging off his arm.

His traitorous emotions wanted to believe that this meant more than it did. That she was just as interested in him as he was in her. His logical mind knew that the only reason she was looking at him like that, full of joy that bordered on adoration, was because of the adrenaline in her system. Even as he tried to tell himself to think logically there was a small part of him that hoped, that just maybe she could feel more for him. If not now then maybe later.

Don felt himself leaning forward, to do what he didn't know, but a sudden clang from the manhole had him springing back as if electrically charged. He could've sworn that in the last second before the sound he had felt a literal current between them. Shaking his head at his own ludacris thoughts Don turned to investigate the sound only to find his youngest brother, already crowding into Tora's space.

Sighing in both exhaustion and relief at his brothers timing Don moved to gently pull Mikey back to give Tora room to breath. During which Mikey never let up his litany of questions about her health and well being.

Giving his brother a few minutes to get the worst of his worry out of his system Don stepped in, "Mikey she's fine now. Just be careful around her back and don't pick hug her too tightly. Come on we need to start heading in, we only have a few hours to spend with her after all."

That got Mikey moving, he laid his arm across the back of her shoulders as he guided her through the sewers toward the lair only pausing to retrieve her crutches from Don. Don stayed a pace behind them sending apologetic looks to Tora who simply smiled in understanding back. The walk to the lair was filled with Mikeys excited chatter and Don's pensive thoughts as he tried to figure out just what had possessed him back at the entrance.


	13. Teasing and Conflicting Emotions

BAWV - I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter's bonding as well as Don's slowly figuring out his feelings. This time we will focus more on his family and their love of teasing Don! Always fun, and more bonding between Don and Tora (as if that needed to be said). And to Rony Kunou who reviewed, first of all thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. As for Anna's hair length, I will not be changing it. She is on a career path to become a cop, long hair would give criminals an easy handle.  
Both Tora and Kelsie have long hair while Vinaya has shoulder length and finally Anna has even short hair.

that was on purpose, for one to give the girls variety amongst their appearances, and for two later you will learn that there is sentimental reasons behind Anna and Tora's hair styles being how they are. I wanted Anna's character to be less stereotypical 'feminine' which is another reason for the short hair. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

The door to the lair opened with a bang making all inhabitants jump, Raphael and Leonardo ran to the entrance with weapons drawn expecting a fight. Only to lower their weapons minutes later with matching looks of irritation.

Mikey came in dragging Tora by the arm with Don a pace behind them shaking his head at his younger brothers entrance. Tora, for her part, had jumped at the loud clang and was waiting for the ringing to clear out of her ears. Michelangelo's constant chatter in her ear wasn't very helpful to her building headache but seeing how excited he was and how relieved he had been at her safety she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

Thankfully for her ears Raphael decided enough was enough, after one glance at Tora he could see her pinched look of pain and correctly guessed as to the reason. Mikey protested as he was grabbed and forcibly dragged off of Tora.

Releasing a sigh of relief under her breath, Tora turned to thank Raph only to see his shell as he dragged his youngest brother into a different room. Seeing her confusion Leonardo stepped in. "Mikey was told before you came not to crowd you due to your injury, Raph is just bringing him to Splinter." After receiving a nod and a small smile of gratitude for his answer Leo pushed on.

"Speaking of your injury, how are you doing? Don didnt tell us anything when he tried to run over all of us on his way to Master's room. Sensei mentioned that you were hurt again and needed Don but nothing else." Tora processed his question and focused on one part of it before answering.

"Wait, what do you mean Don tried to run you over? You guys are all huge in your own right but I cant see Don being able to run you over as easily as you're making it sound." Tora tilted her head in confusion after finishing her question. Before Leo could open his mouth to explain Don jumped into action, trying to preserve his dignity and stop what he knew was going to be something embarrassing.

If Tora was confused before she was doubly so now, Don had went from being behind her to being in front of her with a hand over his brothers mouth in the time it had taken her to blink. "Leo is exaggerating, I may have been in a slight rush to leave but-" Don was cut off by his father's voice from where he was entering the room.

"You were in more than a slight rush to leave my son, it is rare to see you move that quickly off the battlefield." Don groaned mentally as he felt his face heat up and to make his predicament worse Leo noticed his embarrassment. Raising one eye ridge at Don he pried his mouth free, looking into his eyes for an answer. Don tried to keep a clear mind, the last thing he needed was Leo knowing about his growing feelings, he would never hear the end of it.

Unfortunately for Don, Leo found what he was looking for as his eyes widened in understanding as he glanced from Tora to Don and back again. Leo tilted his head in question, wanting confirmation. Don mentally threw in the towel, he suspected now he might as well come clean. Don nodded dejectedly, Leo's eyes widened to a comical point before locking down behind a mask. Shooting Don a 'We will talk about this later' look he breezed past him to join into the conversation again.

"Sensei's right, the only time he moves like that is when an enemy is involved. I'm curious what happened to make him run that fast in our home." Don put his face in his hands as he wondered how much worse his family was going to embarrass him only to immediately regret his question at his Sensei's next statement.

Splinter glanced at Tora for her permission to tel his son and once he received the nod he continued. "Leonardo, your brother received a call from Tora stating that her injury had reopened and she needed medical attention, understandably he was worried which led to his rush through you and your brothers. Donatello is every bit of a doctor, when he sees someone in pain he must help them. I am very proud of how far his knowledge has come in that regard, there is no doubt in my mind that his work is as good if not better than most certified doctors."

Don felt his entire body flush with warmth from the compliment. It was unlike his sensei to so openly compliment him, especially to the extent he was doing so. Not understanding why his father was being so outgoing he looked to Leo only to see the same look of confusion. Turning back to Splinter he stopped when he caught a peculiar glint in his teachers eyes.

Don felt horrified when, as if to solidify his growing hunch, Splinter winked at him. His teacher was trying to boast his skills to Tora in an attempt to impress her. How his father knew about his feelings when he only just figured it out he would never know but Don felt like sinking into the floor as Splinter continued his complimenting.

"Donatello cares deeply for those close to him, it is no surprise to me that he would race to you as he did. Tora you have made a special place for yourself in our life, what that place is for each of us you shall shape as we all become closer." Don felt like hiding in his shell, his family loved to embarrass him but he hoped they wouldn't in front of her. He should have known better, his brothers loved to poke fun at him and wouldnt pass up the opportunity to embarrass him further in front of their new friend.

Don felt a touch brush against his arm, pulling his hands from his face he looked down into the understanding eyes of Tora. Any leftover embarrassment drained out of him to be replaced with joy when she spoke. "I agree with you about his knowledge, I didnt trust the job the doctors did the first time and i knew don would do better. That's why I called him, and he proved me right. He did a much better job of stitching me up then those quacks ever did."

Splinter nodded his agreement before gesturing into their home, "I could stand here and gush over my sons abilities until the sun comes up but I'm sure you would like to sit. You look exhausted, perhaps a rest in Donatello's lab is in order?" Don felt gratitude toward his father for providing the opening he had needed, the main part of the lair was loud with constant activity and Don knew Tora wouldn't get an ounce of needed rest if she was out there.

He hadnt known how to bring it up to Tora without making her feel weak, now he didnt have to worry about it. As he moved to Tora's side he noticed just how tired she looked, he knew she hadnt gotten much sleep lately. She admitted as much herself but he hadnt known just how little she meant until he got a good look at her. She was leaning most of her weight off of her bad knee, there were dark circles under her eyes as well as the color being dulled down to a hazy parody of her normal shade.

Feeling worry bubbling up in his stomach again Don nudged Tora gently toward his lab, "He's right you look exhausted. I still have some things to do so if you want you can watch? I can show you how to take apart and put back together a toaster if you're interested?" Tora looked between Don and Splinter who were both watching her with worry. Sighing to herself Tora nodded her agreement, apparently she had two new people to worry over her. "A rest does sound nice and yeah I would like to see you perform surgery on a toaster. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something."

Don offered his arm, "If you want to learn I am more than happy to teach you, none of my brothers care about 'how' to fix the things they break they only care that it's fixed. It would be nice to have someone else who enjoys figuring out the 'how'." Tora bid her goodbyes to Splinter and Leo before taking Don's offered arm. As they headed to his lab he rambled out the list of things he had to fix. Tora was shocked when she wasnt irritated by his talking, usually people talking for more than a few minutes to her irritated her but here Don was talking for well over five minutes and she wasnt even slightly irritable.

Don cleared an area for Tora to sit on the table, Don felt like a kid who finally got their crush to come over only to forget to clean his room. He hadnt thought about cleaning his lab since none of his family came in. Saying it was a mess was more of a compliment than it deserved. Stacks of blueprints, statistics, and data lined every available surface. It took two arm loads of moving before he could clear a spot big enough for her to sit comfortably. Rubbing the back of his head Don turned with an apology on his lips only to freeze when he saw Tora standing by his current project.

Moving quickly he pushed the mess of cloth and wires back into a drawer, causing Tora to jump from his sudden movement. Giving him a curious look she voiced her confusion, "Why did you put it away? I wasn't going to touch it if thats what you are worried about. I know better than to touch circuitry linked to an open socket like that is." Her words captured his attention, "You...know what that is? I thought you said you weren't tech smart?"

Tora flinched back as she realised her mistake, sighing she thought on how much she wanted to tell him. "I have a basic understanding of technology, when I was younger i loved taking apart anything and everything but when i got older it was frowned upon so I stopped. I havent really worked on it since I was young." Don could tell that the topic was a hard one and left it alone, no matter how much he wanted to ask for more details.

"Well if you want to pick it back up let me know, I would love to teach you everything that I know." Seeing the topic change for what it was Tora happily continued with the train of thought, "Sure thing, now where is that toaster you mentioned?" Don pulled said toaster out from under his desk and placed it in front of her. As they worked they made small talk before Tora asked about the project he had hurriedly pushed away earlier.

"So what was the thing you put away earlier? I don't see a lot of electric things that are covered in cloth, usually too much of a fire hazard after all. Are you making an electric blanket?" Don jerked at her question and scrambled to find an answer that she would accept. "Well it's just something that I've been working with. You're right about the fire hazard part though, I was trying to find a way around that for future projects but was having no luck." Don held his breath and hoped she accepted the partial truth, sighing when she seemed to immerse herself into the toaster again.

After a few minutes of quiet tinkering she spoke up again, "You could down the voltage and line the inside with rubber, I don't know how thick the rubber would have to be but as long as you keep the volts low it probably wouldnt have to be too thick." Don snapped his head around to look at her, his eyes widening in shock. His mind took her suggestion and turned it over in his mind. He felt excitement rise in his chest when he came to the conclusion that yes it would work. Don wanted to immediately test it out and start on making his project but he forced himself to calm and stay focused on the toaster which was almost done now. It would be better to test it once Tora left just in case it went south. His skin was thick enough that most things wouldnt harm him but Tora's skin was considerably lighter and easier to damage.

"Yes that would work! I'll test it after I bring you home, thank you! I'll let you know how it works." Don watched as for the first time since he met her Tora's face flushed. The butterflies came back with a vengeance at how her pink cheeks and awkward shifting made her look. Cute was the only word that immediately came to mind and he knew that she wouldnt take that well. He could see why she enjoyed teasing him so much if she felt anything similar to this when he was embarrassed.

Tora mumbled through her embarrassment, "I'm just glad I could help, I hope that it works for you." Tora focused on the toaster, Don taking the hint went back to showing her how to dismantle it. Neither of them noticed the small smiles on each of their faces or the feelings that were subtly making themselves at home in their bodies.

A few hours later and many different appliances fixed Tora yawned widely, catching Don's attention. "If you want I have a cot you can sleep on. There is still a few hours before your sister gets home, thats enough time for a nap." Tora was already shaking her head by the time he was halfway through his sentence.

"No but thank you for offering, I am never able to sleep after one of my attacks especially one as bad as the earlier one." Don bit his lip in worry, a puzzle piece clicked in his mind. That was why she didnt get a lot of sleep, she had nightmares and attacks and once she had one she wouldnt go back to sleep. Even so she needed sleep, the bags under her eyes made that much obvious. Don tried to think of a way to help her sleep, thinking back onto the day he ran the events over and over trying to come up with a solution.

A thought bloomed in Don's mind, earlier his voice had calmed her down could it possibly calm her to sleep, after all she was already yawning so her body was more thanr eady for sleep it was her mind that was resisting. He knew that if he asked her outright then she would refuse, not wanting to bother him even if it was no bother. Biting his lip Don thought over how to word his question in such a way that it wouldnt come across as her needing help. "Would you mind if I read out loud while I research our next project? It helps me to retain information if I read out loud. If you want I have some books you might like while I research?"

Tora easily agreed, "I don't mind if you read out loud and I would appreciate a book or two to read." Don nodded as he moved to the bookcase that was only halfway buried under various research materials and pulled a few books off to keep Tora busy, making sure the books were basic enough for her to understand without a medical or scientific dictionary. Walking back over he placed the books next to Tora who had decided to take a seat on the only clear surface in the room, his cot. Tora tipped her head in thanks as she opened the first book and began reading. Don quickly pulled up the research and began reading.

In a half hour Don glanced over to check on Tora only to chuckle at the sight, Tora was snoring quietly as she leaned back against the wall with her neck bent backwards at what must have been a painful angle. He knew that if he left her laying like that she would have a horrible crick in her neck later so Don carefully got up and moved to her side. Sliding his arms under her legs and around her shoulders he gently shifted Tora into a lying position on the cot. Once she was down in a better situation Don snagged his blanket from where it was thrown over his chair and he slowly tucked it around Tora. Once he was sure that she was warm and comfortable Don moved back to his chair to continue his research. He was worried if he left to go to his room she would wake up from another nightmare alone in an unfamiliar area. So that left the only option of staying in his chair, not that he minded. It hadnt been the first time he had slept in his chair and it wouldnt be the last. As he dozed off with a sleeping Tora not two yards away Don slid into the most comfortable sleep he had in months.

Tora woke up slowly, the first thing she realised that she was warm. Whatever was covering her was softer than her blanket at home. Still in her sleepy haze Tora buried her nose into her blanket and inhaled. Her brow creased in confusion at the somewhat familiar scent, it was a sharp almost metallic smell for the most part with just a dash of something else. Something almost fruity? Tora mournfully allowed herself to come back to wakefulness, she knew her confusion wouldn't let her go back to sleep besides she needed to know what it was.

Dragging her reluctant eyelids open Tora glanced around the room only for her sight to pause at Don sitting in his chair. His head was leaned against the chair's back in what must have been a painful angle. Biting her lip Tora took her time to look at Donnie, usually he was always moving a blur of energy as he went on his way to fix whatever else was on his list so she never had a chance to examine him.

Starting at the top of his head and working her way down Tora took in all the details of Don's features. His skin was what looked to be scales or something similar, the light glinted off his cheek enhancing a small scar that stretched across his jaw. It was thin and if the light hadnt hit it at just the angle it had she never would have noticed it. Adding questioning him about the scar to her mental list of things to do she moved on.

His nose was more like a snout with slits instead of nostrils but it seemed to fit well with his facial structure. He didnt have ears that she could see but she knew he could hear just fine, his eyes were closed but she knew that they were full of knowledge. Anytime she looked into his eyes she could see all of the ideas and plans bouncing around in his head. Tora had never understood the term eyes were windows to the soul until she met him, she could see what he was thinking most of the time with little effort.

Tora choked back a chuckle at Don's glasses sliding off his face, she knew that she should wake him up. If she didnt then he would have a painful crick in his neck tomorrow, but he looked so peaceful… Tora found herself reluctant to wake him. Sighing Tora moved to uncurl from her cocoon only to freeze, she hadnt went to sleep with a blanket. She hadnt meant to sleep at all, she had been sitting up reading a book so how did she get here?

Peeling her eyes away from Don she looked around, her eyes found the book she had been reading resting on Don's work bench with a bookmark sticking out of it. One question answered Tora tugged at the blanket, it was very soft now that she was awake enough to process everything properly. It felt nicer than any fabric she had ever felt before, hesitantly glancing over to Don to make sure he was still asleep Tora raised the blanket to her cheek and rubbing it slowly against her chin.

Her mind drifted to what the soft material would feel like against her hands, it wouldnt take much effort to take her gloves off… Tora shook her head, it would be too easy for someone to walk in and she really didnt feel like going into the explanation that would surely follow. Especially after earlier, Don knew that her hands were a mess and didnt push for answers ut she couldn't say his brothers wouldnt if they saw them. She had managed to mostly clean the blood off the gloves so they were fit to be worn again thankfully. Forcing herself to uncurl her fingers from the soft fabric she turned to face Don again. He must have moved her once she fell asleep…

Tora was shocked, she usually snapped awake at the slightest sound not to mention touch. She must have needed sleep more than she had thought if he had managed to pick her up without her waking. Pulling herself from her thoughts Tora got up and moved to Don's side. She wasnt strong enough to shift Don to laying down so the next best thing was to wake him, besides if the clock on the bench was anything to go by she needed to head home.

Tora reached her arm out, carefully nudging Don's shoulder if he thrashed awake she had room to jump back, never startle awake a trained ninja. She wasnt about to find out what happened when you did. Thankfully Don's eyes cracked open at the touch, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Tora meanwhile looked at his arms appreciatively, it wasnt often you found muscle like his lean without becoming big and bulgy. Tora never understood why girls found that look attractive but she was a special case in a lot of other subjects so maybe that was just another thing she was odd in.

Tora's thoughts were cut off when Don finished his stretch before turning to her. "Did you sleep well? I'm sorry about moving you while you were asleep but I didnt think you wanted the neck pain from your previous position." Tora waved off his apology.

"It's fine, I appreciate not having the crick in my neck. Honestly I'm just shocked that I fell back asleep at all, I never get back to sleep." Don made a mental note to try to get her to nap more often, he could use the same excuse but he had to be careful it wouldnt take her long to figure out what he was doing if he did it all the time. Tora spoke up breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I slept well by the way, another shocker. You looked pretty comfortable despite being asleep sitting in a chair. Now that I think about it why were you sleeping in the chair? You told me you all have your own rooms." Don felt his face heat up, of all the questions she had to ask that one…

"I was worried that you would wake up with another nightmare and I know that new places can be disconcerting so I wanted to be here just in case." Tora felt gratitude curl through her chest, wrapping around her heart and squeezing tightly. He had slept at a highly uncomfortable angle just so he could be sure that he could comfort her if she had another nightmare. "Thank you, I appreciate it a lot." Tora flinched internally at how bland her words were, this was why she never talked a lot her intentions never came across right.

Don smiled at her in understanding, to her relief. "You're welcome, now what time is it? I need to get you back to your house before morning after all." Glancing at the clock Don almost choked seeing how little time he had to get Tora home. Standing quickly, knocking his glasses even further askew, Don began gathering his gear babbling about how he would need to run the entire way to make it in time as he hustled around his lab. Unnoticed by him Tora's eyes were locked firmly onto the glasses that were precariously sliding off his face.

Being careful not to get in the middle of his panicked scramble Tora stood by the door waiting for Don to stop moving for her to make her move. It was only a few minutes later when he stopped in front of her in all of his gear that she moved.

Don froze mid sentence when two glove covered hands came into his vision, he wasnt sure if he was even breathing as Tora slowly ran her fingers over the sides of his face up to his glasses. His mind felt foggy and stuffed with cotton at her touch only to snap out of it when she carefully readjusted his glasses to sit on his nose again. Struggling to snap out of his daze Don stammered out an awkward thanks.

Tora smiled up at him to both his happiness and his frustration. He liked it when she smiled at him so freely but it was frustrating how it would force his brain to shut down, especially since she had no idea she was doing it… Don focused back onto Tora when he saw a flash of the time out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time. If I want to get you home before your sister we need to move quickly." Tora nodded her agreement only to stop when Don pulled up short. Tilting her head curiously she waited for his explanation which he was quick to supply.

"I should probably carry you out, you're still unsteady on your feet and if you fell into the sewers your wound would undoubtedly get infected. Do you mind?" Tora shrugged mentally, he was going to have to carry her across the roof tops anyway so what was a few extra minutes of being carried. Receiving her nod Don picked her up and began to move toward the surface, both unaware at the multiple pairs of eyes following them out.


	14. Sisterly Conversations and Teasing

BAWV - We are passed the heavier stuff for now, I'll give you a few chapters of family bonding and Anna repairing her relationship with her mother and sisters. Hope you enjoy it!

Tora released a sigh of relief when the apartment came into sight with no sign of Anna's car in front. She had not wanted to have to come up with an explanation for why she had been out so late, especially when injured.

Don landed gracefully next to Tora's window, deftly he unlocked the window while Tora watched on with amusement. Don didn't boast his skills and accomplishments on purpose like his brothers did, which may be why Tora always seemed to notice him. He was the quietest brother but he preferred it that way so he could work, he wasnt as strong as them but he was definitely smarter. Don was a mystery to Tora but one that she looked forward to understanding.

The quiet click announced his success as he carefully pulled Tora into her room and placed her on her feet. Once sure that she was situated Don handed her the crutches he had attached to his pack. "That should do it, I need to head home but if you need anything feel free to call. I'll keep my phone on volume for you." Tora smiled up at him, grateful that he was willing to help should she need it.

"Alright, I think I'm good now but I'll keep it in mind, the same applies to you as well. If you ever need help call me, I'll do my best to help in anyway i can." Don nodded, happy that she reciprocated his sentiment before turning to head out the window. One leg out he was stopped by Tora's voice, "Wait, you forgot something!"

Confused Don turned his head, shifting his weight back inside only to freeze when arms wrapped around his neck squeezing gently. Looking down at the head of red hair he felt his heart beat triple, nervously he hoped that she couldn't hear it. Carefully Don wrapped his arms around Tora in return, not wanting to aggravate her injury again. After a minute he pulled back, Tora doing the same with a flushed face. "I know I told you thank you but it didnt feel like enough, I wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciated you coming tonight and helping me."

Don nodded dumbly, struck speechless from shock as he tripped backwards towards the window hoping the cool air would straighten his thoughts. "Yes well- It's no problem like I said. You're welcom-" In his haste to back away his leg caught on the edge of the window as he fell back with a yelp.

Tora jumped over to the window, her previous mirth gone now replaced with panic. "Don! Are you okay?!" Looking down she could see Don dangling from the railing beneath her window. Releasing a breath she hadnt realised she had been holding Tora leaned against her window as she focused on calming her racing heart.

Don felt his face flame, as if making a fool out of himself verbally wasnt bad enough he went and tripped out of a window, HIM a NINJA! Oh if his brothers found out he would never live it down. Groaning internally Don pulled himself back up to be level with Tora again. "If we could never mention that to my brothers I would greatly appreciate it. They tease me enough as is."

Tora patted his arm as she nodded. "It's fine, most people are shocked when I actually instigate touch. Although I have to admit I've never seen a trained ninja fall out of a window before. Please try not to do it again, my heart cant handle it even if i do tell myself that you will be fine it still insists on jumping into my throat."

Shuffling his feet in embarrassment Don hummed in agreement as he once again moved toward the window only this time at a much quicker pace, not wanting to give himself any more opportunities to trip up in front of his crush. He practically dove out the window in his haste with a quick bye thrown over his shoulder. Tora sat on her bed as she smothered a chuckle with the back of her hand. Don was something else, she hoped that he never lost that easily flustered personality. It really was a lot of fun to tease him and she wanted to keep doing it for as long as she was able.

Glancing at the clock by her bed she sighed, Anna should be home soon and a few more hours after that Kellina, Vi and Kelsie would be home. Tora already knew that when they came they wouldnt leave her side until she had been poked and prodded to their satisfaction and they were sure that she was okay. May as well get as much peaceful sleep as she could now, since she doubted that she would get any later. As she laid down on her bed Tora's thoughts swirled around her overly worried family and a certain purple clad turtle.

Anna opened the door to the apartment, wasting no time in searching out her sister to assess her health. Tora could talk big all she wanted, but Anna knew that being alone was not easy for her in the slightest. It was the only downside to Kelsie and her closeness, Tora never had to deal with her fears which made it when she did have to face them considerably worse.

The apartment was dark but if Tora was actually sleeping the last thing she wanted to do was wake her by turning on a light. Slowly making her way into the living room she surveyed what little she could see. Tora wasnt in here but by the blanket thrown across the back of the couch she had been at one point. That only left the upstairs to check, which Anna promptly headed to do.

Climbing the stairs to Tora's room Anna gripped the railing as she swayed slightly before righting herself. Work had been brutal on her energy and she felt like her head was stuffed with cotton but she couldn't let herself relax until she had seen with her own eyes that Tora was okay. Gritting her teeth she climbed the last few steps even as her legs felt like they had cinder blocks tied to them. Once at the top she took a second to rest her legs before making haste to the doorway she was looking for. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Tora sleeping peacefully on her bed when she peeked her head in.

Anna leaned against the doorway as she surveyed her sister for any signs of distress, glad to find none after a minute. Tora rarely slept, and when she did it wasnt very often it was peacefully. Shaking herself Anna turned to go toward her own bed to sleep off the work day she had.

As she turned to leave her foot caught on the wastebasket next to the door, tipping it over with a quiet thump. Glancing over to the sleeping figure on the bed she released a relieved sigh when Tora continued to sleep. It just showed how tired Tora was, usually she would snap awake at the slightest disturbance in the room, for her to sleep through Anna knocking over something she must have been on the edge of passing out from exhaustion.

Anna bent to pick up the spilled garbage, making a mental note to pester Tora to get more sleep. After righting the trash can she noticed a piece of cloth that she must have missed, grabbing it as she stood up intending to throw it away on her way out. Anna froze when a familiar scent hit her nostrils, however trying to see the cloth was useless in the dark room. Speed walking out into the hall she turned into the bathroom, flicking the light on to check if her suspicions were true.

Just as she had worried the cloth she was holding was stained red, if the metallic scent was anything to go by it was blood. Unfolding the rag she noticed that it was in fact not a rag but the shirt Tora had been wearing when she left for work. Feeling her stomach curl in worry Anna spun on her heel and marched back to Tora's room. As she went she mentally berated herself for leaving when Tora was injured, she knew her sister would reopen the injury and she hated doctors so of course she hadnt gone to the hospital like any sane person!

Back into Tora's room Anna hesitated slightly, reluctant to wake her insomniac sister before shaking off her misgivings and flipped the light switch. Now knowing what she knew Tora's none response to the trash can sent a big red flag of worry up. What if Tora hadn't responded because she was unconscious from blood loss or worse?

Once light washed into the room she was greeted by her sister's irritated groan to Anna's relief. "Ugh turn the light off, do you have any idea what time it is?" Ignoring her sisters sleepy grumbles Anna sat on the edge of her bed and began examining her, not seeing any blood on the shirt. Grabbing the hem she yanked it up much to Tora's loud protests, the bandages had been changed and looked considerably tighter than before. Most noticeably there were no blood stains on them, releasing a sigh Anna dropped the shirt and sat back onto the bed facing an irritable Tora.

"What in the hell was that for?! I was sleeping like you guys are always pestering me to do and you woke me up!" Anna waited for her sister to finish her rant, seeing the opening when Tora stopped to take a breath Anna simply held up the bloody shirt in her hand. Tora stopped mid sentence and flinched, knowing that she had explaining to do. Anna simply raised an eyebrow and waited, knowing that Tora would tell her what happened in her own time. She wasnt actively bleeding now so Anna had all the time in the world to wait.

Sure enough not five minutes later Tora began the explanation. "It was an accident and before you ask no it wasnt because I was moving without the crutches. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up from a nightmare mid attack. You know how I am when that happens." Anna nodded even though it wasnt a question, it didnt happen often but whenever it did Tora was usually a wreck for the rest of the night. Her mind wasnt awake enough when the panic hit to be able to think logically. Anna had only been present for one of those attacks and it the next four hours had been spent talking her sister back down.

Tora nodded to show that they were on the same page and continued, "Exactly. Well I jumped up from the couch and ripped the stupid stitches open. I didnt even realise it until i went to move and the pain hit that I was bleeding. I was still fighting off the panic and when I saw the blood all over my legs and hands… well I'm sure you can guess what it reminded me of. My head wasnt in a good place to begin with and adding that certainly didnt help. I had enough presence of mind to call Don. Before you ask yes he is medically trained, even in the middle of a panic I still hated hospitals enough to call him instead. This is his work and in my opinion its better than what the quack who wrapped it the first time did."

Anna nodded along throughout the explanation, turning it over in her head as Tora spoke. It was no shock to her that her sister hadnt called the ambulance, Anna of all people understood her hatred of hospitals but she hadnt known that her friend was a doctor. What did surprise her was that Tora was willing to let anyone, even one she called a friend, close enough to patch her up. She was right about her friends skill level though, just from the glance Anna had seen it was done much better this time than it had been before.

Seeing Tora shifting awkwardly while she waited for her to speak she decided to put her sister out of her misery. "Alright, while I wish you had called me or a hospital I understand why you didnt. I'm impressed that you actually let someone help though, which just brings back my earlier question. Just who is this Don to you? I've never seen you react like this. Calling to make sure they know you are okay, letting him help you, allowing him to touch you even if it was to bandage you. None of this is normal behavior from you, so Tora who is he to you?"

Opening her mouth to tell her that he was a friend, just as she told her before, she stopped cold at Anna's stare. It was as if Anna knew something she didnt know and considering they were talking about her feelings that aggravated her greatly. "What do you want me to say? There's nothing more to tell you besides we are friends and met a few weeks ago. I don't get why I'm so comfortable with him either! It's as confusing to me as it is to you, probably even more so since I'm actually feeling this shit!"

Something she said had apparently caught Anna's attention because a flash of shock passed through her eyes before settling on suspicion. This of course frustrated Tora further, "What's that look for?!" Anna stared her little sister down calmly as she mentally decided how to word it best.

Tora was not prepared for her sister's next words or the effect they would have on her. "When you say feelings do you mean anything like an odd warmth in your chest, a squirming feeling in your stomach or maybe like something is squeezing you heart?" Tora sat in shock as her sister managed to nail every single thing she had been feeling in the past two weeks. Seeing her younger sister's shock sealed it for Anna. Now how to tell her sister without sending her into a panic… Tora had never been particularly good with expanding her circle, and this was a completely different type of relationship then familial. How would she handle the thought of a romantic attachment to someone? Anna could say without a shadow of a doubt that Vinaya would be freaking out due to her recent trauma from her past home. While Vinaya and Tora shared the same type of trauma Tora's was considerably older, her reaction could be anything from outright denying it out of fear or being open to it but mildly wary.

While Anna debated on what to tell her sister and how to say it, Tora felt her worry rise at her sister's considering look. The only time she looked like that was when she was deciding how to break news she knew Tora wouldnt like. Not being able to handle anymore waiting Tora broke into her sisters thoughts. "What is it? You only look like that when you have bad news, so what is it? Whatever it is I can handle it." Tora braced herself to be told about some illness she had or other similar news.

Anna snorted out loud as she fought back a chuckle, oh her sister was sick alright but not in the way she was worrying about. Deciding to calm her worries Anna spoke up. "Calm down, you arent dying from illness or anything like it. It's a fairly common condition but considering your history I cant say I'm shocked that you havent experienced it yet." Seeing the worry drain from her sisters face only to be replaced with confusion Anna pushed on before Tora could get irritated.

"I have the great pleasure of telling you that you, Salvatora Xabat, have a crush on your friend." Anna smirked as she spoke, it was cruel to tease her sister while she was undoubtedly confused but it was just too sweet of an opportunity to pass up. Very little shook Tora emotion wise so to see her actually developing a crush for someone was something to behold. Now the only question was how she was going to take the information and what she would do with it.

Tora felt as if her world tilted on its axis, that had not been what she had been expecting to hear at all. To be honest she wasnt completely sure that she hadnt imagined it. Without thinking she reached to her side and pinch right to the side of the wound, quickly coming to the conclusion that yes she was in fact conscious and no this wasnt some weird daydream. Anna let out an amused chuckle at her sister's actions, not exactly what she had been expecting but it was better than a panic attack. Although, looking at Tora's face that option still wasnt completely off the table.

Tora wasnt even sure where to start to understand what she heard. On principle it should be easy, many people developed crushes through their lifetime, Tora just had never expected to herself. As far back as she could remember she had been too focused on staying alive and keeping other kids alive to really attach herself to anyone. Even after being adopted by Kellina she never had any desire to get close to people besides her sisters. The last person she had felt a connection with had been Vinaya and that had been because Tora could tell that she had needed help, so it still fell under the keeping others alive category.

She racked her brain trying to remember every instance of the weird feelings, trying to find if there were any other common factor between them besides Donnie being there. As she went over it in her head she felt dread as each and every instance was because of something Don said or did. Slowly the truth sank in, a crush… She had a crush. On a six foot tall turtle. As if the crush itself wasn't hard enough to grasp, adding in his special circumstances just made it so much more complicated. Tora felt as her vision began to slide back and forth to her confusion. Little too late she realised that she was swaying and before she could straighten herself she slid off the bed. The last sight she saw before darkness took over was the bugged eyed surprise of Anna which would have been hysterically funny any other time.

Anna watched in shock as her sister seemed to contemplate this new info before swaying to one side. Of all the scenarios that Anna had considered Tora passing out and falling off the bed was definitely not one of them, not even at the bottom of the list. Hearing the thud when she hit the floor snapped Anna out of her musing. Jumping off the bed Anna checked Tora's breathing and heart rate before gently easing her back up on the bed. After she was situated Anna sat on the ground next to the head of the bed.

Well that was certainly a shock. Anna couldn't help but be amused at her asocial little sister. Of all the ways she could react she chose to pass out. She had dealt with considerably worse things in life and brushed them off but the second she gets a crush that is what causes her to shut down. Anna sighed as she made herself comfortable for her wait until Tora decided to grace her with her presence again. It probably shouldnt surprise her, Tora had always had an unorthodox way of looking at things, relationships should be no different. The better question would be what Tora would do with the information once she had finished processing. Anna had never seen how her Tora reacted to a crush. Kelsie got even more bubbly and giggly and Vinaya hadnt looked at anyone like that since she lived with them but if Tora's information was to be trusted then she got even more quiet and shy around them. Then again that was before Vinaya's trauma and her adoption, quiet back then was probably her normal now. And what a depressing thought that was, how much trauma had changed each of her sisters in turn.

Forcing her thoughts away from it Anna thought back, when was the last time she had looked at anyone with anything beyond professional interest? It must have been at least a year now… Not that she had the time to enter into a relationship even if she had the inclination. Right now all of her extra focus was spent on getting through her classes and getting a job at the police station. She didnt have time or energy to start a relationship with anyone, not to mention all of the men she interacted with ground on her nerves with their alpha male attitudes. She worked around males all day who thought that beating their chest would solve all their problems, the last thing she needed was to come home to another one.

With a forlorn sigh Anna rested her head back and dozed as she waited for her sister to wake up so they could continue their conversation, after all it took a special type of person to snag her thorniest sister's attention so effortlessly. Anna wanted to meet the man who could do it without Tora even noticing it was happening. Debating how to go about asking Tora to set a meet up her mind dozed unwillingly as the stress of the day caught up with her. Her light snores filling the room.

Tora groaned as the light from the open curtains shined in her eyes. With her hands rubbing her eyes she moved to sit up only to immediately regret it as her head pounded with a vengeance. It felt like she had a tequila and whiskey kind of hangover but she knew damn well that she hadnt touched a drop of alcohol since she had been adopted by Kellina. Tora tried to think back to what the last thing she remembered was, Don dropped her off and she went to sleep, Anna came home and found the shirt and…

Tora's eyes snapped open as the conversation came back to her as well the revelation pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. She had honestly never thought she would like anyone enough to have this problem what with her luck as of yet with the male species and yet here she was.

It wasnt that Don himself made her hesitate, as a matter of fact if she thought about it he was perfect for her. She was short tempered and easily aggravated while he was tranquil and extremely difficult to set off. Not to mention he was careful with her, he didnt even know about her past but he still managed to maneuver her mine field of trauma and triggers. He didnt need to think about how to work around her problems, he just did it automatically as if it wasnt any different to him than normal.

No Don's personality was not the reason she had difficulties accepting the possibility of more, it was all because of the environment she and Kelsie had grown up in. As far back as she could remember no one had shown a genuine interest in her without having an ulterior motive. Even as she knew that Don would never purposefully hurt her there was still that irritating voice in the back of her head that whispered that she had thought the same about others who had proved her wrong in the past.

Could she push through her misgivings and doubts to start something with Don? That's assuming he even wanted to, after all he might not be interested in her and she wouldn't blame him. He didn't know details about her past but he already saw a little bit of just how damaged she was. Her mother could tell her that she wasn't broken all she liked but Tora knew that she was heavily damaged goods with little hope of any type of normality.

Night Terrors, days where simple things like talking are exhausting, her inability to go out into crowded places without panic that ranges from mild to black out attacks. That wasnt even going into the things physically wrong with her from the years spent in that hell hole, why would anyone in their sane mind want to be with her when they could have someone like Anna or Kelsie? Kelsie had been through similar things as Tora but didnt have half the problems from it. Anna was a driven women who had risen above her past and beat the odds, going to college as she worked a fulltime job to get her dream job's degree.

Scowling to herself Tora resolved to try her best to push the feelings back, it would be better for all involved if Tora didnt get connected in anything more than a friendly capacity with anyone. She was a basketcase and no one else needed to be witness to it, Tora hated that her family saw it as often as they did but that couldn't be helped. They were bound and determined to try to fix Tora's broken pieces even if it meant cutting themselves to ribbons in the process, she tried her best to curb the worst of her temper toward them since she knew they only wanted to help but it wasnt always easy with their hovering. The last thing she needed was someone else trying to fix her and hurting themselves for it.

Nodding in determination Tora moved to swing her legs over the side of the bed only to freeze at the sight of her sister. Internally groaning she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of finishing their conversation no matter how much she wanted to. Briefly she debated waking her only to disregard the idea, if she had fallen asleep at such a bad angle then she must have been exhausted.

Slowly maneuvering around her sister, Tora went to stand only to freeze at the loss of her crutches. Frustration bubbled at the realization that she must have left them by the window when Don dropped her off. She wasnt fond of possibly ripping open her wound again but staying in bed until Anna woke up would drive her stir crazy.

As if hearing her sister's plight a snuffling sound from Anna announced her return to wakefulness. Bleary sleep clogged eyes stared at Tora, slowly processing what she was seeing before her eyes snapped fully awake as she flew into action. "Where do you think you're going?! You arent getting out of this talk SalvaTora Xabat!"

Grimacing at the use of her full name Tora cut her off before she could get a good roll going, "I was going to the kitchen and I didnt figure I could escape the talk, I just wanted to have a full stomach for when you pry into my personal business."

Relaxing from her rigid stance, Anna nodded, "Good idea, knowing you it wouldnt surprise me if you didnt eat since I left earlier. Mom would kill me if she comes back and you havent at least eaten something." Standing up from her previous position Anna groaned aloud as her joints all popped into place, making Tora grimace.

"Would you please stop that so close to my ear? You know I hate the sound of joints popping, if you have to do it cant you wait until I'm not a captive audience?" shooting her complaining sister a smirk Anna interlocked her fingers before popping all of her fingers at once. Grinning at Tora's flinch and slightly ill look she joked, "Nope, this is your punishment for scaring me. After we get you downstairs with food you are going to tell me about this guy 's no escape for you now."

The grimace on Tora's face made it clear that she understood that perfectly well. With Anna's help Tora stood up and carefully they both hobbled their way to the kitchen. Making a stop to pick up her crutches along the way. Once Tora was seated comfortably with a sandwich in hand Anna began her questioning.

"Okay Tora question time. Who is he and what's he like?" Chewing thoughtfully Tora thought on how to best sum up Donnie without revealing his mutation. "He is scary smart like blows you and Vi out of the water kind of smart. He likes to make and fix things in his spare time, although fixing takes up most of his time due to his three brothers constantly breaking stuff. I...honestly don't know how to explain him. He is Donnie to me and that sums it up. You would have to know him to understand."

Anna was impressed, it wasnt often that any of them met someone who could keep up with Vinaya or herself and supposedly this guy was even better. The fact that Tora was the one complimenting him was another shock, Tora gave compliments to non family sparingly. In the time Anna had known her she may have heard her compliment someone a total of three times.

It would be nice to meet him, it wasnt often she found anyone who could match her for intelligence, besides Anna wanted to have a little talk with her sister's unknowing crush. It was her job as big sister to scare the crap out of potential suitors after all. She had never thought that she would have the chance to do so with Tora but here she was pleasantly surprised.

As if hearing her thoughts Tora spoke up, "Before you can start plotting his death, you should know I'm not going to do anything about it. He is an amazing guy and I refuse to risk one of the few friendships I have just for an attempt at something more that most likely won't work."

Anna felt like groaning at her sister's statement, of course she was going to be stubborn now! There was nothing wrong with having a relationship and you could still be friends if it didnt work out but Tora was setting her heels in on this. "You just admitted he was an amazing person, if thats true then even if it doesn't work between you two I don't see a reason you cant remain friends. The only true reason you cant remain friends after a relationship is if they are cheating or abusive. Is he either of those?"

"No! He wouldnt even think about it, he's too loyal. The problem isnt him, it's…." Tora trailed off, looking down at her hands and the now forgotten sandwich. Anna felt her heartstrings pull at the almost pathetic look on Tora's face. Placing her hand on Tora's shoulder and gently rubbing Anna tried to comfort her.

"I know you don't believe me when I tell you this but it's true. There is nothing wrong with you, before you try to interrupt just listen. Yes you have difficulty with some things that other people do easily but you need to remember that those other people didnt go through what you did. You survived through things that would break most people. So what if you have a few quirks and fears afterwards? It's just something that's a part of you, and not letting yourself feel anything for Don because of those things would be like you telling Kelsie that she cant date because of her blindness, or Vinaya due to her flinching around big guys. Don't tell yourself that you cant have a relationship because of the problems you have, that is just letting your problems control your life. I know for a fact that you don't want that."

Tora looked down at her hands, imagining the scars underneath the gloves she sighed. "Even if you say that, no one is going to want me. I'm...broken. I cant go out on dates because i get scared and have to leave if it's too crowded, cuddling would be almost non existent thanks to me not liking to be touched, and thats not even going into the nightmares and how snappy I get when I've had a run of them. I'm too much work for too little rewards."

Anna ground her teeth, it wasnt often that Tora's confidence was shaken but when it was it took a hard nose dive. It hurt to see her normally confident sister think so low of herself. Taking a deep breath through her nose as to not snap Anna continued, "You arent broken anymore than Kelsie, Vi or I am. Don't you dare tell me that I'm broken because I promise i will shove that sentence up your ass. If he isnt willing to deal with your faults then he isnt worthy of you, end of story. You arent too much work, for the most part you handle your own problems so he wouldnt have to do anything. You've never been the type to put everything on someone else's shoulders. If anything he would just be there for you to lean against when you need it or for support when you ask for it. I know that you have a hard time connecting with people but Tora you cant let it rule your life like that. Just...think about it, okay? For me?"

Anna only relented when she received a small nod, sighing she slumped back against the counter. She hadnt expected to have to deal with all of this when she had gone to work today, even after her nap she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Rubbing the back of her neck she glanced at her sister who had gone back to quietly munching on her sandwich. She had to wonder if Tora would honestly think about it, trying to get her to change her mind on things she was set on was not an easy thing to do.

Sighing Anna breezed forward to sit in one of the chairs, seeing Tora so unsettled would always sit wrong with her. Seeing Tora's hand resting on the table jerking slightly every few seconds Anna reached over and placed her own hand overtop. Slowly to give her time to pull back if she wanted to, Anna slid the gloves off her hands leaving the scars in plain sight. The shaking increased now that it wasnt confined to the gloves to her dismay. Being careful not to push down and hurt her Anna rubbed the fingers and wrist until the jitters slowed down to a manageable level.

Switching to her other hand and giving it the same treatment, until both Tora's hands were shaking free. Glancing at her face Anna could tell that they had been bothering her but she refused to say anything. Tora's shoulder were relaxed from their previous hunched form and her face wasnt set in a scowl.

Pulling her hands back to retrieve the gloves again she held them out for her to take. Tora nodded in gratitude before slipping them back on. She would die a painful death before telling Anna just how much her hands ached on a daily basis. She would never admit it but Anna still felt guilty over not being able to stop the injury from happening even if it was no fault of hers. It was easier to never remind Anna that it was there, the last thing Tora wanted was her sister feeling any more guilty than she was.

Trying to dislodge the gloomy mood Anna nudge Tora's shoulder, "If you are still tired I would advise getting as much sleep as possible before Mom and the girls get back .You know they are going to hover relentlessly at least for the first few days."

Tora groaned out loud at the thought of the days to come, "Why did you have to remind me? I was happy in my ignorance." Chuckling Anna patted her on the shoulder before standing to leave the room only to be stopped by a hand gripping onto her sleeve.

"Hey, if at all possible, could you not tell Mom and them about what happened? Don or the injury reopening. They're going to be worried enough as it is, I don't want to cause them anymore worry than I know they are already feeling."

Anna nodded, she understood not wanting their family to know about the attack or the injury it led to. She couldn't resist a bit of teasing though, "I'm fine with that but why not tell them about Don? Mom will be overjoyed, it's not everyday one of her babies gets interested in someone."

Tora sighed, she should have known her sister wouldnt leave that alone, it was against her nature to pass up an opportunity to tease her. "I'm sure she would be but I don't need another person prodding me to take action. I want to think about this first, plan out all the possible outcomes and decide if this is something i want to do or not." Anna nodded sobering quickly, it was better to not push Tora when she was debating doing things that made her uncomfortable, all it would do was set her in the opposite direction. Unfortunately none of their family understood that and would keep pushing until Tora was dead set against it.

"You have a point, I promise not to tell them about any of it. But you should once you feel comfortable enough. Now I am going to go sleep for what little time we have before they get home, you should do the same." With that Anna exited the room leaving Tora alone to ponder her thoughts and feelings.

Resting her head on the tabletop Tora sighed, while she knew it would be a good idea to go to sleep she just couldn't with her head full of all the new information. It looked like it would be another day with little sleep, sighing again Tora turned to rest her cheek against the cool surface of the table. Her mind running through possible scenarios until it lulled itself to sleep. A figure breezed back into the kitchen, draping a quilt over Tora's shoulders before walking into the living room to clean up the mess left from Tora's episode earlier. For someone who didnt want anyone to know about her attack she forgot about the bloody sheet on the couch surprisingly easily.

She would clean up the mess and then wake Tora, sleeping there would undoubtedly hurt her back, better for her to move up to her bed. Shaking her head fondly at her sisters absentmindedness Anna set about doing a load of laundry, already accepting that sleep would not come for her until much later.

Walking into Don's lab, Tora could tell something was off. There was nothing out of place visually but the air held a tenson to it that spoke for itself. Looking around for the techie turtle himself only to see an empty lab Tora turned to leave, stopping due to knocking straight into the very one she had been searching for.

As she fell backward she braced for impact, only to feel her falling come to a complete stop. Slowly opening her eyes she looked right into the eyes of Don. He had jumped forward to catch her, his arms now wrapped around her securely so she wouldnt fall and injure herself.

Tora relaxed into the tight but not crushing grip of her terrapin friend, tilting her head back to thank him for stopping a mostly likely painful meeting with the floor she froze when her nose stopped less than an inch from his own.

She felt as an unfamiliar pulling urged her to lean in, all her previous misconceptions about a relationship were lost as she and Don both leaned in at the same time. Her eyes slipped shut in anticipation only for them to open in confusion a moment later.

"Tora, are you okay!?" Tora tilted her head in confusion, she was looking right at Don but his mouth wasnt moving. So who was it that said that? Looking around once again Tora saw no one but them, shrugging to herself Tora turned back to Don. Maybe she had imagined it, shaking herself back to the now concerned turtle she reassured him. "It's fine, I thought I heard something."

Don smiled at her and nodded his understanding before he carefully, giving her plenty of time to pull away, slid his arms around her once again. Focusing back onto the present Tora leaned her weight against his chest as she stood on tiptoes, stretching up to get closer to him again.

Their mouths were close enough to feel his breath against her lips, leaning that last bit of distance to his mouth. Only to snap wide awake, eyes wide staring at the ceiling as her mind processed what it had just conjured was a dream.

Her cheeks flamed as she came to the realization that she had in fact not had a nightmare, she had a completely new type of dream. The newly discovered warm feeling spread through her chest like wildfire, slowly making its way through her limbs. No matter how much she tried to shake the feeling off nothing seemed to douse it.

The feeling itself wasnt bad or unpleasant, on the contrary it felt really good. If she didnt know what it meant Tora would have gladly basked in it, as it stood though she did know what it meant and she still wasnt sure if she was ready to try her hand at a relationship. Was now the right time to try? Would there ever be a time she would be ready?

Sighing she rubbed her face, trying to scrub the thoughts out of her head to no success. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Tora glanced around, locating her crutches. Once she found them she stood careful not to jerk her stiff side any more than absolutely necessary. Moving slowly she made her way to the kitchen, she knew Anna would have already made something for breakfast. The years had changed a lot but Tora not being a morning person had never changed. Anna however was definitely a morning person, so it made sense to give her the chore of making breakfast since she was always up with the sun anyway.

Anna took up the responsibility easily enough, happy to feed all of her family to the best of her ability. She never did like how thin all of the sisters were, it became her personal mission to put some kind of meat on their bones. Tora snorted, she never did succeed on that. To this day Vinaya, Tora and Kelsie were all stick thin no matter how much they ate.

Entering the kitchen her guess was proven right, a plate of pancakes sat with a note next to it. 'Eat your breakfast, I know you forget if I don't make you something.' Chuckling under her breath Tora sat with her plate and dug in. It wasnt that she forgot, it was just cooking took more time and energy then Tora wanted to spend. Besides her cooking skills were nothing to brag about, better than her sisters but that wasnt saying a lot. Anna was by far better and she had definitely missed it.

Happily munching away Tora hesitated when she heard an odd sound coming from the couch. Putting her fork down Tora felt as her muscles tensed, was it the thugs from before? Standing carefully she tried her best to be silent as she moved to the doorway. Peeking inside she saw nothing out of the ordinary, furrowing her brow in confusion when she heard the sound again. Carefully she creeped forward to take a glance at whatever was causing the sound.


	15. Family Meeting and Decisions Made

BAWV - Teehee I love cliffhangers, cant you tell? Although this one is considerably less thrilling as the last one. Most of Anna's fixing of relationships actually happens in this one. I had it planned for the last one buuuuut it became considerably longer than i thought it was going to be. Also Tora figures out the feelings only instead of Kelsie's help Anna practically drags her through it. Enjoy!

Tora relaxed when she saw what or rather who the sound was. Anna had apparently crashed on the couch last night instead of the bed. Before she could wonder why, Tora glanced to the neatly folded sheet sitting on the coffee table.

Guilt slammed into Tora when she realized that she had forgotten to wash the sheet. Anna, knowing that she didnt want anyone to know about her episode, had taken it upon herself to clean everything up. She must have already been exhausted from work, even with the nap at Tora's bedside. She had gone out of her way to make sure that Tora's secret stayed a secret even though she must have been ready to pass out, then she had made sure to cook breakfast on top of that. She knew that if she hadnt cooked then Tora wouldnt bother, so the only way to ensure that she ate in the morning was cook it herself.

Deciding not to wake her, Tora picked up the sheet and spread it over her snoozing sister. Once she was sure that she hadnt woken Anna unintentionally Tora moved back to the kitchen to finish the food, it wouldnt be much longer until their mom and siblings got back after all. They were both going to need as much energy as possible. As soon as she finished her food she moved to the sink, debating for a minute before giving in and pulling a stool up to it. Better to rest before she collapsed and had to explain it to Anna. Since her sister had done all the cleaning and cooking it was only fair Tora did the dishes and clean the kitchen.

Tora released a sigh as she swiped the rag one last time across the counters. Wiping her hands on a towel she turned to survey her work. Every surface shined to her satisfaction, nodding her approval Tora grabbed her crutches and made her way to sit down again. Having to sit down so often was irritating her greatly, she had never been the sort to sit still for long. If she didnt heal up soon it would drive her crazy.

Just as she was getting comfortable she heard the lock on the front door click open. Sparing a quick glance at the clock she knew that her mother and sisters were back. Standing carefully Tora made her way toward the doorway to meet them. Just as she rounded the corner to the entryway she was almost bowled over by her worried mother. Kellina wasted no time in poking and prodding everywhere she could see, checking for injuries.

Once satisfied with the relative wellness of her daughter she lightly popped her on the back of the head. "What do I tell you about giving me grey hairs?! You scared a decade off my life with this one. Soon I'll be nothing but grey hair and worry lines" Immediately after saying that she swooped in for another hug. Tora squeezed her mother closer as she joked trying to lighten the atmosphere. "When that happens you will look as beautiful as an arctic fox and anyone who says differently will get their ass handed to them by me or Anna."

Kellina gave a mild protest to the curse before chucking, she pulled back reluctantly. Knowing Kelsie was practically vibrating to verify that Tora was alright she moved to the side allowing her access. Tora braced herself just in time as Kelsie and Vinaya wrapped themselves around her. Attaching to her like starfish and refusing to let go. Opening her mouth to complain about how tight they were holding her Tora froze when she felt water soaking her neck and shoulder.

Sighing in resignation Tora wrapped her arms around her siblings, for once staying quiet despite being uncomfortably crowded. Once all eyes were dry and Tora bore through Kelsie's full pat down she spoke, "I'm sorry for worrying al of you. I swear I didnt go looking for trouble this time."

She received a watery smile from both her sisters, glancing to her mother Tora groaned internally at the wet sheen in her eyes. If they were trying to hide that they wanted another hug they were failing miserably. Knowing that her family had backed off despite how much they all obviously wanted more time to latch onto her made Tora grateful. They were willing to push their own desires to the side for Tora's comfort, if they were willing to do that for her she should show the same kindness to them.

Decision made she reached over and grabbed Kelsie's arm, pulling her into one shoulder before opening her arms. "Alright already, quit with the puppy eyes and get over here for a family hug before I come back to my senses."

Not a moment later two more sets of ams joined the circle. Looking up Tora caught a flash of Anna leaned against the wall. Her short hair disheveled from sleep and a deep longing in her eyes as she watched the scene.

Tora would never understand her elder sisters thinking. She didnt need to sit all lonely over there, she was part of the family too. Smirking to herself Tora decided to call Anna out, taking the decision of whether or not to join them out of her hands. "Yo, Anna-banana, quit hovering like some creepy stalker and get over here already! I said family hug time and if I cant get out of it then neither can you!"

Any other time Tora would've been impressed at the speed all of the bodies disconnected from her person before turning in sync toward Anna. At the moment however Tora was enjoying the deer in headlights look on her sisters face too much to even notice anything else. She did break out into a laugh when she had to rearranged Kelsie so she was facing Anna and not the wall she had been previously.

Anna only had time to shoot her chortling sister a dirty look before her mother was on her. Instead of lecturing or the head pop she had been expecting she received a tight hug. Anna's guilt doubled when she felt the tremors racking her mothers body. Wrapping her arms tightly around Kellina, Anna whispered. "I'm sorry Ma. You didnt deserve how I acted, none of you did."

Pulling back, Kellina bopped Anna on the head, "You're darn right we didnt little lady and you better have a good reason for it." The tears tracking down her cheeks took all the force out of her words.

Anna felt sick with herself at the sight of her mothers tears. She had promised herself years ago when she had been adopted by Kellina that she would never be the reason her mother cried again. Never again, not after she had found Anna at her absolute lowest and continued to love her even as it hurt her to do so. And yet here they are years later, with their mother hurting once again because o the distance Anna put between them.

Knowing no apology would suffice Anna tugged on her mothers arm as she led her sisters, with Tora at the rear gently guiding Kelsie, to the living room. This explanation was bound to be long, better to have it comfortable with tissues on hand.

The full explanation took just over an hour with many tissue breaks. By the end Kellina had joined Anna on the short couch and grabbed ahold of her daughters hand, squeezing when Anna stumbled over her words. At the end of the explanation she pried herself away from her mother's side and moved to stand in front of Vinaya and Kelsie, Tora looming behind them leaned on the back of the couch.

"I need to apologize to you two the most. Vi you need to understand that me leaving had absolutely nothing to do with you. I thought that I had to get stronger alone and in doing so I left you guys when you needed me most."

Seeing Vinaya's eyes fill with tears cracked her heart but she knew these tears aren't bad ones. Vi was realising that it hadnt been her that drove Anna away. Anna knew without a shadow of a doubt she would be kicking herself for all the pain she had caused for a long time. Continuing she turned to Kelsie, "And don't try to tell me that I wasnt leaving you guys behind. I knew that you and Tora had been having trouble adjusting and you needed me to be the same solid sister that I had always been. I won't make excuses, when you two were kidnapped I was terrified of losing you and not being of any use. I went out and got myself kidnapped in a reckless attempt to find you, if it hadnt been for Mom and the police coming when they did none of us would be alive because of my stupid mistake."

Breaking off to take a steadying breath Anna held up a hand to silence Tora, who had gone to open her mouth to argue. "No, don't try to excuse my actions. We made it out alive by the grace of God. Even though we made it out alive it still cost us. Kelsie you lost any chance of repairing your sight...and Tora you lost almost all mobility in your hands. All of it happened because I charged in without thinking. I'm sorry that I ran away instead of staying and helping you two through the after affects of my actions."

Anna hung her head, letting her short hair cover her eyes. Getting it all out made her feel lighter but the thought of how much Tora and Kelsie had to push through without her support made her eyes fill with tears of guilt.

Anna heard Tora stand and walk to stand in front of her. Before she had a chance to raise her head to meet Tora's eyes a fist collided solidly with the top of her head, knocking her chin sharply into her chest.

Blinking in shock as she heard Kelsie's voice crack out a shocked exclamation of Tora's name. The girl herself stood with her fist shaking, whether from pain or rage was unclear. "You idiot! What happened wasnt your fault, it was the twisted fuck who took us fault, if you have to blame someone blame him. Blaming yourself for it would be like me blaming Kelsie for my knee injury. Don't you dare take the blame for anything that psychotic bastard did to us. Besides it's not like you had a walk in the park with it either! You got a scar across your face and nightmares along with both of us. We have had Mom and Vi while you have had no one. Stop acting tough for once and just… don't try to take the world's weight onto your own shoulders. It's too damn heavy."

Kellina had been in the process of standing to lecture Tora only to stop at her words and the look of dawning comprehension on Anna's face. Maybe the only way she would listen was if it came from Tora. Kelsie forgave easy and would have forgiven Anna even if it had been her fault, Tora on the other hand would have had problems trusting after that that kind of betrayal not to mention forgiving it. She stifled a smile at her second eldest's growth, she had come far from the ready to snap at anything that breathed teen she had known so long ago.

Tora grabbed Anna's forearms and dragged her into a hug. She didnt like that it had come to this point but she wouldnt allow her sister to put any of that guilt onto her shoulders. Anna hesitantly returned the hug, resting her head on Tora's own.

Thinking back to earlier Tora smirked, "You know guys, I think I have her hostage. Now would be a good time for that hug since neither of us can get away this time." Anna chuckled weakly and watched as Vinaya and Kelsie quickly joined in, closely followed by Kellina who wrapped her arms around all of her daughters. For the first time in too long they were all back together and she would make sure that this time they stayed that way.

Later that day Tora lay on her bed with Kelsie sleeping on her shoulder. She could feel her sde going to sleep but looking at Kelsie's peacefully sleeping face there was a snowball's chance in hell that she was waking her up. Adjusting herself the best she could without waking Kelsie she saw her phone light up on the bedside table. Froaning to herself Tora shifted to reach over Kelsie, groping blindly for the phone.

Letting out a quiet Ah-ha when she finally got it, she laid back down only unlocking the phone once she was sure her sister stayed asleep. Her phone lit up with a text from Donnie.

D: So how did the reunion go? Did my wrapping stay tight?

Tora felt warmth spread through her chest, still undecided on how to handle the Don situation. It would be easier to not risk their friendship over the chance of something more. However no matter how much she wanted to go the easy route there was a voice that sounded suspiciously like Anna. It told her that she was being cowardly, not willing to even try to push through her past for a chance at something great.

She knew deep down that Don would never hurt her on purpose but there was still the fear of handing anyone the ability to hurt her. She could tell herself over and over again that he would never hurt her but the fact remained that once she let him in he was then capable of doing massive damage.

Tora had always hated letting people in just for that reason, sometimes they hurt you even without meaning to. She had her family now, was it really necessary to go through the motions of making room for other people?"

The voice chipped back in, reiterating Anna's earlier comment about letting the fear run her life. Was it right? Was she allowing her trauma to stop her from enjoying her life? As she pondered Tora grimaced at her answer. Yes, she was. She didnt even remember the last time she felt happy outside her family.

Well, Tora corrected herself, she actually did remember and it was when she had been in the lair joking around with Don in his lab. Biting her lip she wondered, how bad would it really be to let one more person it? Leaning back against the headboard, she took a minute to imagine what dating Don would be like.

Obviously they couldn't go on traditional dates due to his mutation and her own problems with crowds, but there were always other options if someone was willing to look for them. The warmth came back with a vengeance as the image painted itself in her mind.

Don and her sitting in his lab, the only clear spot being where they were sat. She was leaning against his side as they ate. One of his arms was wound around her waist, tight enough to keep her against his side without being tight enough to hurt. She could see herself dozing off while he worked, his voice lulling her to sleep as he read through his notes. Him shooting a smile down at her sleeping form before shifting both of them to his cot for a nap.

Tora released a shaky breath at the realisation of just how much she wanted that. Reluctantly she admitted that it might just be worth the risk, to have moments like that. Looking down at the phone tightly clasped in her hands, the unanswered text blinking up at her.

Even if she decided to tell him she had no idea how to broach the subject. Anna seemed sure that Don felt something for her but she wasnt so sure. She hadnt noticed anything like that, but to be fair she also had been focused on her new confusing feelings. It made sense that she wouldn't see the signs in him if he was showing signs, she hadnt seen them in herself after all.

Now that she was clear headed, she could keep an eye out for them. Nodding to herself Tora decided, yes that would work for now. She would wait and watch Don for any signs of him reciprocating her feelings. If he showed signs then she would start working out how to bring it up.

Letting out a breath of relief at finally having a plan of action Tora focused back onto the message. Better to not let the guy worry for longer than necessary. As she responded she let a smile slide onto her face at his concern, they conversed well into the night before finally powering off their respective phones. Rolling back over Tora slung her arm around Kelsie's waist and dozed off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

When Tora woke up it was to a painful case of pins and needles covering her entire side. Stifling a groan she cracked an eye open to puzzle out the cause only to remember her sisters previous sleeping arrangements. Sometime during the night she had managed to wrap herself completely around the right side of Tora's body. Laying her head back onto the pillow, Tora tried to wiggle her fingers to get blood flow back in her hand. Muffling a hiss as the pins and needles slowly receded up her arm until it disappeared completely. Sighing in relief she went to wake Kelsie, hoping to reclaim her shoulder only to be stopped by a quiet knock on the door.

Calling out as loud as she dared, what with Kelsie asleep right next to her, the door creaked open and in stepped Vinaya. She kept her voice soft as she spoke, "I'm headed to the store, do you need anything?"

Immediately Tora went to get up, this city wasnt safe for her baby sister. The nearest store was a subway trip away and Tora could get there easier by riding her bike. She would force herself past her discomfort of the crowds to guarantee Vinaya's safety. However she froze when Vi lifted a hand to make her stop.

"I know you're worried but I can do this. I'm not glass and I won't shatter if I leave the house. Besides after all the stress you've been under, going into a crowd isnt what you should be doing, especially with you having to use the crutches."

Tora grimaced, she had a point. She had completely forgotten about the injury, she couldn't drive with it, well she could but it would be a bad idea in anything but an emergency situation. Moving without the crutches was painful and risked tearing open the injury again, while moving with them made her arms ache and exhausted her quickly. Trying to maneuver them through a crowded area, adding in her recent rise in panic attacks was not a good idea. Seeing the grimaces Vinaya continued on, "Besides on the off chance something did happen to find me you know Mom could find me the same way she found you, Kelsie and Anna when you were kidnapped before." Acknowledging her defeat Tora settled back into the pillows.

"Fine but if you're not back in an hour we are coming after you." Vi beamed as she nodded before turning to leave, making sure to shut the door quietly as she did. Tora sighed as she sank into the pillow, it was illogical to worry abou Vi just walking to the store she knew. But what with the rise in crime lately the subway wasnt somewhere Tora felt comfortable with, not to mention her sister being there. Forcibly shaking herself, she tried to focus on the facts. Even if something did happen Vi's ability would get her out of it and if not then Kellina could find her. It wouldnt be the first time their mother had to track one of them down using her gift, although hopefully it would be the last.

As she slipped into a fitful sleep Tora thought one last thought, besides its a crowded area what could happen?

Unknown to her that she would be receiving a frantic call from the turtles in less than an hour.

BAWV - Hey guys! Hope you liked it, I've got a question for you. How do you think Tora should wind up telling Don about her feelings? Should he tell her first unaware she feels the same? Or should Tora make the first step? Opinions are always appreciated, hope you review!


End file.
